Un couple peut en cacher un autre
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Ron et Blaise s'associent pour faire stopper les querelles entre Harry et Drago. Oui mais voilà qu'ils découvrent que Drago rêve d'Harry. Sauront ils profiter de l'information ?
1. Tout commence par une lettre

**Disclaimer **: tout est à l'auteur de Harry Potter, la très célèbre JK Rowling, notre déesse. Ne sont à moi que les caractères des personnages que j'ai transformé très légèrement, vous comprendrez par la suite. Surtout ne m'étripez pas. Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir respecté les personnages originaux mais je les trouve beaucoup plus amusants comme ça.

**L'histoire se passe en sixième ou septième année sans tenir compte des tomes 6 et 7.**

Je vous présente ma deuxième fic HP. Elle concerne deux couples : d'abord Ron et Blaise puis Harry et Drago.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Un couple peut en cacher un autre

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par une lettre**

Cher Ron,

Tu vas sûrement être étonné quand tu sauras qui je suis mais saches que je te respecte et que je suis là pour la paix entre nos maisons et non pour appuyer la guerre entre Drago et Harry. C'est justement d'eux que je voulais te parler. Je te révèlerai qui je suis seulement après, comme ça, je serai sûr que tu liras jusqu'à la fin.

Je dois t'avouer que j'en ai marre de compter les points entre Drago et Harry. Il n'y a qu'eux que cela amuse, encore que, je n'en suis même pas sûr. Ça fait déjà un moment que je pense à faire quelque chose et j'ai remarqué hier que tu semblais aussi agacé que moi quand Drago et Harry se sont encore faits une scène dans la Grande Salle. Voudrais-tu m'aider à les détourner l'un de l'autre ou tout du moins à leur éviter de se donner en spectacle, chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Si tu acceptes, je te laisserai décider du lieu et du moment.

S'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas quand tu sauras qui je suis. Si tu acceptes de me voir, fais-moi un signe. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire, t'avouer qui je suis. Tu as dû comprendre que j'étais un ami de Drago, rassures-toi, je ne suis ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ils ne sont pas assez intelligent pour te proposer ce type d'arrangement, non, je suis Blaise Zabini.

J'espère que tu vois qui je suis et que tu ne prendras pas cette lettre pour une blague ou un piège. Ce n'est absolument pas une blague. J'aime Drago ( comme un frère ) tout comme tu sembles aimer Harry et ce n'est pas non plus un piège car Drago ne s'est rien de cette " alliance " et que s'il le savait, il me tuerait. Je risque autant que toi dans cette histoire. Je te laisse décider. Si tu acceptes, essaies de choisir un lieu aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que l'on règle ce problème au plus vite.

Bon appétit. Blaise.

POV Ron

Cela fait déjà dix minutes que j'ai reçu cette lettre. Malheureusement, je suis seul à choisir. Je ne peux pas en parler à Harry, il me dirait que Drago essaie de l'atteindre par mon intermédiaire ni à Hermione, elle serait capable d'interroger Blaise et de le torturer pour connaître ses arrière-pensées. Comme s'il voulait me mettre dans son lit. Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les mecs que lui aussi. Cela dit, il est assez bien foutu et s'il est sincère, je pourrais, de manière tout à fait légale, admirer son corps.

C'est l'élément déclencheur. J'accepte son offre. Je le cherche du regard. Il est facilement repérable. Il est assis à droite de Drago. Il est aussi noir que Drago est pâle, autant dire qu'on le repère de loin. Je lui adresse un grand sourire accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne nous regarde, sans quoi, on aurait été sacrément dans la merde. Mais, heureusement pour moi, Harry a la tête dans le cul le matin. Drago n'a pas l'air dans un meilleur état. Et d'un point commun, on est sur la bonne voie. Je réfléchis à comment donner un lieu et une heure à Blaise avant ce soir parce qu'autant commencer nos réunions dès ce soir. Parce que je suis sûr que Drago et Harry ne vont pas nous faciliter la tâche.

Mais… attends… notre premier cours, ce n'est pas Potions avec les Serpentards ? Parfait !

Je m'excuse auprès d'Harry et d'Hermione en leur prétextant que, tête en l'air comme je suis, j'ai oublié mon livre de potions dans le dortoir. C'est trop simple de leur faire croire que je suis réellement tête en l'air. Je fais un léger signe de tête à Blaise pour qu'il me rejoigne. Il semble lui aussi s'excuser de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago s'en soucierait, seul lui compte). Je l'attends derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, tout en réfléchissant à où nous allons pouvoir parler ce soir.

- Salut, murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

- Blaise, répond-je, en réprimant un frisson (ce que sa voix est sexy, un véritable enchantement). Que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans les vestiaires des gryffondors pendant l'entraînement des serpentards.

- 18h30, c'est bien ça ?

- Plutôt 18h45 pour être sûr que tous les gryffondors soient bien partis.

- Ok, merci Ron, merci d'avoir accepté aussi facilement. J'avais peur d'avoir du mal à te convaincre.

- Tant que tu ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

- Je te promets, Ron, que c'est pour notre bien à tous. Tu n'en as pas assez qu'ils ne cessent de se quereller…

- Ou qu'ils en viennent aux mains ? Si, bien sûr mais je ne veux pas leur servir de défouloir s'ils ne peuvent plus se taper dessus.

- Tu as raison, il va donc aussi falloir que nous leur trouvions d'autres activités pour qu'ils se défoulent.

- Et pourquoi pas une petite-amie, proposai-je.

- Peut-être pour Harry mais certainement pas pour Drago ! Il est à 100 pour cent homo mais ne le répète à personne.

- Eh bien, ça leur fait deux points communs, soupirai-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Parle plus fort.

- Rien de spécial, je disais juste que ça leur faisait deux points communs : ils ne sont pas du matin et ils sont gays, tous les deux.

Blaise ouvre de grands yeux. Une étincelle vient de passer dans son regard.

- Même pas en rêve, Blaise, ils s'entretueraient avant.

- Peut-être mais ça règlerait le problème de l'activité de défoulement.

- On en reparle ce soir, Blaise sinon on va se faire prendre et adieu tous nos projets.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? On a tous les deux Potions !

Voilà, c'est un premier chapitre plus prologue qu'autre chose.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A très bientôt. Les prochains chapitres feront le quadruple de celui-ci ce qui, pour moi, constitue un miracle.


	2. Rapprochement dangereux

**RAR :**

_linou _: je suis ravie qu'il s'agisse de tes couples préférés. Hermione jouera peut-être un rôle dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas encore décidé pour le moment. Je vais peut-être la rendre un peu plus aguicheuse et libérée mais pour l'instant, rien de fixer.Laisse-moi ton mail si tu veux que je te prévienne de la publication des chapitres suivants.

_Dany_ : merci bcp pour tes encouragements. voilà la suite. Laisse-moi ton mail si tu veux que je te prévienne de la publication des chapitres suivants.

_un inconnu_ : salut toi...

**Chapitre 2 : Rapprochement dangereux**

RDV aux vestiaires ce soir, il faut qu'on mette le plan au point pour demain. BZ.

POV Ron

Ce mot avait été négligemment laissé tomber sur mon bureau en DCFM au début du cours. Ça fait une semaine que nous avons fait notre première réunion et nous avons déjà un plan qui a foiré. Nous avions décidé que nous allions, chacun de notre côté, vanter les mérites de leur ennemi à notre meilleur ami. Malheureusement, ce plan a lamentablement échoué. Tout ce que ces deux "abrutis" ont compris, c'est que je voulais sortir avec Drago et que Blaise voulait sortir avec Harry. Ce qui leur a valu de se battre assez violemment en plein parc après le cours de SACM que malheureusement, on partageait avec les serpentards. Nous nous sommes donc laissés quelques jours pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée mais les serpentards sont connus pour leur ingénuosité donc je compte sur lui. Ce sont eux les manipulateurs, nous, on est courageux. Enfin, nous verrons bien ce qu'il va nous trouver.

Le soir-même, j'attends Blaise dans les vestiaires. Harry va finir par se demander ce que je fous sous la douche aussi longtemps. Eh non, je ne me branle pas malgré ce qu'il croit. Je préfèrerai largement être sous la douche avec quelqu'un, Blaise, pourquoi pas. En plus, pour un serpentard, je le trouve pas trop prétentieux, il tient beaucoup à Drago (bon là, j'avoue, j'ai un peu plus de mal) mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était réellement pas froid et antipathique quand il était avec ses amis. Il a même osé me dire qu'il pouvait se montrer prévenant et attentif envers ses amis. Hallucinant, non ? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, c'est lui. Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ?

- Salut Ron, ça va ? me demande-t-il tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Salut Blaise. Très bien, merci. C'est juste qu'Harry va finir par se demander pourquoi je passe autant de temps sous la douche.

- Eh bien, vu que tu es un jeune homme de 16 ans en bonne santé, je pense que la réponse me semble évidente...

- Je vais finir par passer pour un pervers.

- Ron, à notre âge, on passe tous pour des pervers. Dès que notre regard est un peu trop bas, ça y est, on veut mettre la personne dans notre lit.

- C'est pas tout à fait faux...

- De toute façon, on ne pourrait pas satisfaire toutes les personnes que l'on regarde.

- Parle pour toi, je suis assez performant.

- Ou alors tu ne regardes pas beaucoup de filles, propose Blaise.

- Ah, ça c'est sûr, je ne regarde pas du tout les filles.

- Même pas Hermione ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, pas ma petite-amie, je l'adore mais je préfère parler de mecs avec elle, même si nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes goûts. C'est comme avec Harry, on est trois meilleurs amis qui, à nous trois, devont couvrir l'ensemble des mecs de Poudlard.

- Et je serais fait pour qui, moi ?

- Secret d'état ! Et de toute façon, il faudrait déjà que je sache par qui tu es attiré. Alors garçon ou fille ?

- A ton avis ?

- Eh bien, vu qui pourrait flasher sur toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu préfères les plaquages virils à la grâce d'Hermione.

- Hum, dois-je prendre cela pour des avances ?

- Ça dépend ? Ça te ferait plaisir ?

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas l'objet de la conversation de ce soir, non ?

- Non, malheureusement ! Mais si nous réussissons ce que nous avons entrepris, on pourra se voir plus souvent.

- Mais c'est qu'on dirait que tu me dragues…

- On dirait que cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger, en tout cas.

- On va dire que je prends ça pour un compliment quand un beau mec me fait du gringue.

- Bon, ok, ça suffit. Revenons-en à Harry et Drago sinon je sens que je vais pas tarder à devoir reprendre une douche.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'y accompagner, dit Blaise d'un ton lancinant.

- Pitié, Blaise, j'ai déjà du mal à contrôler mes hormones alors sois un peu clément.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te retrouver seul avec un mec, le soir, dans un lieu sombre et très chaud ?

- J'évite, en effet, parce que mes proies pourraient ne plus vouloir me lâcher.

- Insinuerais-tu que tu sois un bon coup ?

- Sans vouloir me vanter, oui ! Enfin, c'est ce que m'ont dit mes partenaires.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Viktor Krum, …

- Viktor Krum ?

- Oui, il est bi et il était en manque. Il m'a dragué ouvertement et vu qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, je me suis occupé de lui. Et c'était juste …hum !

- Arrête ou je vais être jaloux.

- Donc je ne finis pas la liste…

- Pas la peine, je vois ton style de mec, tu les aimes black, de préférence et bien montés. Je crois que je correspond bien.

- Vantard, murmurai-je.

- Quoi, tu veux que je te le prouve ? demande-t-il d'une voix aguichante.

- Non, ça serait trop dangereux. Je risquerai de te sauter dessus.

- Et tu crois que cela me gênerait...

- Non mais il est presque l'heure d'aller manger et je ne suis pas à fond dans ce que je fais quand j'ai faim.

- Je m'en souviendrai, marmonne le brun.

- Tu veux te souvenir de ça pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas oublier de prévoir suffisamment à manger pour nos nuits torrides.

- Eh, qui te dit que je vais vouloir de toi dans mon lit ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui viendra dans le mien…

- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît, j'ai trop envie de …hum, non, je ne dois pas y penser. Allez, on rentre. J'ai faim.

- Tu ne veux même pas un avant-goût ?

- Non, il ne faut pas, c'est pas bien.

Blaise s'approche dangereusement de moi.

Ohla, ohla, ohla, danger, danger, danger, danger.

- Non, Blaise, pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et le Quidditch m'a épuisé. Par contre, demain…

- Demain ? Où ? Quand ? Dis-moi tout !

- 20 heures, troisième étage, près de la statue de la vieille sorcière.

- Et j'ai droit à une compensation ?

- Une compensation ?

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses! dit Blaise d'un ton très décidé.

- Non, lui répondai-je simplement.

En voyant l'air outré de Blaise, je lui explique.

- J'adore l'instant du premier baiser, c'est peut-être stupide ou romantique ou ce que tu veux mais j'adore l'instant de cette première union. Je veux, j'ai envie de toi mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Là, c'est l'heure d'aller manger alors je vais manger et toi, beau gosse, avec ton beau cul divin et tes yeux pétillants, tu m'accompagnes.

Je lui saisis le bras et le pousse vers la sortie.

Après le dîner, couché sur mon lit, je réfléchis. Que cherche Blaise ? Une simple histoire de sexe, des nuits torrides où l'osmose de nos deux corps ira au rythme des sons qui sortiront de nos bouches ou une vraie histoire. Une histoire où se mêleront sentiments sincères, échanges mutuelles et confiance aveugle. En serais-je seulement capable ? C'est vrai, mes anciens partenaires et moi, on était super attiré. Nous avons passé de magnifiques moments tout en sensualité bestiale. Mais je n'étais jamais réellement amoureux, jamais de flammes n'ont consumé mon cœur au point de ne pas vouloir le quitter. Avec Blaise, j'ai le pressentiment que ça pourrait durer. La façon dont il me regarde, la façon dont il me parle, le respect qui émane de lui, cette attirance inévitable depuis la première fois où je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Il faut que j'en parle. Harry. Il faut que je lui en parle. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'aider même si je ne lui dis pas ouvertement de qui je suis attiré.

Une heure plus tard, Harry entre dans notre dortoir.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle, lui annonçai-je.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, Ron.

- Eh bien, voilà, j'ai rencontré un mec…

- Qui ? m'interrompt Harry.

- Tu me laisses continuer, s'il te plaît ?

- Bon ok, je t'écoute.

- Bon donc je disais que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que je pensais que ça pourrait devenir sérieux. Mais ça me fait un peu peur car je ne sais pas si je peux en tomber amoureux et que je suis habitué à des relations plus sexuelles que romantiques. Du coup, je n'ai même pas osé l'embrasser alors que j'en crevais d'envie. Je suis d'ailleurs pas tout à sûr qu'il l'ait bien pris. J'ai été obligé de lui mentir et de lui dire que c'était parce que je trouvais que le premier baiser était très important pour moi. Je suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait cru. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harry ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que j'y réfléchis et je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus, je dois le revoir demain. Pitié, Harry, aide-moi.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre.

- Oui, vas-y, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Alors, premièrement, je voudrais te dire que ce que tu as dit est totalement vrai. Le premier baiser te permet de savoir ce que tu ressens pour la personne : amour, envie, désir. Tu sauras tout grâce au premier baiser. Quand j'étais avec Cédric, toute sa tendresse, son respect et son amour sont passés et m'ont submergé. C'était très agréable. J'étais totalement anéanti quand il est mort sous mes yeux. Mais, quand je repense à ce baiser, je me sens plus fort et c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et tu as déjà trouvé ta nouvelle proie ?

- Non, qu'à moitié, je veux un blond ultra-sexy, mature et avec un côté dépravé grâce auquel je pourrais m'amuser tous les soirs. Ah et aussi, une pointe de romantisme pour que les soirs d'entraînement, je puisse aller tranquillement m'enfouir entre ses bras et me faire câliner toute la soirée.

- J'avoue que cela me plairait bien. Une relation saine et suivie avec la même personne, m'endormir entre ses bras, sans forcément coucher avec lui avant. Bon, pas au début, j'avoue qu'au début, je préfèrerai profiter de son corps au maximum mais si cela dure, pourquoi pas ?

- Bon alors, tu es amoureux ou pas ?

- Je sais pas encore, je te dirais ça après notre premier baiser.

- Et puis-je savoir quelle sera la prochaine victime de mon meilleur ami.

- Encore un grand noir aux yeux noisette.

- Tu ne changes pas !

- Je finirai par tous les avoir à Poudlard avant de me faire ceux de l'extérieur.

- A moins que celui-ci ne soit le bon.

- A moins que celui-ci ne soit le bon.

Nous parlons ensuite du prochain flirt d'Harry voyant par maison qui il pourrait être. Je laisse Harry énumérer tous les mecs qui pourraient lui plaire, il en trouve même deux ou trois chez Serpentard. Il me dit même que ça emmerderait Drago s'il sortait avec l'un de ses compères.

Mais il ne pense même pas à me le citer en tant que coup d'un soir. C'est dommage. Ça les aurait défoulé. De toutes les options que j'ai analysé avec Blaise, celle-là me semble toujours la plus agréable pour eux sans quoi je plaindrai leur conquête respective. J'ai déjà parlé à quelques ex-conquêtes d'Harry et elles n'étaient jamais très heureuses quand elles se retrouvaient au pieu avec lui après une grosse prise de tête avec Drago, elles morflaient.

En ont fait les frais : Seamus Finnigan (un soir de beuverie pour le début), Cédric Diggory (quelques temps avant sa mort), Zaccharias Smith, Jimmy Peakes et Andrew Kirke (pour les seuls que je connais).

Il faudra que j'en parle à Blaise, sérieusement et il faudra qu'il se renseigne sur les goûts de son meilleur ami.

Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	3. Premier baiser

Désolée pour cet énorme retard. Je vais me faire pardonner, promis.

**Chapitre 3 : Premier baiser**

- Suis-moi ! ordonnai-je.

Blaise et moi courons dans les couloirs. Je l'entraîne, dans les dédales du château.

- Où allons-nous, Ron ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises.

- Oui mais celle-là, tu vas l'adorer. Et puis, tu me fais confiance ? J'ai envie de t'embrasser dans un lieu spécial, pas dans le couloir du troisième à côté d'une espèce de statue de sorcière affreuse !

- A tes ordres, chef, rit-il.

- Et il faudra que nous parlions de Harry et Drago, cette fois-ci. J'ai reconsidéré ta proposition concernant le fait de les faire coucher ensemble.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Harry cherche un blond ultra-sexy, performant au pieu et suffisamment romantique pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il rentre épuisé du Quidditch.

- Comme toi, hier soir ?

- Oui.

- C'était ça que tu voulais, il fallait le demander.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras hier soir, il suffisait de le demander.

- Mais t'es pas timbré ?

- Non, je crois pas, personne n'a jamais remis ma santé mentale en compte, même pas Drago.

- Non, Drago ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais fou ?

- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

- Parce que tu es fou de moi.

Blaise se fige et sourit.

- Tu te crois irrésistible ?

- Bien sûr sinon comment expliquerais-tu que tu sois tombé si vite sous mon charme ?

- Si ça se trouve, je cherche juste à te mettre dans mon lit !

- Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu juste me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Touché.

- Donc tu es accroc à moi !

- Mais bien sûr.

- On est arrivé.

- Et on est arrivé où ?

- La meilleure salle de Poudlard !

- Oui et ...

- Attends, regarde.

Je passe trois fois devant la porte, pensant à un lieu romantique avec un grand lit, un joli canapé, de l'alcool et des bougies partout de toutes les couleurs.

- Après toi, lui dis-je.

Il entre, je le suis. Il tombe des nues. J'en profite pour l'enlacer par derrière.

- Alors, ça te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal. Tu as bon goût.

Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas aussi ravi que je l'imaginais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu les emmènes tous ici ?

- Qui ça, tous ?

- Tous tes mecs, tous ceux que tu as mis dans ce lit. J'espère au moins que les draps sont propres.

- J'hallucine ou tu es jaloux ?

- Moi, jaloux ? Non mais je ne coucherai pas avec toi dans ce lit.

- Ok alors demain soir, c'est toi qui passera trois fois devant la porte et tu nous planteras le décor. En attendant, allons boire, tu te détendras peut-être.

- Essaierais-tu de me corrompre ?

- Pourquoi ? Serais-tu influençable ?

- Tout dépend de l'alcool et de la quantité.

- Whisky en quantité illimitée.

- Juste parfait.

Nous allons nous asseoir confortablement sur le canapé et je nous sers deux verres.

- A quoi veux-tu qu'on trinque ? lui demandai-je.

- A notre plan machiavélique pour mettre Harry dans le pieu de Drago ?

- Et pourquoi pas plutôt à Drago que l'on va mettre dans le lit d'Harry puisqu'il a une chambre à part.

- Il a une chambre à part ?

- Oui, à cause de ses innsomnnies. On a supplié Dumbledore avec les autres du dortoir parce qu'entre ses cauchemars et ses promenades nocturnes, il nous réveillait tout le temps.

- Et donc maintenant, il a sa chambre.

- Oui et nous, on fait des nuits normales. Et puis, du coup, sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle s'est développée et maintenant, ses insomnies lui servent.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Donc à Drago qu'on va mettre dans le lit d'Harry.

- A Drago.

Nous le buvons cul sec avant que je le remplisse à nouveau.

- Et si nous trinquions à notre entente serpentard/gryffondor ?

- A l'entente serpentard/gryffondor !

Nous buvons encore le verre, un peu moins cul sec quand même sinon nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

- A quoi veux-tu qu'on trinque cette fois, me demande Blaise, en nous resservant.

- Et si nous trinquions à notre premier baiser ?

- Ah, ce fameux premier baiser. Est-ce que j'y goûterai un jour ?

- Bien sûr et dès ce soir, mon beau.

- Quand ? me demande-t-il en se redressant.

- Bientôt, très très bientôt.

- Avant ou après que l'on trinque ?

- Après, pour nous porter chance.

- J'aurais le droit de t'embrasser comme je veux et où je veux ?

- Après notre premier baiser, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi.

- Et de ton corps ?...

- Bien sûr, tant que c'est moi qui domine...

- Domine ? Eh, tu oublies que je suis un serpentard !

- Et quand deux serpentards couchent ensemble, comme Drago et toi ?

- Bon, d'accord, il y a un dominant et un dominé.

- Et je doute que Drago se laisse prendre.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Drago est peut-être un dominant dans sa vie sociale mais dans sa vie sexuelle, il aime se faire dominer. Mais chut, c'est un secret.

- Mais c'est que ce serait parfait, ça parce qu'Harry est un dominateur fini, je crois que c'est dû à son sentiment d'infériorité face à Tu-sais-qui, enfin c'est ce que dit Hermione quand elle en parle.

- Donc pour résumer, nous avons deux mecs aimant les mecs, nous avons un dominant, un dominé et nous savons déjà que l'un d'entre eux s'intéresse au style de l'autre, c'est parfait.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à faire comprendre à Drago que Harry est irrésistible.

- Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur non plus. Harry est quand même un beau gosse, sportif en plus et à la hauteur de la réputation de Drago...

- Si l'on exclut le fait qu'ils ne peuvent se supporter.

- Certes mais ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre quand même. Quand Harry est à l'infirmerie, Drago nous le fait payer. On ne peut même plus lui parler et il faut qu'on lui trouve un mec. En plus, pendant que Monsieur prend son pied, nous, on est exclu du dortoir. Je compte même plus le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé sur les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Il supporte pas d'être vu ?

- Oui et non. Il est assez exhibitionniste mais c'est surtout qu'il n'aime pas trop faire ça dans un pieu. Et puis, il a une endurance à toute épreuve alors au bout d'un moment, on finirait par se lasser donc autant qu'on dorme ailleurs. Drago a une voix assez aigüe quand il apprécie.

- A notre plan machiavélique, Blaise.

- A notre plan machiavélique, Ron.

Nous buvons cul sec et je profite du fait que je resserve les verres pour me rapprocher de lui. En lui donnant son verre, je caresse sa main du bout des doigts. Le toucher est électrisant. Hum.

Ça y est, je peux plus tenir. Je me lève. Blaise me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui prends les mains pour les écarter et m'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui, à califourchon. Je passe ses bras derrière moi pour qu'il s'accroche à ma taille. Je sens une partie de son corps s'enflammer peu à peu. C'est tellement bon ! Je plaque mon torse contre celui, fort et large de Blaise. Trop sexy.

- Bien installé, mon beau ? lui demandai-je.

- Comme dans un lit. Et toi ?

- Je commence à avoir chaud mais sinon tout va très bien.

- Je devrais peut-être t'aider à enlever ta robe de sorciers…me propose-t-il.

- Tu as raison, il serait plus prudent de l'enlever.

Et tout doucement, il fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules et passe ses doigts sous la robe. Toujours doucement, il fait glisser le tissu, me faisant frissonner durant une bonne longue minute. Délicieux.

En plus, pour un black, il est assez fin et élancé. Ses doigts sont d'une longueur et d'une finesse, hum. Ça me donne des envies. Et il va finir par le sentir. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que cela le dérangerait. Il pourrait même se sentir flatté. De fait, je me colle encore un peu plus contre lui. Là, s'il ne le sent pas, c'est qu'il est insensible.

- Ta chemise n'est-elle pas un peu trop serrée ?

- Si, il faudrait peut-être la déboutonner un peu.

- Un peu seulement ?

- Un peu déjà, on verra après.

- Et ton pantalon ? Tu ne commences pas à être un peu serré… me demande-t-il.

- Un peu ? Tu te sous-estimes ! Je suis très très serré, il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Je saisis sa main et la place sur la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon. D'une main, il défait les boutons de ma chemise. De l'autre, il s'attaque aux boutons de mon pantalon. Il réussit à défaire ceux de la chemise mais doit s'y prendre à deux mains pour le pantalon. Il fait d'ailleurs sauter tous les boutons d'un seul coup. Il me prend les mains pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, il fait glisser mon pantalon au bas de mes cuisses, en profitant pour tâter la marchandise. Il se lève à son tour et me dit d'une moue boudeuse.

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis un peu trop habillé par rapport à toi ?

- Si, je suis jaloux ! Toi, tu as le droit de voir mon corps et moi, je ne peux même pas me délecter du tien.

- Un petit verre ?

- Tu essaies de détourner mon attention ?

- Moi ? Jamais, me dit-il en me tendant un verre plein de Whisky. A nos deux corps...

- ... qui fusionneront très bientôt ensemble.

Il se met à rire de mon arrogance.

- Tu ne devais pas me séparer de mes vêtements ?

- A l'attaque, dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Sans ménagement, je lui arrache sa robe de sorcier. Puis, je m'attaque à sa chemise avec une lenteur désespérante. Je veux que son désir grandisse autant qu'il a grandi en moi. Je veux que la bosse déjà proéminente grossisse au maximum de ses possibilités avant que je ne le délivre de son pantalon.

- Tu cherches quoi, Ron ? A me faire craquer ?

- Je veux juste t'exciter mon grand.

- Tu ne sens pas que je suis DEJA excité ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?

- Tu veux tester sa dureté aussi ?

- Et pourquoi pas, le confrontai-je en y posant délicatement la main.

- Je te cache peut-être des choses, ouvre le paquet-cadeau pour en juger toi-même.

Je manque de lui arracher son pantalon et regarde avec envie le boxer blanc très explicite.

Je finis de lui enlever sa chemise pour admirer l'ensemble.Simplement parfait ! Et le choix du boxer est juste purement parfait. Bon, je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, enfin bon, c'est pas le mot, c'est la phrase qui n'est pas française enfin bon, pour résumer, il est canon, tout simplement canon. Et le contraste entre son boxer, si blanc, si pur, sur cette partie de son corps qui invite à la débauche et son corps si sombre, élancé, musclé. Un sourire niais a dû apparaître sur mon visage vu la tête de Blaise.

Je le pousse sur le canapé et me réinstalle sur lui à califourchon. Je réduis au maximum l'écart entre nos deux corps pour que nos érections se frôlent. Je fais onduler mon corps pour créer un rythme de frictions agréable autant pour lui que pour moi. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur mon dos, jouant avec le mouvement, montant et descendant, se baladant de mon cou au bas de mes reins. Je le fixe du regard, y faisant passer toute l'intensité de mon désir et de mon envie. Et visiblement, il est dans le même état d'excitation.

Ses yeux s'embrument d'anticipation. Nos corps sont brûlants de désir. Je pose l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux et pose l'autre sur ses lèvres pour les caresser. Ses yeux se ferment sous la caresse. Je m'avance vers lui, fait glisser mes doigts vers la nuque du jeune homme et les remplace par mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres restent soudées l'une à l'autre sans bouger, sans approfondir la sensation.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, approfondissant instantanément notre baiser. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et j'y fais pénétrer ma langue avec délice. S'ensuit un duel de haut vol pour la domination du baiser. Je le gagne sans souci grâce à mes doigts qui lui font connaître tant de plaisir qu'il se laisse aller. Et oui, je sais manipuler les jeunes hommes, surtout quand ma langue leur fait prendre leur pied. Et pour ça, je suis le meilleur, eh oui, je suis modeste, tellement peu !

Nos lèvres s'abandonnent au bout de quelques temps. Nous sommes à bout de souffle mais heureux. Le courant passe bien, voire même mieux que bien. Bon, d'accord, notre attirance réciproque y est peut-être pour quelque chose mais je pense aussi qu'il doit y avoir un fond de sentiments, chez moi. Ben oui, je suis pas dans sa tête. Enfin, à voir ses yeux. Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit, on est front contre front, à essayer de récupérer une respiration normale. Nos yeux ne se lâchent plus mais il n'y a pas que du désir dans son regard, il y a aussi du sentiment.

Il me sourit. Il est trop beau.

- Alors ? C'était pas mieux d'attendre ?

- Oh que si ! Tu embrasses comme un Dieu. Je sais pas avec qui tu as appris mais tu peux le remercier pour moi.

- Et tu ne m'as pas encore vu au lit ?

- Et quand le verrais-je ?

- Bientôt, très bientôt. Je te préviendrais mais pour le moment, il faut se concentrer sur ce qu'on va faire d'Harry et Drago.

- Et si on les enfermait ici juste avec un lit et sans baguette ?

- Je doute qu'ils finissent comme nous. Et je connais Drago, il aime être dominé au pieu mais face à son pire ennemi, il essaiera de dominer.

- Et ça risque de ne pas plaire à Harry.

- Mais il est vraiment nul en dominateur.

- Oui mais si Harry se sent en danger, il va se braquer.

- Donc il nous faudra de l'alcool.

- A ce propos, j'ai soif.

- Tant que tu n'as pas faim.

- J'ai seulement faim de tes lèvres.

- Juste de mes lèvres ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

- Alors embrasse-moi et on boira après.

Je m'empresse de m'exécuter. Quelques minutes après, je descends de ce corps et nous sers deux verres.

- A notre prochaine rencontre, trinquai-je.

- A notre prochaine rencontre.

- De toute façon, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les mettre ensemble.

- On n'a même pas besoin qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, il suffit juste qu'ils ressentent une attirance physique.

- Et ça, ce ne devrait pas être si dur, ils sont tous les deux très sexys et ne manquent pas de charme.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Harry est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais été attiré par lui et Drago est trop fin et trop blond. Je préfère les mecs plus virils, dominés, black de préférence avec une peau chocolat que je pourrais dévorer…

- Je suis ton homme.

Nous nous rhabillons pour rejoindre nos dortoirs. Il est plus de minuit et nous avons cours demain.

Après un dernier baiser au détour d'un couloir, nous nous séparons. Je fais attention à ne pas me faire surprendre par un préfet. Il ne manquerait plus que ma petite escapade nocturne n'enlève des points à ma maison.

Certes, Hermione n'aurait pas de mal à les rattraper mais Drago est là aussi et il n'a aucun mal à subordonner Rogue pour en récupérer.

Avant de m'endormir, je repense à la soirée. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé mon égal, enfin du moment qu'il se laisse prendre. Quand j'y repense, c'est assez amusant. Ce sont les gryffondors qui dominent les serpentards, au pieu comme au Quidditch. Il embrasse comme un Dieu, en tout cas, le Blaise.

Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je lui trouve un surnom mais pas un surnom ridicule, un surnom trognon, personnalisé. Je vais y penser cette nuit.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment.

Au prochain chapitre, " Intimité ", vous découvrirez qui fait battre le cœur d'Hermione, qui Harry mettra dans son lit et la première scène d' Intimité entre Blaise et Ron. Quelques petites surprises en perspective, j'espère.

J'espère pouvoir vous offrir très bientôt ce quatrième chapitre mais il ne fait que s'allonger et je dois encore écrire toutes les scènes M et je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je les bâcle. Donc, promis, je me dépêche. J'espère avant la fin du mois.

Bisous à tous et à toutes.

Merci d'être venu lire. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.

Avis aux reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail.


	4. Intimité

Et voilà, le chapitre tant attendu, enfin, j'espère. Il a été long à cause des vacances et du taf que j'ai eu. Les autres devraient être plus rapides à arriver. J'espère pouvoir mettre le chapitre 5 avant le 24 mars, jour où je commence mon stage qui ne me laissera plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture.

Autre info : je devrais très bientôt mettre en ligne " Merlin qu'ils sont stupides " dès que Kirjana m'aura donné son accord ( vous comprendrez pourquoi à ce moment-là ).

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Les découpages sont faits pour faciliter votre lecture. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux.

**Chapitre 4 : Intimité**

Blaise et moi nous sommes vus tous les soirs de la semaine et de la suivante, déjà pour notre plan et aussi pour être ensemble. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui trouver un surnom convenable, j'ai pensé à mon ptit Etalon mais vu que c'est moi qui vais le prendre, ça ne me semble pas très approprié. Je voudrais trouver quelque chose en lien avec sa couleur de peau, on dirait du chocolat, du chocolat en fusion et j'adore la dévorer, en plus, elle a un petit goût sucré, pour moi qui suis gourmand et un affamé chronique, c'est juste parfait. Bon, ok, j'avoue, je suis amoureux, je suis sûr que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. C'est que je sais cacher mes sentiments, moi, je suis un vrai gryffondor.

Ok, je sais très bien que je ne sais pas cacher mes sentiments mais qui voudrait cacher ses sentiments pour un aussi superbe mec, ça serait de la folie ! Bon, il est à Serpentard, oui, bon, il n'est pas parfait et alors, moi aussi, j'ai des défauts, pas beaucoup, certes mais quand même. De toute façon, mes défauts lui plaisent ou tout du moins, il ne s'en plaint pas. Et puis, on participe à l'entente gryffo-serpentarde. On s'affiche pas ouvertement, pas encore, on attend que d'autres, plus célèbres, ne montrent l'exemple. On est que leur bras droit, Blaise, celui de Drago et moi, celui d'Harry. Bras droit n'est pas le bon mot mais beaucoup pensent que nous ne sommes pas là par amitié mais par besoin ou par goût du pouvoir. Bien que ce soit faux, nous ne l'avons jamais clamé haut et fort.

Enfin bref, revenons-en à mon brownie, non, ce surnom-là est ridicule. Oui mais je peux quand même l'appeler " mon amour ", c'est trop cliché et puis, je risque de rougir, oui, c'est sûr ou alors juste, juste dans l'intimité. Oui, une fois dedans, il pourra plus s'échapper. Voilà, je vais faire ça. Mais ça ne me donne toujours pas son surnom. De toute façon, il va bientôt falloir que je rejoigne mon petit chéri. On est en week-end et cet après-midi, nous ne serons que tous les deux.

Harry, Hermione et Drago partent à Pré-au-Lard. Blaise et moi allons pouvoir nous câliner à loisir et peut-être même en faire plus. Ça y est, je suis excité rien que d'y penser. Eh mais c'est que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas… soulagé avec quelqu'un et mon pauvre petit poignet a beau être musclé grâce au Quidditch, ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux un mec et j'en ai un alors autant en profiter. Oh oui, mon cœur, cet aprèm, tu passes en dessous. Oh, oh, oh, j'ai trouvé son surnom : ma panthère, ma belle panthère noire. Une panthère, c'est sexy, sensuel, alléchant, félin, gracieux. Oui, c'est ça son surnom. Ma panthère, en plus, c'est noir naturellement. Whaouh, c'est parfait, j'ai trouvé son surnom.

- Eh Harry, tu sais quoi, j'ai trouvé le surnom de mon nouveau chéri ? dis-je en finissant de boutonner mon jean.

Ben quoi, je suis pas exhibitionniste, je viens juste de finir ma douche. Je suis dans mon dortoir, on est samedi matin et j'ai fait une grasse mat. Y a plus qu'Harry et moi dans le dortoir. D'ailleurs, Harry a fait des efforts pour s'habiller, il va certainement profiter de l'après-midi pour se promener avec sa future conquête. Et merde, moi qui pensait qu'il allait rester célibataire le temps que je le mette avec Drago.

- Et c'est quoi ce surnom ? me demande-t-il.

- Ma panthère.

- Sympa, pour un black, c'est très mignon.

- Oui mais c'est quand même viril ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mielleux.

- Et toi, tu comptes attaquer qui ?

- Colin mais juste pour me le taper parce qu'il a un de ces petits culs. Et puis, je suis en manque alors ce soir, il y passe. Il me voue une telle vénération que ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, en plus, je vais le faire tellement boire cet aprèm que ça passera tout seul.

- Tu sais que t'es gore. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il est vierge.

- Et alors ? Il va avoir ce qu'il a toujours voulu : son cher Harry Potter dans l'intimité. Il va juste falloir que je lui retire son appareil-photo pour éviter de voir les photos de mes ébats circuler dans Poudlard.

- Surtout que cela pourrait finir entre de mauvaises mains.

- Celles de Malfoy ?

- Oui, celles de ce blond sexy.

- Sexy ? Je croyais que tu avais déjà quelqu'un.

- Bien sûr mais reconnais qu'il est sexy.

- Peut-être mais vu que c'est mon ennemi et qu'il est hétéro, je ne le regarde pas.

- Eh bien, profites de l'après-midi pour regarder surtout s'il est aussi hétéro que tu le penses.

- Et toi, n'oublies pas que nous rentrons à 17h30. Je m'en voudrais de t'interrompre en pleine séance de sport.

- C'est que je voudrais surtout éviter que tu ne découvres qui est mon petit-ami avant d'être sûr de le garder.

- Ok donc arrange-toi pour faire ça avant.

- Attends, c'est pas encore sûr que je le fasses, je sais pas s'il est prêt.

- Tu serais pas amoureux, toi par hasard.

- De plus en plus à chaque seconde.

- Eh ben, c'est de pire en pire. Tu vas finir par te faire prendre, mon grand.

- Faut peut-être pas abuser quand même. Je suis un dominant, pas un dominé. Je le laisserais pas m'enculer.

- Du calme, Ron, je plaisantais. C'était qu'une blague, le seul qui pourrait t'avoir, c'est moi mais malheureusement, t'es pas mon type, je préfère...

- Les blonds sexys dominés tout comme Malfoy.

- Blond sexy peut-être puisque tu le dis mais dominé, faut pas rêver.

- Qui sait ! Bon, t'es prêt, j'ai faim.

- Ça change de d'habitude, dit-il en suivant son meilleur ami vers la porte du dortoir.

Colin les attendait dans la salle commune.

- Quel merveilleux petit toutou, s'extasie Harry en le voyant.

- Bonjour Colin.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

- Tu m'accompagnes toujours cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas louper une occasion de passer du temps avec toi.

- J'espère que tu tiens l'alcool.

- J'essaierai.

- Hermione passe son après-midi avec ...

- Comme d'habitude, Ron.

- J'espère qu'ils ne lui font rien de mal.

- A voir comment elle rentre, ils ne doivent lui faire que du bien mais bon, tu sais, à deux, ils doivent beaucoup plus la fatiguer.

- Sacrés frangins.

- On descend, propose Hermione qui vient de descendre.

- Tu es déjà prête ? Au vu de ton programme de l'aprèm, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vêtements pour mon programme, autant ne pas mettre de vêtements trop chers vu la façon dont ils me les enlèvent.

- Eh bien, voilà qui m'a ouvert l'appétit, intervient Harry.

- Vous vous êtes vraiment trouvé tous les trois, fait remarquer Colin.

- T'inquiètes pas mon beau, toi ausi, tu vas y passer.

- Ah bon ? fait-il, innocemment.

- Tu veux un avant-goût, s'excite Harry.

- Non, crie Ron, on va manger, tu lui feras goûter ce soir ou cet après-midi.

- Ça te tenterait qu'on se prenne une chambre au lieu de se balader ? continue Harry sur sa lancée.

- Vous verrez ça pendant le petit-déjeuner. J'ai faim et j'ai pas le temps.

- Désolé, Ron, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ta nouvelle conquête.

- Il n'est pas très patient et je suis sérieusement en manque, là.

- Mais de qui es-tu en manque, Ron ?

- Mon nouveau mec mais je ne te dirais pas de qui il s'agit.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore tapé tous les blacks de Poudlard ?

- Non, pas lui et j'en crève d'envie. Donc, je mange, vous partez à Pré-au- Lard et je passe mon aprèm à prendre mon pied.

- J'aime ta délicatesse, Ron.

- Parce que tu comptes faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier, toi avec mes frères.

- Je pensais plutôt à une grande chambre, un grand lit et les meilleurs amants du monde.

- Ben tu vois.

- Oui mais moi, j'ai la décence de ne pas expliciter ce que je vais faire.

- En tout cas, j'ai toujours faim donc, je me casse, tant pis pour vous.

- Ça y est, il boude.

- Je boude pas, j'ai juste faim.

- Bon, ok, on descend, dit Harry en saisissant par la main Colin, son très futur coup.

Non mais il est presque dix heures. Il va finir par en avoir marre de m'attendre. Je plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit qu'il était pas patient, en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Il doit se lever quand Drago se lève et ce dernier se lève tôt même s'il a la tête dans le cul. J'espère que si notre plan marche, Harry lui montrera les bienfaits de la farniente et de la grasse mat.

Je crois que je rêve un peu trop. Je doute que ce puisse être un couple qui tienne, ils sont beaucoup trop semblables. Ça va être explosif. J'ai encore oublié d'en parler à Blaise. Il va falloir que j'y pense. Si on se balade cet aprèm, peut-être, si on n'est pas trop occupé à s'embrasser. Ça y est, je suis en manque de baisers. Il faut que je l'embrasse mais je ne sais pas où il est. Merde, ça me fait chier. Bon, je vais aller faire un peu mes devoirs. Vous vous demandez sûrement pour quoi alors que je déteste ça. Eh bien parce que c'est la seule chose qui me prenne suffisamment la tête pour que j'arrête de penser à Blaise, c'est qu'il est dur à oublier mon mec.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry est parti se changer puisque l'heure des réjouissances a fait de même. Il a dû sortir l'un de ses beaux sous-vêtements d'une couleur irréelle, ils s'assortissent à la tenue, le teint et la couleur des yeux. C'est vraiment trop beau mais excessivement cher. Harry m'a dit qu'il m'en offrirait un pour mon anniversaire. Espérons qu'il n'oublie pas.

Avec mon teint pâle, mes cheveux roux et mes yeux noisette, ça rendra trop bien. Blaise aura envie de me manger, trop excitant comme pensée. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui me manque ? Lubrifiant, protection, fouet, menottes (non, je plaisante), bougies, encens. Ça va être très spontané ! Je veux juste que ce soit parfait, j'adore trop ce mec, j'ai vraiment envie que ça se passe bien avec lui, qu'il apprécie et qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi. J'adore créer des dépendances chez mes partenaires, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent m'oublier…

Sadique, manipulateur, moi ? Toujours ! Mais chut, c'est un secret, il faut pas que tout le monde l'apprenne. Je veux garder mon image de garçon sage et tête en l'air, il faut cacher le tigre sous une apparence rassurante. Vous ne saviez pas que je pouvais être intelligent, c'est sûr que de ce côté-là, Hermione est beaucoup plus visible mais là, on parle de sexe et un mec est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Plus que dix minutes avant que je ne le revoies. Et dans une heure, je serais seul avec. Hum ! J'ai hâte.

Je vérifie une dernière fois mes cheveux, mes vêtements et descends dans la salle commune. Hermione a revêtu sa cape, Harry porte maintenant une chemise rouge pourpre et sa cape noire en velours. Il est assis à côté de Colin, sa main caressant distraitement sa nuque. Eh bien, c'est qu'il prend de l'avance. Il commence les préliminaires avant le déjeuner. Je l'ai jamais vu autant en manque. On descend tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle. Ma panthère est déjà là, toujours à droite de Drago. Ce dernier est très bien apprêté avec sa cape en soie anthracite et sa chemise blanche.

Ah la la, ces samedis à Pré-au-Lard, c'est devenu tout un business du sexe. Les auberges font salle comble, généralement, on tourne. Une fois, c'est aux uns d'aller à l'extérieur laissant les dortoirs libres pour les autres. Le pire, c'est la salle sur demande. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas trop qui sont au courant et qu'Harry a désormais sa chambre perso. Hermione l'utilise les week-end où elle ne peut pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Le planning change tout le temps au gré des envies et besoins de chacun. Moi, cet aprèm, j'ai le dortoir, Neville a hérité de la salle sur Demande (ce qui m'arrange parce que Blaise n'aime pas le lit).

Il est beau quand même et le blanc lui va super bien, on dirait une petite chose pure et innocente.

Ouh, le méchant, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas si pur et innocent que ça. Je ne suis pas son premier, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ça y est, je recommence à m'exciter. Mais c'est pas possible d'être comme ça. J'espère que je parviendrais à me calmer après cet après-midi sinon je vais devoir enchaîner les douches froides. Il me sourit, c'est trop mignon.

Il a un sourire qui me fait fondre et ses yeux sont tellement… Douche froide ! Pense à quelque chose de moins excitant, regarde Parkinson avec sa tête de bulldog. Regarde comment elle aguiche la fille là-bas. Yeurk ! Ça fait pas partie de mes fantasmes deux meufs ensemble. Deux mecs par contre… mais calme-toi ! Assied-toi et mange ! Oui, il faut que je prenne des forces. J'ai un après-midi câlins en prévision, câlins avec ma petite panthère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Mange sans penser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione part en compagnie de Colin et de Harry tandis que je me retrouve enfin seul. Je rejoins Blaise dans le parc.

FIN POV Ron.

Hermione entra dans l'auberge où l'attendaient, attablés, les Weasley ou plus précisément deux d'entre eux, Fred et George avec lesquels elle sortait depuis l'été. Ils lui avaient tous les deux fait des avances et ne sachant lequel choisir, elle leur avait fait une proposition : sortir avec les deux en même temps, ils avaient le droit de ne se voir qu'à trois.

Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'elle les appréciait beaucoup trop pour se contenter d'un seul jumeau, qu'elle préférait se prendre la paire directement, qu'il risquait de lui manquer quelque chose sinon. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix, aussi anticonformiste soit-il. Ses parents avaient eu un peu de mal à imaginer leur fille avec deux hommes mais, vu qu'ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre les deux, ils préféraient se dire qu'elle n'en avait qu'un. Ils se levèrent, lui embrassèrent les joues et lui avancèrent un siège.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Fred.

- Et si nous montions plutôt une bouteille pour ne pas perdre de temps, lui répondit Hermione.

- Ça te démange tant que ça ? l'interrogea George.

- Oui et ose me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir, la rassura Fred.

- Nous allons te choyer comme une princesse. Tu auras le droit de nous faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux, hum, intéressant, se dit pour elle, Hermione. Et ma bouteille ?

- Que veux-tu ? Bièraubeurre ou Whisky Pur Feu ?

- Plutôt bièraubeurre, je veux profiter de vous pleinement.

- Une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, Madame Rosmerta.

- Bien, bien, les jeunes, souffla Madame Rosmerta, fatiguée de ces week-end où les étudiants sortaient pour s'envoyer en l'air, quoi que ce couple ne soit atypique : deux garçons et une fille.

Elle en avait vu passer des couples depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son auberge. Des couples infidèles, des jeunes mariés, des couples gays, des étudiants échevelés, des incestes, des adultères mais jamais elle n'avait vu une jeune fille si jeune avec deux garçons et encore moins des jumeaux. Les fameux jumeaux, les Weasley, ils étaient devenus célèbres dès Poudlard grâce à leurs farces.

Ils avaient depuis ouvert un commerce de farces et attrapes fleurissant. Ils étaient devenus en quelques temps de très bons partis puisqu'en plus, issus d'une famille de sang-purs. Mais aucune n'a réussi à séparer les jumeaux. Dans le fond, la petite Hermione avait peut-être trouvé le meilleur moyen : prendre les deux et elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. De plus, elle semblait savoir les distinguer. Mme Weasley était-elle au courant de la vie sexuelle spéciale de ses fils et si oui, qu'en pensait-elle ?

Fred, George et Hermione étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre. Le lit, drapé de soie blanche, était d'une taille phénoménale, bien assez grand pour eux trois.

Fred aida Hermione à enlever sa cape tandis que George lui ôtait délicatement ses chaussures. Après quoi, Fred lui ravit ses lèvres.

- Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie.

- Moi aussi, Fred, moi aussi, murmura-t-elle après leur baiser.

- Et moi ? demanda, tout penaud, George. Tu n'avais pas envie de m'embrasser, moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours envie de vous embrasser. Vous avez beau être jumeaux, vous n'embrassez pas de la même façon, vos langues et vos goûts sont différents. Quand vous êtes près de moi, je ne peux que mieux vous distinguer. Viens par là, mon beau.

Elle empoigna le col de la chemise de George pour venir déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser bruyant et humide.

- Tout ce que j'aime, murmura-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

- Fred, tu peux nous servir un verre, demanda-t-elle en défaisant sa cravate rouge et or.

- A vos ordres, princesse.

Il lui tendit un verre puis un autre vers son frère, il se saisit, pour finir, du sien.

- A quoi trinquons-nous, mademoiselle ? demanda George.

- A notre merveilleuse histoire !

- A notre merveilleuse histoire ! reprirent en chœur les deux jeunes frères.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'auberge d'Abelforth, Harry et Colin avaient commencé à boire. Ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième verre de Whisky pur feu quand Harry amorça un rapprochement discret. Il posa la main sur la cuisse du blond qui sursauta légèrement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Et d'un point pour moi, pensa Harry.

Il commença à faire des petits mouvements circulaires sur la jambe, remontant progressivement. Harry le vit rougir timidement avant que le blond ne pose lui aussi sa main sur la sienne pour les faire remonter jusqu'à l'endroit tant convoité. Harry se releva brusquement et saisit la bouteille par le goulot.

- Tu viens ? dit-il à Colin qui ne comprenait pas son empressement.

Il s'adressa à l'aubergiste pour avoir les clés d'une des chambres.

- La 11, ça te va, lui demanda l'aubergiste.

- Parfait, j'embarque ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la bouteille.

Harry saisit la main de Colin de sa main libre et ils montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre 11.

À Poudlard.

Ron se baladait main dans la main avec Blaise dans le parc déserté. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, il faut dire que la température diminuait très vite dès que le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça va mais si tu veux me proposer quelque chose, je doute que je refuserai.

- Tu viendrais dans le dortoir des gryffondors.

- A condition que la prochaine fois, ce soit toi qui vienne.

- Moi dans le dortoir des serpentards ?

- Samedi soir prochain. On organise une beuverie et les dortoirs seront vides.

- Vides ?

- Oui et tu pourrais peut-être passer toute la nuit avec moi.

- Serait-ce une proposition indécente, monsieur Zabini ?

- Seulement si tu n'acceptais pas.

- Et si je te faisais la même proposition maintenant pour le restant de l'après-midi ?

- J'accepterai sans hésiter.

- Alors on y va ?

- Je te suis.

Ron escorta Blaise jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors pour ensuite courir jusqu'à son dortoir. Ce dernier était vide, comme prévu. La décoration rouge et or fit légèrement grimacer le serpentard.

- De mon lit, tu ne verras plus cette couleur.

- Alors allons-y vite.

Il le guida jusqu'à son lit, l'y poussa et s'installa confortablement sur lui. Sauvagement, avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour retirer sa cape avant de s'attaquer juste après à sa chemise, desserrant très légèrement sa cravate. Ceci fait, il enleva lui aussi sa robe noire et sa chemise blanche. Sa cravate vola à travers la pièce, la sienne vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Il fondit sur le bout de chair dévoilé par la chemise de Blaise.

- Ça y est, j'ai faim, murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me manger.

- Je peux vraiment, demanda Ron, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'attends que ça.

POV Blaise.

Je pourrai m'y faire au rouge. Finalement, les gryffondors ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Ils ne sont pas aussi prudes et frileux et, au vu de mon rouquin et de son best, visiblement, ils sont tous comme ça. Cependant, peut-être que les filles ne sont pas comme ça.

- Ron, où sont les autres ?

- Les autres, demanda Ron, relevant la tête de la chemise de Blaise.

- Tes amis, ceux avec lesquels tu partages ce dortoir.

- Ah, eux ! Harry se tape Colin, Seamus et Dean doivent être à l'auberge à boire et Hermione est avec mes frères.

- Tes frères ?

- Mes frères jumeaux.

- Elle les aide dans leur entreprise.

- Pas vraiment, elle les aide plutôt à se soulager.

- …

Je lui jette un regard interloqué.

- Elle est avec mes deux frères, elle couche avec.

- Deux mecs.

- Ben oui, elle ne pouvait pas choisir et eux ne voulaient pas se séparer. Et selon eux, elle est hum…

- Eh bien, vous cachez bien votre jeu.

- Nous sommes plein de surprises, nous autres, gryffondors.

Je te le fais pas dire, mon beau. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en si peu de temps, on se retrouverait sur un lit, toi sur moi, à lécher délicatement mais avec fougue, mon torse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais avec ta langue mais j'adorerai que tu me fasses la même chose un peu plus bas. Tu te décides enfin à m'enlever ma chemise.

Je me tiens toujours sur mes coudes, profitant de la vue que tu m'offres. Cependant, cela m'empêche de le toucher. Je me rattraperai plus tard, après tout, nous avons tout l'après-midi et même plus. Il a ce petit côté pervers qui me plaît tant. En plus, il est musclé parfaitement (merci le Quidditch), ce qui ne gâche strictement rien. D'habitude, je ne suis pas trop pour les roux mais ses cheveux mi-longs, légèrement bouclés lui donnent un aspect sauvage délectable.

Il défait ma ceinture, déboutonne mon pantalon et, avant que je comprenne ce qu'il fait, je me retrouve nu, totalement offert à ses caprices. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit entièrement nu, ça doit être pour ça qu'il me scrute de haut en bas. Je ne déroge pas à la règle, je suis un grand black qui a des atouts bien placés. Atouts dont il semble vraiment appréciés la vue.

- Mais c'est que tu serais bien monté, ma panthère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, les panthères ont toujours de grandes queues.

- Peut-être mais tu es la première VRAIE panthère que je rencontre.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il avale ma verge déjà durcie, la faisant s'étendre encore plus entre ses lèvres. Et, comme je le prévoyais, il y assène de petits coups de langue encore plus délectables à cet endroit que sur mon torse. Mes reins se cambrent de plus en plus, accentuant son emprise sur moi.

Ma grande taille ne semble pas le perturber outre mesure car il avale l'intégralité de mon sexe à chaque aller, malaxant mes bourses entre ses doigts longs. Il joue avec comme avec des boules de relaxation. Je ne pense pas pour autant que cela l'apaise, moi en tout cas, je ne suis que gémissements. Comment résister à de tels assauts ?

- Att…attention, je vais venir.

Je sais que tous les mecs n'aiment pas qu'on leur éjacule dans la bouche, surtout pas les serpentards. En réalité, le seul avec lequel je le fais, c'est Drago. Il est toujours très demandeur de ce genre de choses. Il en est même un adepte mais ça, je laisserai à Harry le plaisir de le découvrir.

Ron ne me lâche pas pour autant. Il accélère même le rythme. Je viens mais il ne cesse ses mouvements, ralentissant tout de même, avalant au fur et à mesure avec délectation. Une dizaine de va-et-vient plus tard, il se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement épanoui.

Il se rapproche de moi, pose ses mains sur mon torse et m'embrasse légèrement les tétons. Doucement, je fais glisser mes bras pour m'allonger complètement. Nous avons le temps de prendre notre temps, il est encore tôt.

Après quelques baisers et suçons, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

- Tu es trop bon, me dit-il.

- Et toi, tu es trop doué, mon beau.

- On me le dit souvent, se vanta-t-il.

Je me renfrogne et boude.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, ma jolie panthère. Tu es juste parfait.

- Parfait ?

- Bien sûr, en plus, tu as juste ce que je veux là où je l'adore.

- Donc je suis parfait pour toi.

- Reste à savoir si je suis fait pour toi.

- Tu me montres, lui demandai-je de façon aguicheuse.

Il se lève du lit, retire son boxer et vient se réinstaller sur le lit, s'allongeant.

- A moi de t'explorer.

Quelle magnifique pièce ! Ni trop épaisse, ni trop fine, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Eh, c'est vachement important, c'est quand même moi qui vais l'accueillir. Je ne lui ai pas dit mais comme Drago, je préfère être dominé. J'ai quand même eu quelques expériences en tant que dominant, comme avec Drago mais je ne m'y suis jamais senti à ma place. Je n'ai pas le bon rythme, heureusement que le blond me guidait, ça, c'est un bon point pour lui. En même temps, certaines positions y sont plus propices.

Je m'amuse à laper le bout de son gland rougi, juste histoire de le goûter parce que j'ai envie, très envie de le sentir en moi. Il a un léger arrière-goût sucré. Pour lui faire comprendre que je le veux, je lui prends les doigts et les suce avidement. Je me rallonge sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi. Ses doigts restent dans ma bouche tandis que ses lèvres redescendent le long de mon torse. Arrivé au nombril, je libère ses doigts pour qu'il vienne m'en faire grâce.

Je m'allonge plus confortablement pendant qu'il se prépare. Il me propose un coussin que j'accepte. Il est prévenant, c'est bien, ça me change. Il me demande de prendre du lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit. Je lui donne, il le pose à côté de lui. Il s'installe devant moi, m'écartant les jambes, les rehaussant légèrement pour m'installer au mieux.

Il insère délicatement un premier doigt, se servant de sa main gauche pour me caresser le bas du torse, effleurant de temps à autre ma verge tendue. Je ne suis pas trop contracté, ce n'est pas ma première fois mais vu que ma dernière fois commence légèrement à dater, j'apprécie sa douceur. Il sait être aussi tendre qu'il peut se montrer impulsif. Que de surprises chez ces gryffondors. Je crois que je suis bien tombé avec mon rouquin. En plus, il ne faut pas lui dire, bien sûr mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Drago me tuerait s'il savait.

- Hum…

Il vient d'introduire un deuxième doigt et c'est un pur délice. Ça y est, j'ai repris le rythme. J'ondule légèrement du bassin, le forçant à entrer un peu plus en moi.

- Ça te suffit ou tu veux que je continue.

Je le regarde, éberlué, un peu surpris par sa proposition. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me laisse le choix.

- Que veux-tu, toi ? demanda Ron.

- Je te veux, toi.

- Moi ou une autre partie de mon anatomie ?

- Bon, j'avoue, là, tout de suite, c'est une autre partie de ton anatomie, la plus dure dont j'ai envie.

Il fait ressortir ses doigts, prend un préservatif, le pose sur son sexe et y applique du lubrifiant en quelques allers et venus.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sondant mes envies, mes appréhensions. Il vient m'embrasser une dernière fois pour sceller notre union puis entre, d'un coup sec, en moi. Je laisse échapper un léger cri partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Tout en vérifiant mon état, il se retire totalement avant de rentrer de moitié pour finir lentement sa progression.

Il semble chercher quelque chose. Du bout, il effleure un petit point qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Il me sourit et s'attarde sur ce point, s'amusant à y appliquer de petits mouvements de frottements. Je serre le drap, c'est plus qu'agréable, c'est transcendant. Putain, il est doué. Coucher avec lui, c'est tout à fait différent que de coucher avec un serpentard.

Pour eux, il n'y a que le sexe pour le sexe, juste son plaisir compte. J'étais comme ça aussi, au début, avant Drago. Il m'a montré quelques principes de base du plaisir, comment en donner à l'autre, il m'a tellement montré comment lui en prenait. Je ne sais pas si c'est un Maître du sexe mais c'est un Maître de l'orgasme. Ron, par contre, oh, lui, c'est un pur dieu du sexe.

Pourquoi ça circule pas dans les couloirs, ce genre d'informations ! Quoi que, à y réfléchir, je comprends, ses ex devaient vouloir le garder pour eux. Hum, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Ce ne serait pas serpentard. Il passe mes jambes au-dessus de ses épaules et, de sa main gauche, il m'entrouvre les lèvres. Un feulement s'échappe de ma bouche. Il me regarde avec envie. Je réitère le bruit et ses coups de reins s'accélèrent. Alors c'est à ça qu'il carbure, le petit, aux bruits ! Alors, attend, mon beau. Je vais te faire plaisir.

Les feulements se transforment en gémissements puis en petits cris qui, peu à peu, se transforment en petits mots, non pas murmurés mais criés. Ça le rend fou et je trouve ça superbement excitant. Mon sexe pulse sur mon ventre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Au moment où je veux m'en saisir, il me devance et commence à me masturber. Ses mouvements sont saccadés, irréguliers, forts. Un vrai régal et une vraie torture pour moi. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il continue.

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, il ralentit ses mains en même temps que ses coups de reins qui se font plus lents et plus profonds. Il prend son temps pour venir et pour me faire venir. Mes gémissements se muent progressivement en halètements pour finir par un cri rauque, celui de ma libération. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je me déverse entre nos deux corps, nous unissant d'une autre manière, tout aussi sensuelle. Il se penche vers moi et dans un dernier coup de reins salvateur, se libère, scellant ses lèvres aux miennes pour un chaste baiser.

FIN POV BLAISE.

Pendant ce temps, à l'auberge de Rosmerta.

Quatre mains se baladaient sur un corps assez pâle. Ce corps féminin était assis entre deux autres corps, couverts de taches de rousseur. Deux corps puissants entouraient de tout leur amour le corps gracieux. Ils l'effleuraient du bout de leurs doigts, comme s'ils craignaient de pouvoir la casser.

De faibles sons, semblables à des ronronnements de chat, s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il ne lui restait déjà plus que ses sous-vêtements, en satin rouge. Les deux jeunes hommes ne portaient, eux aussi, plus que leur boxer, l'un avec une tête de chien, la langue pendante, semblant baver, l'autre avec un coq, marchant fièrement, queue et crête dressées. En même temps, cela n'aurait choqué quiconque les connaissait puisqu'ils avaient toujours été originaux et farceurs.

POV Hermione.

Quand ils parlaient de princesse, j'ai l'impression d'être du cristal.

- Mes chéris, vous savez que je ne vais pas me casser ?

- Tu n'aimes pas notre tendresse, demanda Fred, devant moi, jouant avec mon nombril.

- Si, bien sûr mais… nous n'avons pas autant de temps que pendant les vacances. Il va falloir que vous alliez un peu plus vite.

Je sens ma poitrine retomber très légèrement. George m'a enlevé mon soutien-gorge et Fred attaque déjà mes seins. C'est divin. Je suis totalement enveloppée de douceur et de chaleur.

Ma tête se penche en arrière tandis que George s'applique à me rendre dingue en me faisant des légers suçons dans le cou. Fred tête mes seins comme un enfant tandis que ses mains passent sous mon shorty. J'essaie de résister à ne pas tomber contre George, me laissant totalement aller.

Ma main gauche se positionne au niveau du nombril de Fred, descendant avidement vers sa virilité. Ma main droite s'accroche désespérément à la nuque de George.

- Hum, plus vite, leur ordonnai-je.

Après tout, ils sont à mes ordres.

Tandis que George me penche plus vers lui pour que je prenne appui, Fred fait descendre mon dernier vêtement. Sitôt ceci fait, mes deux amants se lèvent, m'allongent à leur côté et je subis leurs assauts avec délice, l'un s'occupant du haut, l'autre du bas. Mes yeux sont fermés mais je peux les reconnaître, décidément, ils n'utilisent pas leur langue de la même façon. Pas qu'il y en ait un qui le fasse moins bien que l'autre mais leur méthode diffère et me remplit de joie autant l'un que l'autre.

J'ai bien changé depuis ma première année, je suis toujours une Miss-je-sais-tout aux yeux de tout le monde mais mes amants, anciens et actuels, savent que je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, en apparence seulement.

Tout le monde croit aussi que je veux sortir avec Ron ou Harry alors qu'en réalité, je suis beaucoup trop proche d'eux pour m'y intéresser, sans compter le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux gays. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai découvert. Ça avait provoqué un de ces fous rires. Tout se passait toujours dans le dortoir des garçons, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Même entre eux, c'avait été long et fastidieux.

Finalement, la découverte s'était faite par hasard grâce à un beau garçon, ce dernier possédant un arrière-train d'enfer. Ils s'étaient fourvoyé en regardant, de manière envieuse, cette croupe bien dessinée. J'ai découvert, pour Harry, son inclinaison pour les hommes en le surprenant, avec l'une de ses conquêtes, lors d'une de mes rondes de préfet. Je savais qu'Harry se baladait souvent la nuit et je ne lui disais jamais rien. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il en profitait pour jouer avec des hommes et pour leur faire connaître l'extase.

C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que j'étais arrivée. Je les ai observé un petit moment, une lueur perverse dans les yeux mêlés à une pointe de gêne. Quand je le lui avais dit le lendemain, il m'a répondu qu'il était effectivement gay mais que, si je regardais sur ma gauche, je verrais un autre gay qui n'y allait pas de main morte le soir avec Dean. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour Ron. Depuis, nous avons pris l'habitude de parler de nos conquêtes.

Ron n'a même pas été gêné quand je lui ai parlé de mon attirance pour ses deux frères. C'est même lui qui lui avait proposé de sortir avec les deux puisque je ne pouvais pas choisir. Je ne sais toujours pas comment s'appelle sa nouvelle conquête. C'est la première fois qu'il ne nous dit pas immédiatement de qui il s'agit. D'habitude, de toute façon, il couche avec lui et après, il sort avec. Là, il a fait l'inverse. Bien que maintenant, il doit avoir eu son moment d'extase. Et ça sera bientôt le mien.

Mes gémissements ne cessent de retentir dans la chambre, se mêlant à leurs soupirs. Fred s'est allongé sur moi, il ondule contre moi, jouant avec mes seins, rythmant ma respiration. Un froissement me pousse à ouvrir les yeux. George est debout, il ne porte plus rien. Il est nu, beau et fièrement dressé. Fred se lève et est vite remplacé par George que j'accueille à bras ouverts. Il m'embrasse tendrement, passionnément, intensément. J'aime ces derniers instants, plein d'anticipation.

George me fait rouler sur le côté, Fred s'installe derrière moi. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Un frisson me parcourt tandis que, l'un après l'autre, ils me pénètrent. George commence, me prenant d'un seul coup de reins. Fred attend, déposant sur ma nuque de petits baisers, me collant tout contre son corps. Une fois que les coups de reins se font fluides, Fred entre lentement, tendrement, avec douceur puis s'harmonise avec George. Je me sens bien entre eux, protégée, rassurée, aimée. Oui, je me sens aimée.

Grâce à eux, j'ai découvert l'amour à trois. Fred continue à poser ses lèvres sur ma nuque, George m'embrasse par effleurement. Leurs mains s'entrelacent sur ma hanche. L'autre main de Fred me caresse les cheveux. Comment ne pas se sentir à sa place, ici, entre eux. J'ai découvert une nouvelle sorte de pénétration avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les avoir indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Je les voulais à deux ou rien.

Bien sûr, les premières fois avaient été laborieuses. Ils n'avaient jamais été à trois dans un lit. Ils n'avaient jamais pratiqué la double pénétration individuellement. Aucune fille ne leur avait fait une proposition comme la mienne. Heureusement qu'ils ont le même corps sans quoi, cela aurait été un problème supplémentaire. De ce côté-là, je n'allais pas être embêtée. Leur complicité a fait le travail pour moi.

Ils ont trouvé leur place, progressivement, instinctivement en fonction de leurs envies, de leur curiosité. Ce qui est fascinant chez eux, c'est qu'ils ne se parlent jamais, ils trouvent leur place directement, alternant parfois pendant l'acte. Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils prennent à la fois leur temps et jouent avec mon corps.

D'un autre côté, je les sens très excités, pressés dans leur envie de me donner du plaisir. Mes mouvements se font plus profonds, plus entiers. Leurs mouvements sont langoureux. Je les sens se coller encore plus à moi. Leur chaleur est étouffante mais j'adore ça. J'ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux, bruns de George. Il me regarde tellement tendrement que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Pour me punir, Fred en profite pour me mordre l'épaule, avant de la lécher et d'y déposer un magnifique suçon. C'est le paroxysme de cette relation, l'instant de bonheur et d'extase qui précède la béatitude. Je les sens se fondre en moi comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Je sais qu'ils sont venus. Malgré les préservatifs, j'ai ressenti la tension de leurs corps, les soubresauts de leur membre. Le rythme ralentit, leurs corps s'écartent plus à chaque va-et-vient.

La récréation se finit. Un vide se propage en moi : ils se sont retirés. Je me remets sur le dos et ils viennent se coller à moi, m'enlaçant de leur présence.

FIN POV Hermione.

Hermione, Fred, George et Harry se retrouvèrent devant chez Zonko pour rentrer au château ensemble. Colin était déjà parti, sachant qu'Harry ne s'encombrait pas de petit-ami. Certes, il était déçu de s'être laissé dépuceler par son héros sans qu'il y ait de relation sérieuse à la clé. Cependant, il avait déjà eu de la chance, Harry avait été doux avec lui, n'ayant pas croisé Drago de la journée. Colin pleurait au détour d'une petite ruelle, au fin fond de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'aurait jamais tenu jusqu'à son dortoir.


	5. Découverts

Voilà, chose promise, chose due, je vous offre ce chapitre comme promis avant le 24 mars même si ce n'est qu'à 1heure 30 du délai.

Pas de RAR cette fois-ci même si j'ai eu plein de reviews. Merci à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs ( si, si, y en a sur ce site ). Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Découverts**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en conciliabule. Ils avaient chacun passé une excellente journée et, comme à chaque fois, ils en parleraient toute la nuit jusqu'à s'endormir sur le canapé, enlacés tous trois, Hermione entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Aurait-ce dû être prémonitoire par rapport à Fred et à George ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle les aimait, ses meilleurs amis, pas d'un amour pur mais d'une tendresse, à la limite de celle d'une mère.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry. Il avait été subitement pris d'une envie de douche.

- Il est insatiable, finit par sortir Hermione.

- Effectivement, il n'a pas dû avoir son compte. Au fait, comment vont mes frères ?

- Ils vont bien, ils te passent le bonjour et celui de tes parents.

- Merci. Ça se passe toujours aussi bien avec eux ? Pas de regrets dans ta décision ?

- Aucun et je sens que ça va durer. Je les aime et ils semblent m'aimer tout autant.

- C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eu quand le sort de silence s'est rompu cet été.

- Désolée, il y a des fois comme ça où ils ne se contrôlent pas.

- Je crois qu'avec toi, ils ne se contrôlent jamais.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Qu'est-ce qui est un compliment ? demanda Harry.

- Le fait que mes frères ne se contrôlent pas quand ils sont en sa présence.

- Ah parce qu'ils se sont contrôlés !

- Eh, assied-toi donc au lieu de raconter des conneries.

- Qui commence, demanda Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la placer tout contre lui.

- Ron, voyons. C'est lui qui a eu le dortoir.

- Ok, à toi, mon pote.

Et Ron raconta sa balade en amoureux avec sa panthère, leurs préliminaires et leurs premiers ébats. À la fin de son récit, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire.

- Ça y est, hourra ! Notre Ronny est amoureux.

- Vous croyez ?

- Il y avait des étoiles dans tes yeux, des petites étincelles qui brillaient et ça a été encore pire quand tu nous as raconté ton orgasme.

- Mais lui, est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer ? Comment savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi ?

- Et si tu lui demandais, proposa Harry.

- Bien sûr et j'en profite pour le demander en mariage.

- Peut-être pas si tôt, voyons Ron, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est pas le genre à te faire une déclaration d'amour ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est pas un poufsouffle au moins, l'honneur est sauf.

- Non, ce n'est pas un poufsouffle.

- Alors qui ?

- Harry, quand il sera prêt, il nous en parlera.

Harry bouda tandis que Hermione riait à pleine poitrine.

- Moi, je voulais savoir, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je voulais savoir mais il ne nous le dira que quand il sera prêt.

Une idée apparut dans la tête d'Harry. Il savait comment il allait faire pour le découvrir.

- Et toi, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut au pieu, le petit Colin ?

- Mouais, ben pas grand-chose. En plus, c'est chiant les puceaux, je peux pas me défouler avec. Il n'avait quasiment aucune expérience, cela dit, il sait se servir de sa bouche. Je le reprendrai peut-être pour ça. Il a une de ces bouches aspirantes…

- Bouche aspirante ? Tu as vraiment des expressions bizarres.

- M'en fous.

- Arrête de faire le gamin, Harry sinon je te prive de sexe pendant une semaine.

- Tu pourras jamais.

- Tu connais les ceintures de chasteté.

- Même pas drôle, Hermione.

- Je sais mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à parler plus respectueusement de tes amants. Est-ce que moi, je dis que Fred et George me sautent sauvagement ?

- Parce que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne commenterai pas. Ils sont très tendres et très amoureux.

- Dis-nous en plus. Tu nous dis juste que tu prends ton pied mais je me suis toujours demandé lequel commençait, demanda Harry.

- Et si aucun des deux ne commençait ? proposa Hermione.

- Hein, s'étonnèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

- Un indice, les garçons, je suis plus perverse que vous. Allez, avouez que c'est un de vos fantasmes.

- Mais de quoi tu… oh, comprit Harry. Non ? Pas notre petite Hermione.

- Et si, je suis beaucoup plus perverse que vous deux réunis.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, demanda, incrédule, Ron.

- Reste sur ton petit nuage, chéri, papa et maman parlent de choses de grand, rit Hermione.

- Je veux savoir, bouda Ron.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, on va savoir si Hermione a passé une bonne après-midi.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

- Allez Drago, souris ! C'est pas parce que j'ai profité de mon après-midi et pas toi que tu dois tirer la gueule.

- Si, je voulais m'envoyer en l'air.

- Et avec qui ?

- N'importe qui, je m'en fous. Je voulais baiser.

- Très beau langage, monsieur Malefoy, ironisa Blaise.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Magnifique. Je t'aurai bien proposé mes services mais je suis épuisé. Mon mec est un vrai étalon.

- Et c'est…

- Un sombre inconnu que tu ne me piqueras pas.

- Comme si tes mecs m'intéressaient.

- Peut-être pas mais tu aimerais bien te faire sauter ce soir, mine de rien.

- Bien sûr, je suis en manque de sexe et vu que je n'ai pas de chambre personnelle contrairement à cet enculé de Potter…

- Enculé ? Tu es sûr de ton info ?

- Tu crois pas non plus que c'est un dominant.

- Ça t'arrangerait bien, Drago.

- Oui, ça m'arrangerait mais je n'oserai jamais me laisser baiser par lui. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Je suis un Malefoy quand même. Je ne pourrai jamais m'agenouiller devant lui pour lui tailler une pipe. Tiens, au fait, ça te branche pas ?

- Drago, moi casé, moi pas intéressé.

- Juste une petite.

- Drago, douche froide.

- Non !

- Alors file faire un tour.

- Je t'emmerde, je pars mais pas parce que tu me l'as demandé, plus pour trouver un mec pour cette nuit.

- Mais oui, allez, dégage.

Drago sortit, déambulant vers la porte de la salle commune, se dandinant fièrement.

Ce soir, la pêche sera bonne, se dit Drago, foi de Malefoy.

Ça faisait déjà une heure que notre prince se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, errant comme une âme en peine. Toujours aucune proie en vue, non pas qu'il n'ait croisé personne mais aucun ne remportait ses faveurs. Ils étaient soit trop jeunes, soit trop moches, indignes de son postérieur. Enfin, alors qu'il allait renoncer, il tomba sur Michael Corner et quand je dis tomber, c'est tombé au sens propre. Il se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur le torse du jeune homme.

Hum, joliment musclé, constata le blond.

- Désolé, j'aurai dû regarder où j'allais, s'excusa Michael.

- C'est pas si grave et puis, au moins, tu as amorti ma chute.

- Ce fut avec plaisir, beau blond.

- Intéressé, demanda Dray, les yeux brillants.

- Oh que oui.

- On y va ?

- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

- Hum, c'est vrai que je suis bien installé, ici malgré la bosse que je sens grandir. Je te plais à ce point, Michael ?

- Ai-je le droit de te dire oui ?

- Ça flatterait mon égo et il adore ça.

- Puis-je te le prouver directement ?

- J'espère que tu es doué, dit Drago avant de poser lui-même ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un déchaînement de grâce, elles s'effleurèrent et jouèrent pour la domination.

Leurs mains touchaient leur corps, commençant à les dénuder. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils se levèrent précipitamment. Drago saisit la main de Michael et l'entraîna, tel un enfant, vers la salle sur demande.

Le samedi soir, généralement, celle-ci était occupée mais, puisque les autres avaient passé leur journée à Pré-au-Lard, elle était vide. Il pensa rapidement à un endroit simple mais romantique et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Apparu sous ses yeux, une chambre blanche, des bougies rouges posées un peu partout au sol, entourant un grand lit à la literie grise souris en satin.

- Ça te plaît, demanda Drago.

- C'est parfait.

- C'est normal, je suis parfait, dit Drago en se rapprochant lascivement de sa proie.

- Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'intéresser.

- Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sexe, aujourd'hui et je dois bien reconnaître que tu as certains attributs très bien placés.

- Mon cul, par exemple.

- Oui, ton cul par exemple. Mais c'est pas tout ce qui me plaît et ce n'est pas la partie de ton anatomie que je vais préférer ce soir.

- Attend, tu veux dire que…

- Oui, mon grand, tu vas pouvoir me prendre mais en échange, je vais te tailler la meilleure pipe de ta vie, ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr que ça me tente, qui refuserait tes lèvres à un tel endroit.

- Je ne sais pas, pas toi visiblement.

- Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

- Et pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me déshabiller ?

- Viens par là, mon beau blond.

POV Drago

Il m'entraîne à sa suite, me tenant par la main. Il me fait asseoir avec précaution sur le lit et jette mes vêtements un par un, me les enlevant avec douceur. Je vais le speeder un peu parce que sinon, on va coucher là. Quoi que, ça serait peut-être pas si mal hormis s'il découvre de quoi je rêve. Là, je serai dans la merde. Bon donc, définitivement, je ne peux pas dormir ici.

- Dépêche-toi, je suis vraiment très excité. Et j'ai vraiment mais vraiment hâte de te voir nu et de pouvoir te goûter.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, me répondit-il, se déshabillant, me laissant en boxer. Je te plais ?

Après une ou deux secondes de contemplation, je l'allonge sur le lit pour me jeter sauvagement sur sa verge.

Hum, voilà ce que j'aime. Surprendre mes partenaires m'excite au plus haut point. Et au vu des gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche, je crois que j'ai réussi.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je m'abaisse à faire des fellations aux hommes qui partagent mon lit.

Juste pour avoir le contrôle sur eux. Je les tiens par leur centre nerveux, tout leur désir est concentré sur ce point, ce point que je tiens entre mes lèvres et que je stimule sans vergogne. J'adore les sentir gonfler et m'envahir. La première fois que je l'ai fait pourtant, ce n'était pas comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait leur faire autant de bien, à eux comme à moi. J'ai appris doucement que je n'étais pas fait pour être dominant. Ma fierté de serpentard m'y a forcé lors de mes premiers rapports mais je ne ressentais pas ce plaisir que l'autre éprouvait.

L'extase était amère, incomplète. Je me suis donc procuré un jouet pour tester moi-même l'extase. Ça a été dur et périlleux puisque je devais faire ma première expérience seul.

Mais ce que j'ai ressenti, vibrant sous mes doigts, me faisant me tendre, m'arquer sous ce plaisir incroyable que me provoquait ce petit objet.

Quand je suis arrivé au summum de l'extase, mon corps était perdu, comme s'il était parcouru de milliers de petites aiguilles qui le paralysaient. Après ça, je me suis mis à chercher des dominants. Heureusement que je suis à Serpentard, les dominants ne devaient pas manquer. Après avoir passé quelques jours entiers à en chercher un, je me suis rabattu sur mon meilleur ami. Passé la stupéfaction de ma position, il m'a pris, avec une maladresse attendrissante, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris le contrôle. Une autre fois, toujours avec lui, pour lui donner des sensations encore meilleures, je lui ai fait une fellation et j'ai découvert que j'étais très doué pour ça. Il suffisait de voir son visage se déformer sous le plaisir. Je l'ai même laissé se répandre dans ma bouche. Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible. C'est pour ça que je recommence à chaque fois, sans compter que c'est une très bonne façon de le préparer.

Mais il faut que je m'occupe de Michael, sa respiration devient très irrégulière, il ne va pas tarder à succomber. Ensuite, j'aurai droit à ma récompense. Vite, il faut que je fasse vite, mon boxer commence à être trop étroit et je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps. J'accélère mes allers et venus sur son sexe, resserrant ma prise. Quelques secondes après, il rendait les armes. Et d'une victoire.

Je me lève, retire mon boxer et le laisse contempler, espérant qu'il sera rapide à récupérer pour qu'il me fasse don de son corps.

Je me dandine sous ses yeux, prenant parfois des poses plus que suggestives. Ça marche. Il commence déjà à se positionner plus confortablement sur le lit. Je m'avance alors félinement vers lui. Il s'allonge de tout son long, me laissant le dominer. Nos corps se frôlent en ce point stratégique. Je continue de remonter vers ses lèvres pour m'en emparer pour un baiser passionné avant de m'empaler sur son membre dressé. Je pose alors mes mains sur son torse et commence à onduler d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite, à un rythme effréné. Il se contente de dessiner des formes sur mon ventre, n'osant plus me toucher, craignant de rompre cet équilibre fragile que j'ai créé. Il connaît ma réputation, comme tout élève de Poudlard. Il sait que ma fierté et ma colère me pousse à faire des choses inconsidérées et imprévisibles. Il ne sait pas que, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais me détacher de son corps. Pas parce qu'il a quelque chose de particulier, juste parce qu'il est le seul que j'ai trouvé ce soir. J'ai besoin de son corps pour m'apaiser, pour supporter la vue demain de Potter, mon cher ennemi qui va passer sa journée à se pavaner dans tout Poudlard.

Le sexe est mon seul défouloir, ma seule façon de le supporter jour après jour.

Je ne cesse mes avancées, prenant ce corps comme s'il n'était qu'une façon de résister. Je m'enfonce toujours plus profondément, écartant mes chairs, pour lui faciliter le passage. J'aime cette sensation d'abandon, le fait que pendant quelques instants, il ne compte plus pour moi, que j'en oublie jusqu'à son existence. Mon très cher ennemi, quand cesseras-tu de me hanter jour et nuit ? Dois-je attendre la fin de notre scolarité pour ne plus te voir ?

Je sens que je vais venir, mon corps s'arque de plus en plus, comme si j'étais foudroyé par une attaque. Je viens entre les mains de mon partenaire que je n'avais même pas senti sur moi. Il me suit quelques secondes plus tard. Je scelle une dernière fois nos lèvres avant de me lever, de prendre mes vêtements, de le remercier d'un regard et de sortir hâtivement. Je ne veux pas de partenaire stable. Je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse avec quiconque. Il n'y a que Blaise que je puisse supporter aussi longtemps et puisqu'il vient de se trouver quelqu'un, je pense que je n'aurai plus droit à son corps. Ce n'est pas plus mal en définitive. Je vais pouvoir essayer de faire autre chose, arrêter de penser à lui tel une friandise à ma portée.

J'entre dans la salle commune, elle est vide. En même temps, vu l'heure avancée…

Je monte dans le dortoir où mes amis dorment. J'ouvre le rideau d'un lit, vérifiant si Blaise dort. Je lui aurai bien raconté ma soirée mais il dort d'un profond sommeil. Je l'ennuyerai demain. Pour l'instant, mieux vaut que je me repose, demain sera une longue journée, un dimanche de plus.

Fin POV Drago

Une semaine plus tard, dans le dortoir des gryffondors.

Ron s'était encore enfui pour rejoindre son amour. Harry avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Il était certain que Ron était avec lui. Vu le temps qu'il avait passé à se pomponner, il ne pouvait être ailleurs que dans ses bras. Harry sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra rapidement dans les étages, la petite étiquette portant le nom de Ronald Weasley. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle, une salle de classe désaffectée. Harry faillit suffoquer en voyant le nom qui y était collé : Blaise Zabini.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes passées à contempler ce nom, Harry se ressaisit et esquissa un sourire.

Il fallait s'y attendre, pensa-t-il, un beau black comme lui, comment aurait-il pu y échapper ? Après tout, il est heureux, c'est le principal et je ne cracherai pas sur une aide de serpentard, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Drago. Mon dieu, Drago de mon côté, luttant contre ses parents, quelle vision cauchemardesque.

Secouant la tête pour enlever cette vision, il se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, devait-il en informer Hermione ? Il décida d'attendre pour en parler à Ron avant.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron s'affalait sur son lit, ignorant Harry. Ils étaient seuls. C'était le bon moment pour lui parler.

- Comment va Blaise ? demanda Harry, un sourire triomphant au bord des lèvres.

- Très bien, répondit automatiquement le roux avant de comprendre son erreur.

Il se redressa et fixa Harry.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai un truc imparable pour savoir où sont les gens dans Poudlard.

- La carte des Maraudeurs !

- Bingo. Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent quand tu t'y mets.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es heureux ? Non, il fallait d'y attendre. Un beau black comme lui.

- Oh oui, encore mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu l'as rencontré.

- Il m'a envoyé une lettre.

- Une lettre, s'étonna Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Oui, il m'a dit que, malgré les tensions qui existaient entre toi et Drago, il m'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de passer à côté d'une belle histoire à cause de vous.

- Donc tu as accepté.

- J'étais réticent au début mais comment résister à ce corps.

- Et tu as su à quel moment que ce n'était pas un piège ?

- Quand je l'ai embrassé.

- Ah oui ? Pas mal.

- Pas trop déçu de ton meilleur ami qui vend son âme aux Serpentards.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'être ami avec Drago.

- Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais.

- C'est Blaise qui te l'a dit ?

- Blaise est aussi proche de lui que je le suis de toi, voire même plus.

- Plus ?

- Ils ont couché ensemble, pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Deux serpentards ensemble, ça doit être sympa, enfin, ça n'a pas dû changer Blaise, il avait forcément un rôle de dominé.

- Je ne commenterai pas.

- Je ne vois pas Drago se laisser dominer, s'agenouiller pour tailler des pipes à son mec malgré que ce serait intéressant.

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui ?

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que j'ai appris qui était ta panthère.

- Et ?

- Et bien, il est blond, ce qui est un avantage, bien foutu, il a la classe, etc… Ça pourrait être un bon coup.

- Qu'un bon coup ? Tu voudrais pas le garder ?

- Attend, il faudrait déjà que je le bâillonne pour me le faire alors avoir une relation suivie. Et puis, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, mis à part si je tombe amoureux d'un mec.

- Tu crois pouvoir en être capable ?

- De tomber amoureux ou de rester avec un mec ?

- Les deux.

- Ben, je suis humain, j'ai un cœur donc je suis pas à l'abri de tomber amoureux quant à garder un mec, je suis pas sûr d'en être capable mais qui sait ? Avec le bon mec, suffisamment pervers et nymphomane, c'est possible.

- Et tu crois que Drago n'est pas pervers et nymphomane ?

- Je sais pas mais vu qu'il est dominant, on risque pas d'aller très loin.

- Qui te dit qu'il est dominant, s'énerva Ron.

- Blaise t'a dit qu'il était dominé ? s'intéressa Harry.

- Il va me tuer mais oui.

- Non, s'excita le brun. Mais c'est qu'il pourrait être intéressant, le petit Drago.

- Je t'interdis de lui en parler. Il n'est pas au courant de ma relation avec Blaise. Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas être au courant. Maintenant que tu l'es, je refuse que tu sois méchant avec lui.

- Avec qui ?

- Blaise !

- Je ne veux plus que tu l'insultes et en passant si tu pouvais aussi te calmer avec Drago, ce serait formidable. Blaise et moi, on commence à en avoir marre que vous passiez votre temps à vous battre. On pourra jamais être un couple dans ces conditions-là.

- D'accord, je vais me calmer, tout du moins devant eux. Il va falloir que je le mette dans mon pieu alors je vais me retenir.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il te laissera le mettre dans ton pieu pour tes beaux yeux ? D'autant qu'avec votre passé, ça risque d'être compliqué. Tu peux pas aller le voir comme ça et lui dire " Beau blond, viens avec moi, j'ai envie de te faire connaître le septième ciel ".

- Et pourquoi pas ? Comment pourrait-il résister à mon ptit cul ?

- Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'est pas ton cul qui l'intéresse.

- Je suis plutôt bien foutu de ce côté-là aussi.

- Si tu le dis. Au fait, Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité, samedi soir ?  
- Pourquoi, s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai… un rendez-vous avec Blaise, ils font une soirée dans leur salle commune et on va en profiter pour… tester son dortoir.

- Hum… une petite escapade nocturne…

- Oui et pour traverser la salle commune des Serpentards, il faut bien que je puisse me cacher.

- D'accord, je te la laisse. Il va falloir que je trouve une occupation.

- Oublie Drago !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, tu n'iras pas à leur soirée, de toute façon, ils ne te laisseront pas passer.

- Alors il va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un pour passer mon temps samedi soir.

Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je commence le chapitre 6 tout de suite. Il s'appelera " Soirée chez les Serpentards ", je pense qu'il y a pas besoin d'expliciter plus.


	6. Soirée chez les Serpentards

**Chapitre 6 : Soirée chez les Serpentards**

Ils devaient se rejoindre devant l'entrée des cachots, derrière une statue pour ne pas être remarqué. Après un rapide baiser échangé, Ron passa la cape sur lui, se dissimulant aux yeux des autres. Il s'accrocha à la cape noire de Blaise et ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, au rythme de la musique, les uns se déhanchaient, les autres buvaient. Tous semblaient s'amuser. Les cachots avaient beau paraître froids, ce soir-là, la chaleur était à l'honneur. C'était sans doute dû au nombre de personnes qui arpentaient la salle commune.

Ron reconnut parmi les convives des élèves de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et bien sûr, des serpentards. Des serpentards à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Ron trouva rapidement du regard le meilleur ami de son chéri. Drago se pavanait, habillé de pied en cap, plus beau que jamais.

Heureusement que Harry n'est pas là parce qu'alors là, il lui aurait sauté dessus devant tout le monde, pensa Ron.

- Suis-moi, chuchota Blaise.

Il l'entraîna à travers la pièce, saisit une bouteille au passage et le guida jusqu'à son dortoir.

POV Ron

Effectivement, c'est aussi vert chez eux que c'est rouge chez nous.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, chéri ?

- C'est différent, moins chaleureux.

- Viens par ici que je te réchauffe. Euh, Ron, tu peux enlever ta cape, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, ma petite panthère.

J'enlève ma cape et me blottis tout contre lui, mon torse contre son dos. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui demande dans un murmure :

- C'est lequel le tien ?

- Celui à la droite de Drago, à la droite du maître des lieux.

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle.

- Je plaisantais pas. Allez, viens par là.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à un lit, ouvre les rideaux gris anthracite et m'y pousse. Le matelas amortit ma chute. Des draps en satin gris glissent sous mes doigts. Putain, ils ont même droit à des draps en satin.

- Drago a demandé à ce qu'on les ait, me dit Blaise en voyant ma tête stupéfaite, c'est plus digne de lui. Les elfes de maison ont accepté de les mettre dans notre dortoir.

- Faudra que je pense à le dire à Harry, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Où ça en est, d'ailleurs du côté de Harry ?

- Eh bien, il semble avoir découvert les charmes de Drago et j'ai fait… une légère bêtise.

- Laquelle, me demande-t-il.

- Et bien, la première, c'est qu'il sait pour nous deux. J'en ai profité pour lui demander d'être plus gentil avec toi et, si tant est que ce soit possible, avec Drago. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai laissé entendre à Harry que Drago était…

- Dominé ?

- Euh oui, désolé mais je lui ai demandé de garder ça pour lui. L'aspect positif, c'est que maintenant, il le veut dans son lit.

- Et le point négatif ?

- C'est que tant qu'il ne sera pas amoureux et que le mec assurera pas comme une bête au pieu, il voudra pas avoir de relation stable.

- Pour le côté bestial au pieu, c'est gagné mais pour le côté amoureux, là, je vois pas comment faire.

- Va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je commence à avoir faim.

- Tu n'as pas soif ? J'ai chopé une bouteille de Whisky, tu en veux ?

- On a pas de verre.

- Non mais on a toi et moi.

- Tu veux…

Il ferme les rideaux, jette un sortilège d'insonorisation et ouvre ma chemise. Il ouvre ensuite la bouteille et en verse un peu sur mon torse avant d'y passer la langue.

- Je pensais à ça, ça te plaît ?

- Hum, comme préliminaires, que demander de plus ?

En réponse à mon argument, il joue de sa langue sur mes tétons y faisant couler, en même temps, le fameux breuvage. Le moment le plus exquis a été celui où il a rempli mon nombril de whisky et où il l'a lapé avec avidité. Hum, un pur délice. Il descend toujours plus bas, m'arrosant allègrement à chaque coup de langue. Sa main droite vient déboutonner la fermeture de mon pantalon. Elle passe sous mon boxer sans même se débarrasser du vêtement. Il assène à mon membre de forts va-et-vient avec sa main puis la remplace par sa langue. Et tout doucement, il introduit mon sexe gonflé dans sa bouche. Il le lèche avec application, force et témérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. Je commence par échanger nos places, passant au-dessus de lui.

Je le déshabille entièrement et lui inflige le même traitement. Je joue avec son membre dressé d'une main tout en approchant l'autre de son intimité.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, chéri, me murmure-t-il.

- Juste un peu, ça te tuera pas ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

- Faut bien que mon caractère de Gryffondor ressorte à un moment, non et me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça quand je joue avec toi comme ça.

De la demi-heure qui suivit, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose : nos gémissements entrelacés, nos corps s'unissant, l'effet que me faisait son regard plongé dans le mien, tous ces petits détails que j'aime.

Nous avons fini la bouteille, quoi que ce n'était pas très compliqué, elle avait déjà bien descendu le long de mon corps. Blaise m'a pris dans ses bras, me caressant au rythme de son souffle. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi. De toute façon, il avait fermé les rideaux et le lit était insonorisé, que pouvions-nous craindre ?

FIN POV Ron

Vers deux heures du matin, la soirée prit fin et Drago se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et n'avait même pas réussi à trouver un mec pour finir la nuit. Une soirée désastreuse en somme. Il n'aimait pas reprendre ses ex. Malheureusement pour lui, ce soir-là, la salle était pleine d'ex, de personnes déjà prises et autres personnes quelconques. Il allait devoir changer de cible. Il avait épuisé les Serpentards, presque tous les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. L'idée de jouer dans la cour des Gryffondors le fit frémir. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus le choix. Il avait tellement de besoins sexuels qu'il allait finir par se taper tous les mecs potables de Poudlard. À moins qu'il ne trouve LE mec, celui qui le ferait planer de manière différente à chaque fois, variant positions, vitesse et ingénuosité. Mais cette personne n'existait probablement que dans ses rêves. En parlant de rêves, il venait d'arriver devant son lit et s'y vautra avec une élégance indigne d'un Malefoy mais il s'en fichait, son père n'était pas là pour le réprimander. Sitôt installé, il s'endormit.

Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Ron s'éveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le lieu et surtout la douce chaleur que dégageait son compagnon. Il s'en détacha cependant pour s'extirper du lit, une envie très pressante l'y forçant. La bouteille de Whisky avait été digérée par son système digestif mais pas encore par son organisme puisqu'il tituba au sortir du lit. Il tomba nez à nez avec le corps de Drago, couché dans son lit, tout habillé, allongé en travers du lit.

Belle vision, se dit Ron avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres camarades de Blaise.

Harry avait passé sa soirée à errer dans les couloirs. Etant donné qu'il y avait une fête chez les Serpentards et que tout le gratin de Poudlard y était, peu de préfets arpentaient les couloirs. Et puisqu'on était samedi soir, de toute façon, c'était le soir idéal. Les patrouilles étaient moins fréquentes, les préfets ayant d'autres activités plus intéressantes à faire.

Il osa même aller errer du côté de la fête, allant même jusqu'à caresser le bois de la porte de la salle commune de Serpentards.

Les mots de Ron l'avaient troublé. Se pourrait-il que Drago puisse être LE mec qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps ? Car, même s'il n'osait l'avouer à son meilleur ami ni à qui que ce soit, il enviait Ron d'avoir trouvé une personne qui le faisait rire, sourire, qui lui donnait envie de se lever tous les matins et qui méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. Harry se battait depuis son entrée à Poudlard contre un homme dont il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait et n'avait personne à protéger. Certes, ses amis auraient dû lui suffir mais il voulait plus, une personne sans laquelle il ne pourrait vivre si elle devait lui être enlevée pour toujours. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que son ennemi. Il ne pourrait se passer de ses yeux gris en fusion, de son haussement de sourcil supérieur le rabaissant, de sa stature toujours trop parfaite, toujours trop droite. Il aimerait vraiment lui faire courber l'échine, le forcer à ploire son corps si musclé. Oui, il l'avait bien observé. Il avait apprécié les courbes de son corps, son léger cambrement de reins, son sourire énigmatique, tout ce qui le composait lui plaisait. Pour le sexe, naturellement. Jamais il n'imaginerait que Drago puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif envers lui. Il ne savait même pas si lui-même pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour son ennemi. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient gays tous les deux, tout était possible.

De retour dans son lit, il y pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans ceux de Drago. Car, oui, Harry rêva de Drago, cette nuit-là.

Ron sortit des toilettes et s'arrêta devant le lit de Drago. Il s'étonnait que ce dernier n'ait même pas pris le temps de fermer ses rideaux. Pour un prince, c'était quelque chose de curieux. Et qu'il soit seul l'était tout autant.

POV Ron

Tiens, son sommeil est agité. Il bouge dans tous les sens. J'aimerai pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je pourrai savoir comment faire pour l'attirer entre les griffes d'Harry. C'est quoi ces bruits ? Ce sont… des gémissements. Drago pousse des gémissements ? Ferait-il un rêve érotique ? Se pourrait-il que Drago, LE Prince de Serpentards, s'abaisse à faire des rêves érotiques plutôt que de coucher avec de vrais mecs ?

Intrigué, je m'approche et constate que ses mains sont déjà à l'œuvre pour le déshabiller. Lentement, il défait les quelques boutons qui avaient résisté à la soirée, dévoilant un torse imberbe et musclé, juste comme il le fallait. Vive le Quidditch ! Il vous sculpte des corps mieux que n'importe quel autre sport. Et il vous fait des reins en acier, ce qui permet d'assurer mieux que personne au pieu.

Ses gémissements se transforment progressivement. Ils s'entrecoupent d'halètements. Son front se perle de sueur. Comme m'avait prévenu Blaise, Drago est beau quand il s'apprête à jouir. Ses mains se baladent sur son bas-ventre. Il porte encore son pantalon mais je peux aisément voir son érection le déformer. Il faut dire que son pantalon est un peu étroit, collé à son corps. Comment Harry pourrait résister ?

- Harry, souffle Drago.

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Ce ne devait être qu'un mirage, il n'appelle jamais son pire ennemi par son prénom.

- Harry, répéte-t-il, encore, continue.

J'en tombe sur le cul. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

- Harry qui, lui soufflai-je.

- Potter, hum, c'est bon. Je trouve ça excitant de continuer à t'appeler par ton nom. Ça me rappelle nous, avant.

FIN POV Ron.

POV Drago

Tu me touches juste comme j'aime. Tes lèvres me caressent mieux que personne. Tu as découvert un à un mes points sensibles. Tu m'en as même découvert de nouveau. Ça t'a pris des soirées entières mais ça nous a appris à nous connaître tout en douceur. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que nous n'ayons pas couché ensemble dès le premier soir. Et que nous soyons toujours ensemble.

Oh oui, juste là, à cet endroit. Hum, Harry, c'est tellement bon. Oh, oui, continue, descends tes mains. Laisse-moi t'offrir mon corps. Laisse-moi te prendre dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter, enregistrer chacune de tes odeurs, te goûter encore et encore. Je veux te garder pour toujours auprès de moi.

FIN POV Drago

- Je t'aime, Harry, lâcha Drago dans un dernier soubresaut.

Puis, plus rien. Il arrêta de bouger et se tourna sur le côté. Ron l'observa encore quelques minutes. Voyant qu'il ne se passait plus rien, il retourna dans le lit de son amant.

Il réfléchit pendant près d'une heure à ce qui venait de se passer. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa panthère dès qu'il se réveillerait. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami. On a peut-être trouvé la solution. Si Drago aimait réellement Harry, la moitié du chemin et la plus compliquée était déjà faite.

_Voilà, alors un chapitre par semaine, il va pas falloir que vous vous y habituiez parce que je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir la cadence._

_Mais j'apprécierais bien plus de reviews... Sinon, plus de nouveaux chapitres ! Na !_


	7. Nouveau plan et petite enquête

Bonne lecture à tous. Pas de RAR, cette fois-ci, j'ai déjà répondu à tout le monde. Merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews.

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau plan et petite enquête **

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, aux alentours de 7 heures du matin.

Blaise contemplait son cher et tendre depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas précipiter leur séparation mais, plus les minutes passaient, plus ils risquaient d'être confrontés à ses potes de dortoir et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il effleura le rouquin du bout des doigts sur son visage si pur. Quel délice de partager son lit avec un si bel homme, pensa-t-il.

- Réveille-toi mon cœur, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

Au bout de quelques instants, deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent.

- Bonjour, ma belle panthère.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi !

- …

- Eh, tu pourrais être content que je te dise ça, s'indigna Ron.

- J'essaie d'encaisser, chaton, c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que je vais en apprendre encore de bonnes.

- JE t'aime, ma panthère.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chaton.

- Non, tu m'aimes ?

- Tu en doutais ?

- Un petit peu.

- Et maintenant ?

Blaise se pencha pour échanger un baiser plein de passion avec Ron.

- Non, plus maintenant, lui répondit le rouquin.

Il se pelotonna contre son beau mâle et respira son odeur.

- Chéri, te rendors pas ! le gronda Blaise.

- Pourquoi, je suis bien ici !

- Moi aussi mais tu ne voudrais pas que Drago découvre un gryffondor dans mon lit ? Surtout pas le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi.

- Pire ennemi, c'est vite dit. J'ai entendu une toute autre version cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? Je croyais que tu avais dormi avec moi.

- La nature est plus forte, chéri.

- Ah, ah, ah. Alors, qu'as-tu entendu, chéri ?

- Tu le sauras pas maintenant. Il faut que je me sauve.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Et Drago ?

- Ok, file, mon amour. Un petit bisou ?

- Avec plaisir, beau brun.

Après quelques petits bisous et quelques caresses, Ron se faufila hors du dortoir, reprenant au passage, vêtements et cape d'invisibilité.

Par chance, les compagnons de dortoir de Blaise dormaient toujours, les rideaux de Drago toujours ouverts.

Rejoignant son lit pour finir sa nuit entrecoupée, Ron s'endormit instantanément.

Vers 10 heures, il se réveilla enfin, définitivement.

À peine fut-il sorti du lit qu'Harry lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Alors, c'était comment hier soir ? Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font de différents de nous ?

- Rien, Harry, rien. Ils ne font rien différemment de nous. Ils boivent, ils mangent, ils baisent (plutôt bien d'ailleurs) et ils dorment comme des bébés.

- Et tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Leur chambre est verte et grise comme la nôtre est rouge et or.

- Roooh, c'est pas ça que je te demande.

- Je sais, je te faisais marcher.

- Tu as vraiment dû passer une bonne nuit.

- Au-delà de mes espérances, mon beau.

- Alors, tu as découvert quoi ?

- Une chose impressionnante, mon cher, une chose impressionnante.

Harry trépignait d'impatience devant Ron qui s'en délectait.

- Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

- Non, je ne te dirai rien, cela te concerne, je ne peux donc rien te dire.

- Depuis quand on a des secrets l'un envers l'autre.

- Crois-moi, Harry, tu me remercieras de ne rien t'avoir dit. Je te laisse la surprise.

Ron et Blaise se baladaient dans les couloirs du septième étage. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un recoin sombre à l'abri des regards. Ils s'étaient assis par terre quand Blaise demanda à Ron de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Quoi, fut la première réaction de Blaise à l'annonce de son bien-aimé.

- Je me disais bien qu'il n'insonorisait pas son lit pour rien, qu'il le fasse quand il a quelqu'un, je comprends mais en temps normal… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il se lève toujours beaucoup plus tôt que tout le monde. Il faut qu'il débarrasse son noble corps des affres de sa nuit.

- Il ne t'en avait jamais parlé ?

- Tu es fou ? Lui, avoué qu'il fantasme sur son pire ennemi ? Ça serait comme si le mage noir fantasmait sur Dumbledore, beurk, quelle idée !

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment on les met ensemble ?

- Et si on essayait de les mettre ensemble pour une nuit ? Peut-être que, d'eux-même, ils se mettront ensemble.

- Et comment on réussit cet exploit ?

- Grâce à Drago. Je vais aller lui parler de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre et je vais lui proposer de l'aider.

- Il acceptera ?

- Si c'est pour se taper son fantasme du moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait.

- N'oublie pas que son fantasme s'appelle Harry Potter.

- Et toi, de ton côté, il faudrait que tu convainques Harry de se montrer plus entreprenant envers lui.

- Ça, ça sera pas compliqué, il s'est déjà mis en tête de se le faire. Il n'aura qu'à le toucher discrètement quand il le croise.

En début d'après-midi, Blaise chopa son meilleur ami pour une petite discussion sérieuse. Drago était en train de se préparer pour aller faire un tour autour du lac.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de faire quelque chose ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Quoi par exemple ?

- D'insonoriser ton lit et de fermer tes rideaux, par exemple.

Drago avala avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ? demanda-t-il avec assurance.

- Ce que tu fais toutes les nuits, mon beau, des rêves plus ou moins bruyants.

- Oups, lâcha-t-il. Et quelle était ma victime ?

- Sûrement la même que d'habitude, non ?

- C'était toi ?

- Non, il n'était pas de notre maison.

- Un serdaigle ?

- Non.

- Un poufsouffle ?

- Non plus.

- Mais non, ça peut pas être un gryffi, je ne fantasmerai jamais sur un gryffi.

- Gagné et essaie un peu de deviner lequel ?

Drago rougit.

POV Drago

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ai-je oublié d'insonoriser mon lit ? Quelle idée de m'être bourré la gueule.

Tu veux quoi, Blaise ? Que je t'avoue que je bande pour lui ? Et bien oui, Blaise, je bande pour lui, il me rend complètement dingue. Si je n'étais pas un Serpentard, je pourrai croire que je suis amoureux. Dieu merci, je suis un fier Serpentard et je ne peux donc pas être amoureux. Enfin si, en plus, un Malefoy ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois alors autant que ce ne soit pas de lui. Je ne veux pas d'un amour à sens unique et il ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi donc ça règle le problème.

Fin POV Drago

- Désolé, Blaise mais je ne vois absolument pas lequel cela pourrait être.

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Monsieur Malefoy !

- Ah, ah, ah. Tu sais que tu as un de ces humours, Blaise, ça ne te réussit pas d'être amoureux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. Tu étais très amoureux, toi aussi.

Drago piqua un fard et dut même baisser la tête.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas de qui je veux parler ?

- Blaise ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'avoue de qui j'ai rêvé cette nuit.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire ! Je sais déjà de qui tu rêvais... mon petit-ami t'a surpris en pleine action.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Blaise ? Oui, je rêve de lui. Oui, ça fait longtemps et oui, j'aimerai vraiment le mettre dans mon pieu.

- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas alors ? Il paraît qu'il a sa chambre privée.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Oups...

- Qui est ton petit-ami, Blaise ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

- Non... tu n'aurais pas osé...

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de baisser la tête.

- Ça dépend de qui tu penses.

- Eh bien, dis-le moi. Je ne vois pas quinze mille personnes qui sachent que Potter a une chambre privée, seulement ses ex et ses meilleurs amis.

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et vu que tu ne peux pas te taper Granger, je pencherai plutôt pour Weasley mec.

Blaise baissa encore plus la tête.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé, reprit Drago.

- Eh bien, je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

- Tu es un vrai poufsouffle, mon cher Blaise.

- Eh, c'était pas pour le draguer. À la base, c'était pour que vous arrêtiez de vous engueuler.

- …

- Harry et toi. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais amoureux de lui, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal et j'aurai dragué directement Ron.

- Eh, je suis pas amoureux de lui !

- A d'autres, Drago, je te connais quand même.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne tomberai amoureux qu'une seule fois et ce ne sera pas de lui.

- Trop tard, mon beau. Selon Ron, tu appréciais ce qu'il te faisait cette nuit et tu adorais qu'il te dise " je t'aime ".

- Et merde, pour une fois que je laisse mes rideaux ouverts, il faut qu'il y ait un gryffondor dans le lit d'à côté. Mais, attends, il va tout lui dire. Putain, je suis dans la merde.

- Non, il ne dira rien. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que ça se passe bien entre lui et toi. On voudrait vivre notre histoire au grand jour.

- Et qu'est-ce que vos deux brillants cerveaux m'ont trouvé ?

- On va te mettre dans le lit d'Harry.

- Et comment ?

- Il se trouve que le jeune homme te trouve à son goût.

- Non, tu es sérieux ?

- Attend, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était intéressé pour te garder. Je dis juste qu'il aimerait bien te prendre.

- Et alors, où est le mal ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il me prenne.

- Oui mais ce ne serait que pour une nuit.

- Que pour une nuit si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre mais qui résisterait à mon petit cul ?

- Moi, j'y résiste bien.

- Oui mais tu es amoureux, c'est différent. Et puis, tu es un dominé comme moi. Mieux vaut que nous soyons avec des dominants plutôt que tous les deux.

- Enfin, tu te montres raisonnable. Donc on peut lancer l'opération drague ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Donc ne t'étonne pas s'il commence à te tripoter.

- Quoi ?

Et voilà, j'espère que vous êtes allé de surprise en surprise tout comme moi. Eh oui, je n'ai plus de filet, plus de chapitres de préparer, plus rien en stock. Il va falloir que je prenne cinq minutes pour préparer l'histoire du prochain chapitre et vous le préparez pour lundi prochain.

Donc je ne vous donne pas de titre étant donné que je n'en ai pas.

Merci à tous d'être venus.


	8. Divertissements

RAR :

_Zelna_ : tu as aimé au moins ? Parce que ta review est un peu ambigü, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot.

**Chapitre 8 : Divertissements**

- Blaise, que lui as-tu dit ?

- Moi ? Rien. Mais Ron va s'arranger avec lui. Tu veux être dans son pieu ou pas, faudrait savoir.

- Donc, en gros, il va me peloter et moi, je n'aurai rien le droit de dire.

- Tu auras le droit de lui rendre la pareille si tu veux.

- Hum, intéressant.

Le soir même, entre deux câlins.

- Et si vous organisiez une fête ?

- Quoi ? répondit Ron, étonné.

- Comme hier mais chez les Gryffondors.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il faut mettre Drago dans le lit d'Harry. En plus, ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour qu'on les mette ensemble à condition qu'on les y aide.

- Euh... oui, hésita Ron.

- Alors c'est à nous de nous charger de tout. Donc on va organiser une soirée chez vous. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde va les voir. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que personne ne les remarque ?

- Et pourquoi pas un bal masqué ?

- ...

- Tu sais bien, comme pour Mardi Gras, tout le monde se déguise avec des masques pour cacher leur visage.

- Eh mais c'est pas bête.

- Sauf qu'il faudra que Drago cache ses cheveux et Harry aussi parce qu'ils sont trop repérables.

- On aura qu'à leur demander de venir avec une cape noire munie d'une capuche. Ainsi on ne verra que leurs yeux.

- Pas bête.

- Que penses-tu de mon idée ?

- Je pense que tu es un génie, susurra le rouquin.

- Moi ? Non, je suis LE génie.

- Mais bien sûr, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait trouvé l'idée du bal masqué.

- Mais oui, mon chéri, tu es le plus intelligent… des gryffondors.

- Eh ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais et je te laisse tout seul, sale égoïste.

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

- Donc si je fais le point une dernière fois sur notre plan. D'un, on te laisse jusqu'à samedi soir pour amorcer les hostilités. Blaise et moi allons multiplier les occasions de vous voir juste tous les deux. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous retrouver en amoureux.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris. C'est juste que la première fois, je vais avoir du mal à sauter le pas mais dès que ce sera fait, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

- Se pourrait-il que tu aies peur ?

- Moi, peur ? Non mais c'est quand même mon ennemi. Je ne peux pas le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme ça. Au fait, pour samedi, comment on fait ?

- Blaise et moi, on s'en occupe. On va faire ça sur invitation. On te dira comment il sera habillé et tu pourras passer ta soirée avec lui, tranquillement, sans être dérangé toutes les deux minutes par vos prétendants mutuels.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Et ça sera plus discret pour s'éclipser dès qu'on sera trop excité…

- Tu vois, tu récupères ton courage et pour le moment, allons manger avant que je ne te chope le bras pour l'avaler tout cru.

- Mais oui, Ronny, on va manger.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, rejoignant Hermione, déjà installée, un livre à la main.

- Salut Hermy, dit Harry.

- Salut les gars, votre plan est au point ?

- Tout est prêt. Tu préviendras mes frères ?

- C'est déjà fait. Et j'en profiterai pour aller dormir chez eux, étant donné que je ne suis pas de garde ce soir-là.

- Ça fera un couple de moins.

- Te plains pas toi, tu as ta chambre privée.

- C'est pas de ma faute si Dumbledore a retiré les chambres privées des préfets. Faut dire que vu les soirées de débauche qu'ils s'y passaient, c'est logique qu'il les ait fait retiré.

- A mon grand dam, oui.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ait une chambre privée et je compte bien m'en servir…

- Dans quel état on va te récupérer lundi, intervint Ron.

- Dans un meilleur état que je vais l'être cette semaine parce que je vais être en manque de mes deux rouquins.

- Je me serai bien dévoué mais je doute que ma panthère soit d'accord.

- Ta panthère, ta panthère et si tu me disais qui était ta panthère ?

- Samedi, tu le sauras, je serai collé à lui toute la soirée.

- Hum, intéressant, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi, dans tous les sens du terme. Vivement samedi.

Le premier cours de la matinée, pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, était, à la plus grande joie de Blaise et de Ron, celui de Potions. Le jeune couple s'enfuit rapidement à la fin du repas, prétextant que leur prince avait besoin de rester seul. Ils partirent donc avec plus de dix minutes d'avance, au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui n'était au courant que d'un plan visant Harry et une future conquête. En même temps, vu le nombre de conquêtes qu'a eu Harry ces deux dernières années, elle ne s'en souciait plus. Le jour où Harry lui présentera vraiment son petit-ami, elle s'y intéressera. Pour le moment, il passait son temps à chasser de nouveaux gibiers. Elle s'interrogeait quand même sur le prochain car Ron ne l'aidait jamais. Or, là, on aurait dit une machination de grande envergure. La proie devait être à la hauteur.

Nonchalamment, Harry se leva, jetant discrètement un regard vers le somptueux corps de Drago, désormais seul. Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac et s'en fut. Il se dirigea tranquillement mais sûrement vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta juste avant le dernier couloir et s'adossa au mur, bien décidé à attendre le Prince de Serpentard.

Drago avait vu Harry partir et ne s'était pas pressé pour le rejoindre. Un prince ne courait pas après ses prétendants. C'était à Harry de lui courir après et non l'inverse.

Bon, pour cette fois, ce serait lui mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il se rendait au même cours que le brun. Il ne lui courait absolument pas après. Ainsi, il se permit même le luxe de passer aux toilettes pour vérifier la perfection de sa coiffure, l'alignement de son pantalon et la splendeur de son arrière-train.

- Juste parfait, comme d'habitude, sourit Drago, avant de se précipiter, un peu trop rapidement pour son rang, de la porte.

Il arriva enfin face à Harry. Ce dernier l'attendait, négligemment adossé au mur, blotti dans un coin d'ombre. Drago s'approcha lentement, cambrant les reins pour mettre en avant son ptit cul d'enfer. Tout en passant, il sentit la main d'Harry effleurer le dos de la sienne et la saisir. Drago plongea son regard gris dans celui d'émeraude d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne se penche et ne lui ravisse ses lèvres. L'assaut avait été si soudain qu'il fallut à Drago quelques instants pour y réagir. Il apprécia la douceur soyeuse des lèvres du brun avant de tenter de forcer l'entrée et obtenir son pass pour le bonheur. Harry laissa passer la langue de velours du blond et, l'espace d'une minute, leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson. Plus aucune animosité ne les animait. Ils ne voulaient plus s'entretuer, il n'y avait plus de coups fourrés. Quand ils se séparèrent de la chaleur de l'autre corps, ils passèrent une autre minute à se contempler. Harry leva la main pour caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la tendresse. Ses plus grands souhaits étaient en train de se réaliser, Harry, son Harry lui accordait enfin l'attention qu'il souhaitait depuis tout ce temps.

Le gryffondor s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et lui susurra :

- Tu embrasses bien, beau blond, on remet ça quand tu veux. Que dirais-tu de l'intercours ?

- Où ?

- Tu as quoi comme cours après ?

- Métamorphoses.

- Et moi, divination.

- Que penses-tu de derrière la statue du deuxième étage ?

- Avec plaisir. Et si nous allions en cours, je m'en voudrais si tu te prenais une retenue par ma faute, cela contrarirait mes plans pour ce soir.

- Tu as déjà des plans pour nous, ce soir ?

- Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

- Que me proposes-tu ?

- Je sais pas moi, une petite balade, bien tranquille, tous les deux au bord du lac.

- Et pour après ?

- Je crois que nos meilleurs amis ne comptaient pas nous mettre dans un lit avant samedi.

- C'est loin, samedi.

- 6 jours, oui, c'est loin.

- Allons en cours, on verra après pour le reste.

Le cours se passa bien, mieux que les autres. Seuls Ron et Blaise remarquèrent le petit manège de regards que s'échangèrent les deux princes. Il faut dire qu'ils furent beaucoup plus discrets que quand ils se tiraient dans les pattes.

À l'intercours, ils disparurent si vite que même leurs meilleurs amis ne purent deviner où ils étaient partis.

Durant cet intercours, ils se rendirent derrière la statue pour retenter leur expérience buccale. C'était tellement bon d'embrasser une personne aussi douée, se dirent-ils.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de l'expérience. Ils n'étaient pas les princes de Poudlard pour rien. Mais, là, à cet instant, ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils pensaient déjà à leur soirée.

- Chez toi, ce soir, ça sera pas trop tôt ?

- Trop tôt, tu plaisantes ? Ça sera bien trop tard déjà.

- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ce midi ?

- Où et quand ?

- Après. Par contre, où, comme tu veux, j'ai pas de préférence.

- Et si on testait une autre statue.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- De toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse tester autre chose en journée.

- Ben, je t'aurai bien proposé la salle sur demande mais je pense que le midi, c'est mort.

- Oui, c'est clair.

- Alors on restera derrière nos statues et ce soir, je t'emmène chez moi.

- Heureusement que tu as ta chambre personnelle parce que je n'aurais jamais pu attendre jusqu'à ce week-end.

- Moi non plus.

Et sur un ultime baiser, ils se séparèrent jusqu'au midi.

Le soir même, après le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai un devoir de potions à finir, je vais devoir passer la soirée dans ma chambre, m'attendez pas, s'empressa de dire Harry à la fin du repas avant de s'éclipser.

Ni Hermione, ni Ron n'eurent le temps de réagir.

- Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi presser d'aller finir un devoir de potions, s'exclama Hermione.

Il veut peut-être faire bonne impression sur Drago, pensa Ron, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa panthère.

Bon, voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, je comptais aller jusqu'à la fin de la nuit du bal mais finalement, je préfère m'arrêter là.

Alors, désolée si je vous frustre mais si je veux pouvoir le publier ce soir, j'ai pas le choix mais je vous promets de l'action pour le prochain chapitre, beaucoup d'actions…

Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, je promets de me rattraper la prochaine fois.


	9. Une soirée très hum 1ère partie

**Chapitre 9 : Une soirée très… hum ( 1ère partie )**

Harry avait donné le mot de passe de sa chambre ainsi que sa localisation à Drago à l'intercours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient convenu qu'après le dîner, ils partiraient chacun de leur côté pour se préparer et qu'ils se rejoindraient pour 21 heures.

Après une douche rapide, Harry prépara la chambre : bougies blanches pour une atmosphère plus romantique, une bouteille d'alcool pour se détendre et un joli Harry tout mimi, séduisant dans son jean moulant et son tee-shirt blanc près du corps.

Drago, de son côté, s'était fait plus beau que jamais. Il avait revêtu une chemise de soie gris clair, elle était cintrée sur lui comme une seconde peau. Elle était entrée dans un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir qui sublimait ses fesses. Ce soir, il ne mettrait pas de gel dans ses cheveux. Harry pourrait à loisir y passer ses doigts. Il espérait que cette petite attention lui plairait.

- Hum, sexy comme ça... pensa Drago en se contemplant dans le miroir.

Il s'empressa de sortir des cachots pour se diriger vers la chambre de Harry. Il y arriva vite, pressé qu'il était de le retrouver. Qui aurait pu résister à un si bel étalon ? Enfin, en espérant qu'il soit bien un étalon.

POV Drago

Il a plutôt intérêt à valoir le coup. Quoi que je ne risque pas grand chose, vu sa manière d'embrasser et le reste. Hum, oui, le reste. Quand il m'a collé contre le mur en me soutenant par les fesses… j'ai senti sa virilité gonfler sous mes ondulations. J'ai même été obligé de m'accrocher au mur. J'espère qu'il est bon dominant parce que si c'est le cas, je vais prendre plus que mon pied cette nuit. Mais ce que je vais commencer par faire, c'est lui offrir la pipe de sa vie. Faut dire que, de tout Poudlard, je suis le meilleur à ce jeu-là. Et quel jeu quand le partenaire est aussi bien foutu que Harry. Ça y est, je suis arrivé, le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre.

- Harry ? m'exclamai-je, en entrant.

- Je suis dans la salle de bains. J'arrive.

- Tu es encore plus long que moi, j'hallucine.

- Non, je suis pas long, j'essaie juste de faire quelque chose de présentable avec ma tignasse.

- Eh, n'y touche pas. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

- Parce que j'ai du charme, demande Harry en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses muscles se dessinent si joliment. J'ai pu les effleurer dans l'après-midi mais entre les voir et les toucher, la sensation est différente. C'est beaucoup plus excitant de les voir sans les toucher, de s'en imaginer les contours.

- Non, tu n'en as pas du tout, j'ai tout le charme et toi, eh bien, tu n'as rien.

- J'ai une chambre, moi.

- Oui et je compte bien en profiter.

- Alors arrête de m'insulter si tu veux que je te prenne.

- Et si je me faisais pardonner ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- De m'occuper de toi, de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- Tu sais, on a tout notre temps, je compte pas te foutre dehors avant demain matin.

- Quoi ? Je vais pouvoir passer toute la nuit avec Monsieur le Survivant. Quel honneur !

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ou je ne t'embrasse pas de la soirée.

- Ben alors je ne poserai pas mes lèvres là où je voulais.

- Et où comptais-tu le faire ?

- Là où je t'aurai fait décollé sans balai.

- Viens donc boire un coup, tu seras plus apte à le faire après.

- Essaierais-tu de me corrompre ?

- Serais-tu corruptible ?

- Ça dépend par qui ?

- Et moi, pourrais-je te corrompre ?

- Ça dépend de comment tu te débrouilles au lit.

- Allons boire, on verra ça après.

- Tu veux pas que je me sauve en courant après donc tu veux me saoûler.

- Peut-être quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Alors allons boire, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout.

- Tu dois me confondre avec ma meilleure amie, moi, je suis juste le survivant.

- Quelle modestie, juste le survivant. Eh bien, juste le survivant, tu veux qu'on s'installe où ?

- Le canapé.

- Bien, on avance. Et tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonsoir.

- Monsieur me donnerait-il des ordres ?

- Monsieur a envie de te sauter dessus, c'est tout.

- Quelle délicatesse pour ton rang !

- Mon rang t'emmerde ainsi que moi.

- Ouhla, on est parti du mauvais pied, ce soir. Tu veux pas qu'on recommence ?

- Pourquoi pas ? A condition que j'ai droit à un baiser dès que je rentre.

- Si tu viens jusqu'à la salle de bains, tu en auras un.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Je ressors de la chambre tandis qu'il repart dans la salle de bains.

- Harry ? m'exclamai-je en entrant, à nouveau, dans la chambre.

- Dans la salle de bains, me lance-t-il.

Comme si je le savais pas, soupirai-je.

Je me faufile pourtant jusqu'à la salle de bains, désireux de voir s'il n'a pas enlevé de vêtement. Il m'agrippe par le cou et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Beaucoup mieux, soufflai-je.

- J'espérai que tu serais d'accord.

- Allons-nous saouler.

- Tu es si pressé de boire ? me demande, taquin, Harry.

- Non mais je suis pressé de me retrouver dans ton lit.

- Sacré Drago !

- Oui, je pense à faire ériger une statue à mon effigie dans le jardin du manoir.

- Rien que ça ?

- Je commence petit après il y aura des statues de moi partout quand je règnerai en maître. Mais en attendant de devenir ton maître, je veux te faire me supplier…

- Supplier de quoi ?

- De continuer à te torturer de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- Et si nous nous asseyions enfin sur ce canapé, histoire qu'on puisse le lâcher au plus vite.

- T'aurai-je excité ?

- Au-delà de tes espérances…

Nous nous sommes enfin assis sur ce canapé qui, franchement, était confortable, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Au début, nous étions assis à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre mais, au fil des baisers, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, il est en train de dégrafer les boutons de ma chemise. La soie glisse entre ses doigts me chatouillant au passage. Ses doigts se faufilent sur ma peau, visiblement impatients. Il n'a eu le temps d'enlever que quelques boutons avant de se jeter sur mon cou. Quel appétit ! pensai-je avant de me laisser aller à la douceur de ses lèvres. C'est qu'il savait y faire le petit gryffon quand on parlait de sensations extrêmes. A mon tour de jouer, décidai-je.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui susurrai-je, en m'écartant très légèrement de lui.

Je défais rapidement les boutons de ma chemise et le laisse admirer mon torse imberbe. Il le contemple pendant quelques instants avant d'y déposer sauvagement les lèvres. Cette douceur, c'est juste impressionnant. Mes mains se posent sur ses flancs, remontant doucement son tee-shirt. Mon cœur s'emballe, tout ceci est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Tout comme mon cœur, mes mouvements s'accélèrent. Harry descend toujours plus contre mon torse. Mes mains arrivent à son cou et ses lèvres se séparent de moi pendant quelques instants. Pour mieux revenir ravir les miennes. Je profite de la fin du baiser pour contempler son torse halé.

- Très joli, murmurai-je avant de prendre l'un de ses têtons entre mes lèvres.

J'adore sucer, ça avait commencé avec le sein de ma mère puis avec mon pouce ( ça, c'est une information top secrète, même mes parents l'ignorent ) et maintenant, ce sont mes partenaires qui en profitent. Cela dit, je n'en connais pas un seul qui se soit plaint, même pas Blaise qui préférerait se tuer plutôt que de l'admettre. Enfin, maintenant, il a Ron et même si ça me tue de l'admettre, je pense qu'ils sont bien ensemble. Mais je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais, pas devant eux en tout cas. Peut-être que je pourrai l'admettre devant Harry, à condition qu'il reste avec moi après cette soirée.

N'y tenant plus, j'entreprends de faire subir les mêmes outrages à son autre têton. Je descends ensuite plus bas, suivant le contour de ses abdos pour finir par faire entrer ma langue dans son nombril. Je lape la chair à proximité comme si quelque chose pouvait en sortir. Je veux lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il aura après. Parce qu'il peut toujours rêver pour que je ne fasse pas courir ma langue le long de sa verge. Je me lève et prends place sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur l'homme qui va partager ma nuit de fantasme.

- Tu es drôlement pressé, constate Harry.

- Cela te dérange à ce point ? Je rentre chez les Serpentards si tu veux.

- Ce que tu es susceptible, ronchonne-t-il. Tu ne sens pas que je suis excité ?

- Non, je ne sens rien. Tu es sûr que tu bandes par la queue ?

- Quel langage !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pourrai bientôt plus parler.

- Hum, perspective intéressante. Et oui, je bande avec ma queue et d'ailleurs, bientôt, tu pourras la sentir. Tu sais, je ne t'imaginais pas en soumis au pieu.

- Tout comme moi, je ne t'imaginais pas en dominant, ni intéressé par moi.

- Qui refuserait de partager une nuit avec toi ?

- Une seule ? Je te pensais moins volage.

- Je cherche juste une personne qui sera suffisamment créative et athlétique pour que je n'aille plus voir ailleurs.

- Un peu comme Blaise et Ron ?

- Oui, je trouve qu'ils se sont trouvés ces deux-là et je suis très content pour eux. Qui auraient soupçonné que vous aimiez vous faire chevaucher par des gryff's ?

- Si tu savais ce que c'est rasoir quand deux dominés couchent ensemble… On aime prendre le plaisir, pas le donner.

- A d'autres mon grand parce qu'en le prenant, vous nous en donnez aussi.

- On en prend plus que vous, là-dessus, y a pas de doute.

- On verra qui en prendra le plus. Et je suis sûr que ce sera moi.

- Pendant que je te sucerai oui mais après, ce sera moi grâce à ta queue que tu m'enfonceras.

- Ouhla, quel langage cru, tu sais que ça m'excite encore plus.

- Je le sens en tout cas maintenant que je me suis mieux placé. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas que je te soulage de ton pantalon ?

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud habillé comme ça mais avant que tu ne me déshabilles, je préférerai que nous nous installions sur le lit.

- Je pense que ce serait plus sage en effet puisque, pour ce qui va suivre, il vaudrait mieux que tu puisses t'allonger.

Je le traîne jusqu'au lit par la ceinture et l'en libère sitôt arrivé. Je l'allonge sur le lit, lui retire son pantalon et son boxer et, après m'être installé correctement, je le prend dans ma bouche.

Putain, ce que ça m'avait manqué, soupirai-je pour moi.

Je commence par le lécher sur toute sa longueur, appréciant sa douceur et son goût légèrement caramélisé.

- Hum, caramel, lui précisai-je.

- Tu es le premier à me le dire, gémit-il.

- Parce que les autres ne t'ont jamais sucé comme moi.

- Je te dirai ça quand tu me suceras vraiment parce que pour l'instant, tu parles trop.

- Je te fais part de ma grande spiritualité, Potter, chose dont tu manques cruellement.

- Ce dont je manque cruellement, c'est de ta langue sur ma queue !

- Putain, Potter, surveille ton langage en ma présence… ça m'excite trop.

- Alors comme ça, tu aimes les vilains mots qui sortent de ma bouche…

- Y a pas que les mots qui sortent de ta bouche que j'aime. Mais oui, vu que j'avais pas le droit d'en dire, je les considère comme un interdit et les interdits m'excitent…

- Malfoy !

- S'il te plaît, sois gentil, appelle-moi Drago, j'ai quand même ton sexe dans la bouche !

- Non, rectification, tu arrêtes pas de parler et donc tu agis pas. Et, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je t'appelerai Drago à condition que tu arrêtes avec tes Potter.

- Marché conclu.

- Bon et si on en revenait à moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

Je me remets à l'ouvrage, enfin, ouvrage est un bien grand mot parce que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Heureusement pour lui, j'ai LA technique qui fait un effet bœuf à qui la reçoit. J'aimerai un jour que quelqu'un me la fasse mais je crains d'être le seul à la maîtriser. Quoi que Potter la maîtrise peut-être.

Je commence à lui appliquer de violents coups de langue, avalant sa verge avec fureur. Des sons sortent enfin de sa bouche, c'est pas trop tôt, j'allais finir par croire qu'il était insensible.

- Drago… je sais pas si tu vas accepter mais… j'aimerai tester un truc avec toi ?

Je relâche mon jouet un instant et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me proposer ?

- Je cherche à te proposer… commence-t-il, gêné.

- Accouche, Potter, j'aimerai repartir jouer.

- Eh bien, j'essayerai bien de te faire la même chose.

- La même chose ? Tu salirais tes lèvres si pures à une si délicate besogne ?

- Arrête tes conneries, Malfoy, si tu le fais, c'est que ça doit pas être si dégueu que ça.

- Tu l'as jamais fait à aucun de tes ex ?

- Ben non, eux me le faisaient mais pas moi.

- Euh… Tu es sûr que tu veux essayer ? J'y tiens, moi, à ma virilité.

- Arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui arriver au pire ?

- Eh bien, tu peux la mordre, je pourrais en perdre un bout.

- Elle sera toujours assez grande et puis, tu ne t'en sers pas. C'est toi qui te fait mettre, pas l'inverse.

- Bon mais tu y fais attention, promis ?

- Mais oui, j'y ferais gaffe, je vais la chouchouter comme si c'était la mienne.

Je me lève et ôte mon pantalon et mon boxer.

- Allez, installe-toi correctement.

Il jauge ma propre queue.

- Elle est pas aussi petite que ce que je pensai.

- Ravi qu'elle te plaise.

Il y assène un léger coup de langue qui m'électrise. Cette sensation humide et chaude me saisit.

Un gémissement sort de mes lèvres. Un petit rire lui échappe. Son doux rire cristalin n'est que pour moi, pour une fois. Je me jette sauvagement sur sa virilité pour l'en remercier. Je sais très bien qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Je profite de lui, un point, c'est tout. Je le veux, lui et je le prépare au mieux avant qu'il ne me pénètre. C'est pas que j'ai peur d'avoir mal, non mais ça sera toujours un petit plus. Il m'a enfin pris en entier dans sa bouche. Plus il y va, plus il accélère le rythme. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit sa première fois. Pour me venger de me faire perdre la tête, j'accentue moi aussi ma pression. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, moi. Je sais l'infliger et le faire durer le plus longtemps possible mais Harry, lui, ne semble pas se douter que je suis sur le point de craquer. Hum, putain ce qu'il est doué, comment ça se fait ? Est-ce que j'ai été aussi bon la première fois, faudrait que je demande. Est-ce que je dois le prévenir ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas lui faire le coup du oups… je l'ai pas vu venir.

Au pire, après, j'irai lui lécher les … hum mais il est pas possible, il augmente encore la cadence. Mais il veut m'achever ? En plus, avant de me prendre, c'est un peu trop cruel à mon goût. Je vais me venger, Potter, je te jure que je vais me venger, tu pourras plus te passer de moi. Je sens les prémices de secousses m'envahir. D'ici moins d'une seconde, je serai en lui. Hum, ce que c'est bon. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

- Excuse-moi, Harry. Je ne voulais pas mais tu as été trop … rythmé. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, tout va très bien, je te remercie. C'était vraiment pas comme je le pensais.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Non, c'est vraiment pas ce que je pourrais dire. J'ai a-do-ré… grâce à toi. Après tout, avec qui aurai-je pu avoir cette première mis à part avec le Prince des Serpys.

- Tu… tu en as encore un peu, là, lui dis-je en tendant le doigt vers le bas de ses lèvres.

Je lui enlève avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ne me tuez pas, j'arrête le chapitre ici pour que vous l'ayez plus vite mais je vous prépare la suite avant lundi prochain, je m'y engage comme ça, j'aurai plus de retard.

Merci de bien vouloir m'incendier par les reviews, merci.

**RAR :**

_Zelna_ : Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir.


	10. Une soirée très hum 2ème partie

**Chapitre 10 : Une soirée très… hum ( 2****ème**** partie )**

- Au fait, tu m'as pas laissé finir ce que j'avais commencé, m'outrai-je.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas te tenir… ou plutôt te retenir.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, monsieur Potter, souhaitez-vous que je continue mes applications buccales ou souhaitez-vous jouer à un autre jeu ?

- Ben, si je fais pas comme toi, on sera plus à égalité donc je dois jouir moi aussi. Non, mieux, j'exige de jouir dans ta bouche.

- Monsieur n'est pas du tout exigeant.

- Je ne trouve pas non plus, je me trouve adorable même.

Plutôt que de lui répondre et de risquer de nous disputer une nouvelle fois, je me décide à engloutir à nouveau sa verge toujours très tendue et y inflige, à sa différence, de légers va-et-vient, rien que pour me venger.

Mes mains se baladent sur son corps, errant sur la rondeur de ses fesses, remontant le long de ses flancs, déclenchant, au passage des frissons. Ce que je préfére par-dessus tout, c'est passé mes mains sur le bas-ventre de mes partenaires. J'y sens ainsi le halètement de leur respiration, les frissons occasionnels, leurs tremblements, je sens tout, en posant ma main au niveau de leur nombril.

Harry n'échappe pas à la règle. Ma petite torture a l'effet escompté. Il faut avouer qu'il était déjà bien excité après sa première pipe mais quand, dans un dernier soubresaut, il se déverse dans ma bouche, il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un râle de plaisir. J'avale avidemment avant de relever mes yeux vers lui. Ses yeux sont fermés mais un grand sourire égaie son visage.

- Alors suis-je le meilleur ? demandai-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum, de tous mes amants, tu dois être le deuxième…

- Le deuxième ?

- Ben oui, le deuxième, ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Qui est le premier ? m'énervai-je.

- Oh, un serpentard, je ne sais plus son nom.

- Si tu essaies de m'énerver, cela ne sert à rien, je suis insensible.

- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire en plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu t'es tendu depuis que je t'ai dit que tu n'étais que deuxième. Rassure-toi, tu es premier, vraiment premier à ce genre d'exercice.

- Je suis pas tendu, m'énervai-je encore une fois.

- Alors je ne t'excite plus ? Est-ce possible que tu es arrêté de bander pour moi ? Je vais me vexer, tu sais.

- Tu me promets que je suis le meilleur ?

- Oui, Drago, tu es le meilleur pour tailler des pipes, ça te va, ton égo est rassuré ?

- Ça va, je saurai m'en contenter.

- Allez, viens par là, mon beau, tes lèvres me manquent.

Il m'attire à lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- A ça aussi, tu es très bon, me souffle-t-il après le baiser.

Je suis collé à lui, mon ventre est posé tout contre le sien et je savoure sa douceur.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux, profitant de cette légère accalmie avant la suite des hostilités.

- On se boit un petit verre avant de continuer ? Histoire de pas te faire mourir en plein septième ciel, me propose-t-il.

- C'est sûr que si je me dessèche en plein milieu, je prendrai pas mon pied correctement et ce serait dommage si ce doit être notre seule nuit ensemble.

- Notre seule nuit ? Tu oublies que nous devons nous retrouver samedi ! Et je comptais bien te garder dans mon lit jusque là. Enfin, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à faire d'ici là.

- Bah, m'exclamai-je, j'ai toujours le devoir de potions à rendre la semaine prochaine mais je pense que je pourrais le finir à un autre moment.

- Tu préférerai Rogue à moi ?

- Dans un pieu, peut-être pas mais bon, tout est négociable.

- Et si on allait boire au lieu de t'écouter débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi.

- C'est pas compliqué pour qu'elles soient plus grosses que moi, je suis tellement bien foutu.

Il fait descendre sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je frissonne. J'aime qu'il me touche, ça m'électrise.

- Allons boire, j'ai envie qu'on continue nos petits jeux, continuai-je.

Je me lève, déposant au passage un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Eh, me fait-il, c'est quoi ce tatouage ?

Il effleure à nouveau le bas de mes reins, suivant un chemin différent.

- Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. Il te plaît ?

- Hum, je vais encore plus apprécier de te prendre avec une si belle vue.

- Je savais bien que tu apprécierais.

- Comment ne pas apprécier un si beau corps…

- Bon, dépêchons-nous de boire avant que tu ne me prennes sur le canapé. Je préférerai le lit si ça ne te dérange pas, en tout cas, pour cette fois-ci. Pour la prochaine fois, on verra où ce sera le mieux.

Il nous sert deux verres que nous vidons d'une traite. En nous relevant, ma tête me tourne légèrement. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit. Ça y est, je vais coucher avec lui, enfin. Ça fait des mois que je n'attends que ça, rêvant chaque nuit de ses douces mains qui enlacent mes hanches, faisant onduler mon corps au rythme du sien. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai peut-être pas la même vision du sexe que lui. Peut-être ne se montrera-t-il pas comme je le veux mais le fait de savoir que, d'ici quelques minutes, nous ne ferons plus qu'un, hum…

Je m'allonge en premier sur le lit et il prend place sur moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement puis descend le long de mon cou. Cette sensation, je la connais. Il me l'a déjà fait ressentir cet après-midi mais, maintenant que sa peau frotte contre la mienne, nue, je sens mon sexe se redresser avec fierté.

Il rit, doucement mais se concentre à nouveau sur moi. Il descend toujours plus bas, jouant désormais à mordre mes têtons. Ses lèvres continuent leur conquête, donnant des coups de langue sur mes flancs. Je me laisse faire quand il me retourne pour avoir une pleine vision sur ma jolie croupe.

- Alors tu m'expliques ce tatouage ? me demande-t-il.

- Pas encore, Harry, tu es beaucoup trop pressé.

Mon tatouage, il les intrigue tous, tous mes partenaires. Ce sont les seuls à le voir. Blaise n'a pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi j'avais choisi ce motif-ci plutôt qu'un autre. J'ai eu beau lui répéter le pourquoi du comment, ça reste un bon sujet de discussion, les soirs de beuverie.

- Non parce que, déjà que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais osé toucher à ton corps mais alors là. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je suis un homme plein de surprise, Harry.

- Bouge pas alors. Je vais aussi t'en montrer des surprises.

Il se lève, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sort une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant.

- Je sais pas si j'en aurai vraiment besoin, dit-il en me montrant le lubrifiant mais je préfère prévoir.

- C'est vrai que ça m'énerverait si tu devais te relever pendant. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te faire un tatouage.

- Si mais je sais pas quel motif me faire, m'explique-t-il tout en reprenant sa place à genoux derrière moi.

Il pose ses accessoires à côté de lui et repasse ses doigts le long de mon tatouage.

- Pourquoi des ailes d'ange ?

- Parce que c'est le chemin du septième ciel.

Harry ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir. Il faut dire que mon tatouage est sur le bas de mes reins et qu'il indique très bien la partie de mon anatomie que je préfère.

- Il faudrait qu'on te trouve un truc à te faire tatouer , toi aussi.

- Oui mais pas au-dessus de mon cul. Moi, le mien, personne n'y touche.

- Et au niveau du nombril ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On en reparlera à un autre moment. Quand je ne serai plus perturbé par la vue de ton cul.

- Et si tu me prenais que je te montre vraiment à quoi ressemble le septième ciel !

- Avec ou sans préparation.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Harry, une vierge apeurée ? Mets-toi un peu de lubrifiant, on gagnera dix minutes.

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfonce, enfin, en moi. Sa queue me fait l'effet d'une bombe, on dirait qu'il est encore plus large que tout à l'heure. Ses premiers mouvements sont brutaux, profonds autant que les gémissemetns qui sortent de ma bouche. Je sens ses mains se balader sur mon tatouage, s'y accrochant toujours plus forts à chaque nouveau coup de rein.

Je pousse de petits cris aigus qui l'excitent d'autant plus. J'adore pousser de petits cris, c'est un truc qui m'excite toujours plus. Il se penche vers moi, vers mon épaule qu'il mord.

- Je vais te marquer moi aussi, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais savoure ses paroles. Il faut dire qu'à quatre pattes, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je ne peux même pas riposter. De toute façon, même si j'avais voulu lui répondre, il avait déjà repris sa place avant que je ne réagisse. Il enfonce ses ongles sur le bout de mes ailes. Je frissonne tandis que mon corps suit ses assauts. Il est violent, brutal mais je ne souffre pas. Il glisse en moi avec tant de facilité que je pourrais finir par croire que sa verge a été faite pour mon cul. Il m'aide à me retourner, place ses mains sous mes hanches tandis que je m'accroche à son cou.

C'est lui qui rythme la danse, je ne fais que l'y accompagner. Je repose entièrement sur lui, faisant des mouvements de bas en haut, me cambrant au maximum pour le sentir le mieux possible. Il continue à s'enfoncer profondément mais rapidement. J'ai à la fois l'impression qu'il veut en finir vite mais aussi qu'il cherche le maximum de sensations. Je me colle le plus possible à lui, contre son corps et dépose mes lèvres contre son cou. J'aspire tellement sa peau qu'un suçon apparaît.

- Moi aussi, je t'ai marqué, lui soufflai-je.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, halète-t-il, toujours aussi concentré à me besogner.

- Parce que je suis un prince ? tentai-je, entre deux gémissements.

- Parce que je t'aurai pour moi toute la semaine.

- Voilà un joli compliment, le remerciai-je, en me renfrognant.

- Je t'ai blessé dans ton estime, Malfoy ?

- Oui, je me sens comme une pute.

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimerais pas être ma pute…Surtout si je te baise tout le temps comme ça.

- Je suis pas encore monté au septième ciel, chéri, le dédaignai-je.

Il me fait basculer sur le lit, toujours en moi. Il se colle à moi de tout son poids, passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et accentue les va-et-vient.

Juste exquis. J'aime être dominé pleinement, qu'on ne me laisse pas le choix des positions, qu'on prenne des initiatives. Souvent mes partenaires hésitent, craignant les représailles. Harry, lui, n'a pas peur, il n'a peur de rien. Surtout pas de moi. Encore quelques allers et retours et il se retire, sans crier gare.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il retire son préservatif sous mon regard incrédule. Il saisit son sexe entre ses mains et, avant que je ne comprenne ses intentions, il m'éjacule sur le ventre.

Toujours sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer, je ne réagis pas quand il prend ma virilité tendue dans sa bouche et y applique ses fameuses tortures. Je ne suis pas long à venir et à le rejoindre dans l'extase. C'était tellement… spécial que je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps que cela a pris.

Je reste sur le dos tandis que lui est sur le ventre à jouer avec sa semence dissiminée un peu partout sur mon torse.

- Alors, quel tatouage as-tu pensé pour moi ?

Il y a encore des parties pour cette soirée. Certainement encore un puis ce sera le matin...

Ne me tuez pas, please !


	11. Une soirée très hum 3ème partie

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais. La fin de la folle soirée. Régalez-vous !

**Chapitre 11 : Une soirée très… hum ( 3****ème**** partie )**

- Eh bien, il faut voir si tu cherches à faire dans le symbolisme ou si c'est juste pour faire joli.

- Tu verrais quoi comme symbolisme ?

- Dans le genre du mien ? Il faut trouver un objet dont la base puisse être ton nombril et qui pourrait descendre.

Nous réfléchissons tous les deux ou plutôt je feins de réfléchir car je sais très bien ce que je verrais sur ce joli petit ventre musclé.

- Toujours pas d'idées ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, j'ai bien pensé à une fleur mais j'aurai l'air ridicule.

- Ça dépend de quelle fleur tu parles mais oui, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ridicule.

- Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus viril, quelque chose qui indique que je suis le dominant.

Je ris intérieurement, je sais exactement de quoi il a besoin.

- Et que dirais-tu de…

- Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Une épée. La garde partirait de ton nombril pour descendre vers ton sexe. Après tu allonges la lame autant que tu le veux.

- Hum, pas mal. Et côté symbolisme ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Ça indique ton membre ! Ta… puissance. Et puis, n'oublions pas l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Ça me plaît bien, effectivement. Faudrait juste que je trouve le temps d'aller me le faire.

- Prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Je me suis fait tatouer là-bas.

- Mais…il n'y a pas de tatoueur là-bas.

- C'est que tu n'as pas l'adresse, c'est tout. Il est enchanté, il ne se déformera pas si je change d'apparence.

- Tu ne peux pas grossir, mon beau. Pas avec tout l'exercice que tu fais !

- J'espère bien mais ton tatouage non plus ne bougera pas.

- Même quand j'aurai un bide énorme ?

- Oui, même quand tu auras un bide énorme, ton épée sera toujours droite ou tout du moins celle-là.

- Eh, ma queue sera toujours droite aussi.

- J'espère bien pour toi parce que sinon, tu seras plus bon à rien.

- Merci du compliment. Je te ferai dire que je sais aussi utiliser ma bouche et ma langue.

- Mouais, j'avoue que c'était pas mal.

- Tu voudrais que je recommence pour que tu te rendes compte ?

- Non, pitié, non, pas tout de suite.

- Quel compliment, rage-t-il en se redressant. Si c'est comme ça, je vais prendre une douche.

- Comme tu veux, lui lançai-je, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Tu veux que je parte ?

Il ne me répond pas. Il est déjà dans la salle de bains. Je peux enfin me détendre.

Non mais il est fou. Il voulait me retailler une pipe ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à garder le contrôle et à me retenir de lui dire que je l'aime mais alors là, s'il veut m'achever, il a trouvé la parade.

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bains.

FIN POV Drago

21 heures chez les Gryffondors

- Mais c'est qu'on dirait qu'il bosse, le petit Harry.

- Bosser peut-être mais pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Hermione.

- Attends, tu connais Harry aussi bien que moi, dit Ron, il ne fait jamais ses devoirs, encore moins ceux de Potions avec une semaine d'avance.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tord mais alors pourquoi a-t-il couru comme ça ?

- Pour impressionner son futur mec.

- Impressionner ? Depuis quand Harry a-t-il besoin d'impressionner ?

- Depuis que sa cible n'est pas impressionnée par son statut.

- Attends, tu sous-entends qu'il essayerait de se faire un mec qui serait mieux que lui ?

- Ou en tout cas qui le croit, oui.

- Il n'y a qu'un prince qui puisse passer au dessus d'un prince.

Ron ne répondit rien.

- Oh… mais… alors… c'est de… lui dont il s'agit !

- Ne dis rien, Hermione, j'essaie déjà d'imaginer comment ça pourrait se passer au lit. Combien de temps ils tiendront avant de s'étriper ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveront seulement jusqu'au lit ? Je crois que je vais ouvrir les paris avec mon mec.

- Je peux entrer dans le jeu ?

- Uniquement si tu ne fais pas foirer le jeu. Il faut leur laisser tout l'espace qu'il leur faudra parce que c'est pas gagné entre eux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'un comme l'autre n'ont pas été beaucoup là aux intercours.

- Oui et on les a pas beaucoup entendu se fâcher en cours.

- Ils se regardaient même avec beaucoup d'envie, si on regardait bien.

- Oui mais moi, je ne les surveille pas pendant les cours, j'ai une réputation à tenir quand même.

- Je veux même pas imaginer ce que les profs penseraient de toi s'ils savaient que tu couches avec mes deux frères.

- Ils seraient sans doute fiers de moi, j'arrive quand même à contenter deux hommes en même temps dans un lit et pas que dans le lit.

- Je te rappelle que tu parles de mes frères, s'indigna-t-il.

- Non, je te parle des deux meilleures bombes sexuelles avec lesquelles j'ai couché, différence de taille.

- Et si on en revenait au futur coup de Harry… parce que là, franchement, c'est du lourd, du très lourd.

- Mais au fait, comment t'es venu l'idée de les mettre ensemble ?

De retour dans la chambre d'Harry

POV Harry

Putain, il me gonfle, je sais pas ce qu'il pense et ça m'obsède. J'ai failli changer d'avis pour ce soir. Bon, finalement, je ne dis pas que je regrette même j'ai apprécié mais avec lui, c'est toujours tout l'un ou tout l'autre. J'adore l'embrasser cela dit, il sait se servir de sa langue. Et pas que dans ma bouche…

- Harry ? Je peux venir avec toi ? me demande-t-il.

- Ben, je sais pas, tu viens de me jeter, je te rappelle.

- Le prend pas mal, c'était pas contre toi, c'est juste que je voulais qu'on se calme un peu pour mieux recommencer, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille tout en caressant mon ventre.

- Ça te tente de recommencer ? Tu me jeteras pas une nouvelle fois ?

- Non, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la nuit, quitte à plus pouvoir me relever demain.

- Quitte à profiter de toi jusqu'à samedi, autant en profiter à fond.

- Tant que c'est à fond dans mon cul, ça me va.

- Bien parlé, Drago et si tu ramenais ton joli petit cul devant moi

- Sous la douche ? Pas très original mais bon, puisque je te suis dévoué, mon cul va se dévouer pour te ramener au septième ciel.

- Cesse donc de remuer autant sinon je vais finir par jouer aux fléchettes et, de nous deux, celui qui souffrira le plus, ce ne sera pas moi.

- Tu crois que ta queue suffirait à me faire du mal ? Tu crois que c'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vu ?

- Le principal, ce n'est pas la taille, c'est la manière dont on s'en sert. Et crois-moi, mon gars, tu m'as prouvé tout à l'heure que tu appréciais ma façon de… manier l'épée.

- Ce n'était que de l'échauffement ! La preuve, c'est que je n'ai même pas joui.

- Oui mais je me suis rattrapé après. J'ai quand même réussi à la fin, lui demandai-je, affolé.

- Et moi qui croyait que tu voulais juste me baiser, tu deviens romantique, Harry, ça commence à me faire peur. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me garder au-delà de samedi.

- Je pourrai peut-être te garder jusqu'à dimanche soir si cela convient à ma grande bonté d'âme.

- Eh, je croyais que le survivant était généreux…

- Oui, beaucoup croit aussi que Hermione est amoureuse de Ron et qu'elle est une Miss-je-sais-tout alors qu'elle couche avec Fred et George et qu'elle est encore plus perverse que Ron et moi.

- Elle couche avec deux mecs ? Epoustouflante, si j'avais été hétéro, j'aurai essayé de me la faire.

- T'aurais pas été son genre, elle ne se fait que des mecs virils qui savent se servir de leur queue.

- Eh mais je sais m'en servir, c'est juste que je préfère me faire défoncer le cul plutôt que de me servir de la mienne. Je suis fainéant dans l'effort mais avide de sport.

- Avide de sport ? Baisse-toi mon beau, je viens.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je le saisis par les hanches et m'y enfonce sans peine. On sent qu'il a de l'expérience, il ne souffre pas malgré qu'il reste étroit. Il bouge les hanches avec précision. Il a posé ses mains sur les miennes, il cherche à accentuer notre mouvement. Ce mec est accroc au sexe. Enfin quelqu'un qui sait assurer jusqu'au bout de la nuit, c'est pas trop tôt. En espérant qu'il ne se lassera pas d'ici samedi, ce pourrait être mon plus grand flirt ! Fier de cette découverte, j'accentue mes coups de butoir, encouragé par les gémissements du petit blond. Enfin petit, il a quand même de sacrés atouts joliment cachés. Sans compter son cul, putain, je bande encore plus dur ! Incroyable, ce mec !

J'enlève ma main droite de sa hanche et vais chercher son menton pour embrasser sa nuque. Je nous fais avancer lentement vers le mur pour qu'il puisse y prendre appui. Il y pose ses deux mains et cambre le dos.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je.

- Parfait, je me concentre, c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je te branle ou bien tu préférerais mes lèvres ?

- Hum, bonne question. Tu me laisses encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir ? J'aimerai profiter de ta queue l'esprit léger.

- Il le serait plus si je te branlais.

- Non, je pourrai plus me concentrer.

- Et là, tu te concentres, lui demandai-je en m'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

- Hum, je sais pas si je me concentre mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

Putain, s'il savait à quel point, j'aime ça aussi et à quel point j'ai envie de ravoir sa belle queue au fond de ma bouche. Je pensais pas que je pourrais aimer ça à ce point. Je pensais plutôt que j'allais lui gerber dessus, ce qui aurait été une bonne façon de me venger de toutes nos disputes mais là.

J'augmente mon rythme pour pouvoir l'avoir dans ma bouche encore plus vite. Vite, vite, vite…

- Tu veux quoi, mon beau, lui demandai-je en le rapprochant de moi, l'enlaçant par la taille.

- Où je veux que tu m'éjacules dessus ? C'est ça, ta question ?

- Tu vois autre chose, là, tout de suite ?

- J'aurai pensé que tu me proposais de nettoyer ta douche mais bon, je préfère ton option. Et si tu essayais de suivre mes ailes d'ange ?

- Putain, ça risque d'être amusant et athlétique.

- Ben, démerde-toi. Tu arrives bien à faire des feintes de Wronski sur un balai, c'est pas plus compliqué de manier ta queue ?

- Eh, je sais pas la faire la Feinte de Wronski ? Mais je peux peut-être te refaire un joli tatouage.

- Eh bien, dépêche-toi parce que j'ai décidé de ce que je voulais et je compte bien ne pas m'endormir pendant que tu me suceras !

- Tu veux bien que je te suce encore ? lui demandai-je, agréablement surpris.

- Qui résisterait à ta bouche ?

- Ben, je sais pas, étant donné que tu es le seul que j'ai jamais sucé.

- Et je compte bien garder ce privilège le plus longtemps possible.

Après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, je sors rapidement mon membre de son magnifique cul pour éjaculer. Il avait bien raison, cette cambrure de reins est une véritable invitation au septième ciel. Et c'est justement là où je me trouve quand je tente de lui éjaculer suivant le dessin qui orne ses reins. Bien sûr, ça part plus dans tous les sens que là où je le voulais mais peu importe, l'eau emporte déjà les restes de ma jouissance.

- A mon tour, m'exclamai-je avec entrain.

Je le retourne avec empressement, l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de le plaquer contre le mur à nouveau. Je passe ses jambes autour de mon cou et fais glisser son corps le long du mur pour me remettre debout. Drago tente tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au mur mais il finit par s'accrocher tout bêtement à mes épaules. Moi, je ne me rends plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passe. Sa queue a envahi ma bouche et je la suce avidement. Je suis sûr que je ne dois pas respecter les règles fondamentales de la pipe, en même temps, personne ne me les a jamais enseigné.

Le principal, c'est qu'il semble apprécier. Et au vu des petits cris aigus qui sortent de sa merveilleuse gorge pâle, il apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Il vient d'ailleurs très rapidement. Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurai vraiment aimé le sucer plus longtemps. Tout en avalant pour la troisième fois, ce liquide amer, je réfléchis rapidement. Que se passera-t-il si je refuse de retirer ma bouche ? M'en voudra-t-il si j'approfondis mon mouvement ?

Tout en pensant à cela, je continue mes mouvements de bouche, plus lentement, plus profondément. Drago semble retrouver ses esprits et tente de bouger.

- Har… Harry… Pitié, arrête ou je vais recommencer.

J'accentue mes mouvements, pas du tout pressé de quitter sa queue.

- Harry… je vais me venger, je te préviens.

Je retiens, je retiens. Il va se venger, très bien, autant continuer d'en profiter alors.

- Mais arrête, Harry, pitié, arrête, me dit-il en m'attrapant les cheveux.

Il est hors de question que je renonce, pas si prêt du but. Ça sera sa petite berceuse avant d'aller dormir.

Il reprend son concert de cris tandis que j'accélère le mouvement. Sa queue gonfle dans ma bouche mais je ne suis pas pressé d'arrêter quoi qu'il fasse. Je le ferai venir encore une fois dans ma bouche. Je pourrai le porter sur mes épaules toute la nuit, il est vraiment léger. Ses cris se font de plus en plus saccadés, je connais bien ces signes, il ne va pas tarder à venir. Je lape son gland, me contentant de prendre uniquement le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche même si ses mouvements me montrent qu'il aimerait plus. Finalement, il ne m'aura pas supplié longtemps d'arrêter.

Il vient une nouvelle fois dans ma bouche. Je le fais descendre lentement de mes épaules et le soutiens. Il ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. Suis-je aussi bon que ça ?

- Drago, ça va, le questionnai-je, légèrement inquiet.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes le temps de me remettre de mes deux orgasmes.

- Viens par là que je te sèche, après je te mets au lit. Je vais arrêter de te torturer pour ce soir.

- Pour ce soir seulement ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, le petit Drago est tout sec et encore plus beau que jamais. Moi, je suis encore tout mouillé, j'ai été obligé de le soutenir pendant toute la manœuvre. Je crois que je l'ai épuisé.

- Tu es obligé de dormir avec moi maintenant. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher jusqu'à ton dortoir.

- Parce que tu comptais me foutre à la porte en plus ? s'indigne-t-il.

- Je voulais juste que tu te révoltes, couillon et j'ai la preuve que tu n'es pas encore assez crevé pour te taire.

- Et si nous allions nous coucher, histoire de pouvoir recommencer demain ?

- Me proposerais-tu une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air ? m'indignai-je, faussement.

- Si tu me promets de me resucer, je te promets ce que tu voudras.

- Je retiens et en attendant, au lit, lui annonçai-je en ouvrant les draps.

Il se blottit tout contre moi, cherchant ma chaleur contre sa peau nue.

La suite, lundi prochain, comme convenu maintenant que j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard.

_RAR : merci Bibiou !!_


	12. Un réveil inédit

**Chapitre 12 : Un réveil inédit**

POV Harry (pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié)

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Il est blotti tout contre moi. Sa chaleur est réconfortante, tout l'inverse de l'image qu'il donne de lui. Au pieu aussi, il n'a pas du tout le comportement que je m'étais imaginé. Il faut dire que j'avais une image un peu plus caricaturale de ce mec : froid, dominant, n'écoutant que son instinct, baisant comme une bête. En réalité, il est généreux, drôle, raffiné et… quand il veut, il baise comme une bête. De plus, il est beau, vraiment très beau. Putain, non, pas bandé, ne bande pas, mon gars. Arrête de penser à ses bons côtés.

Après tout, il a aussi de mauvais côtés : têtu, obstiné, persévérant. Eh mais c'est pas mauvais, tout ça. Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Tiens, par quel cours je commence demain ? Métamorphose et le mardi, c'est avec mon chéri ! Eh Harry, depuis quand Drago est-il ton chéri ? Excellente question, merci de me l'avoir posé. Et bien, il va m'en falloir du courage pour rester stoïque en cours avec lui dans les parages. Tiens, il vient de se serrer un peu plus contre moi. J'aime sa chaleur, c'est réconfortant. Ça me change de toutes mes nuits en solitaire.

D'habitude, je ne dors jamais avec mes partenaires. Je n'aime pas qu'ils se collent à moi comme des sangsues. Avec Drago, cependant, c'est différent, c'est un peu comme sa récompense pour tous les (je sais même plus combien…) orgasmes qu'il m'a donné. Et je compte bien me lever tôt pour pouvoir recommencer.

Tiens, à ce propos, je n'ai pas mis le réveil à sonner.  
Je tends le bras vers ma table de nuit pour attraper le réveil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demande Drago, d'une voix à moitié endormie.

- Tu dors pas encore, murmurai-je.

- Non, j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, c'est tout. Tu fais quoi alors ?

- Je mets le réveil à sonner pour qu'on puisse jouer un peu avant d'aller en cours. Tu veux que je le mettes à quelle heure ?

- Six heures, ça me semble pas mal, non ?

- Ça me semble plutôt bien, en effet. On aura juste le temps de s'amuser et de se prendre un petite douche en prime.

- N'empêche, ce sera long toute une journée.

- Je sais bien, lui répondis-je mais nous aurons peut-être deux minutes le midi pour une courte ascension.

- Ascension ?

- Au septième ciel, là où tu me promets d'aller, lui répondai-je en passant mes doigts sur son tatouage.

- Je savais bien que ce tatouage était une excellente idée, me dit-il avant de se rapprocher encore de moi.

Il me caresse le torse du bout des doigts.

FIN POV Harry

POV Drago

Ce que ça peut être agréable d'être dans les bras de l'homme que l'on aime. Il ne faudrait juste pas que je m'y habitue. Mais bon, tant qu'à en profiter, autant le faire à fond, non ? Je viens nicher ma tête sur son torse. Ma tête dirigée vers le bas de son torse, je ferme les yeux pour imaginer son futur tatouage.

- Au fait, Harry, lui dis-je en me retournant vers sa tête, samedi, on va à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Samedi, c'est pas ce week-end qu'on peut y aller ?

- Me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sorti du château sans autorisation ?

- Ben… si, je suis déjà sorti.

- Alors pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde sera occupé par la fête de samedi soir, personne ne remarquera notre absence.

- On verra déjà si d'ici là, tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur le motif.

- Ok, Harry, j'attendrai.

Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras et viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Eh, je croyais qu'on devait dormir, s'indigne-t-il, faussement, à la fin de ce baiser.

- Et c'est de moi après que tu dis que je suis jamais partant ?

- Ben oui mais là, je… enfin, voilà quoi, je suis excité et vu que c'est de ta faute…

- … ma faute ? Pourquoi ma faute ?

- Parce que t'arrêtes pas de te rapprocher de moi, du coup, j'ai chaud et qui dit chaud, dis " Je bande ".

- On dirait un chaud lapin, rigolai-je.

- Mais j'en suis un, tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

- Oh que si, je l'avais compris, t'inquiètes.

- Alors que vas-tu faire pour m'aider ?

- Pour t'aider ?

- Ben oui, je suis en train de bander !

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri, tu as appris à bander ce soir.

J'ôte rapidement le drap qui recouvre le bas de son ventre et là, je vois ce qui m'avait échappé juste avant.

- Oh, je connais un remède parfait pour ça, lui dis-je en me léchant les babines.

Et, sans attendre, je prends sa verge entre mes lèvres et commence à la lécher sur toute sa longueur.

Hum… voilà les seuls bruits qui arrivent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je relève les yeux vers lui pour saisir sa main et enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Je le sens les serrer fortement au rythme de mes allers et venus. Après quelques minutes, il se décide enfin à se détendre vraiment et sa semence s'écoule dans ma bouche. Je suis fier de moi, il se souviendra de cette "berceuse".

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, sur sa délicieuse bouche, cette fois. Puis je me blottis contre son torse, à demi-couché contre lui, ma tête reposant tout contre son cœur. Ses battements sont rapides et envahissent mes oreilles. Ils ralentissent progressivement et je m'endors entre ses bras pour quelques petites heures magiques.

Six heures moins deux.

Harry et moi nous baladons dans une petite clairière inondée de lumière. Nous évoluons pieds nus dans cette herbe haute. Nous sommes main dans la main et nous nous regardons tendrement. Il est amoureux de moi, il me l'a dit, cette nuit, en se levant, avant cette balade. Je l'avais ressenti, hier soir, quand il me faisait l'amour. Il se plaît à m'embrasser toutes les deux minutes, il m'a dit que mes lèvres étaient de vrais aimants à son goût.

Six heures moins une.

Il m'a entraîné dans sa chute. Je me retrouve sur son ventre, il a amorti ma descente. Ses bras m'entourent tandis que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Il scrute mon visage, semblant vouloir en mémoriser chaque parcelle. J'aime qu'il me regarde, qu'il m'observe, qu'il me détaille. Je veux être beau pour lui, rien que pour lui. Pour voir l'amour à travers ses yeux.

- Harry, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

- Parce que tu es l'homme fait pour moi, me répond-t-il, tranquillement.

Six heures

Une affreuse sonnerie me force à relever la tête. Plus de soleil étincelant, plus de clairière mais la chaleur d'un matelas… humain. Je scrute mon matelas improvisé. Il est là, l'homme que j'aime est là, avec moi, dans ce lit. Je me frotte les yeux. Non, il est toujours là. Me reviennent alors les souvenirs de notre folle aventure de la veille. J'ai couché avec lui et pas qu'une fois. Je le sens qui commence à bouger légèrement contre moi. Prenant appui sur son torse, je me réhausse pour saisir le réveil et l'éteins.

En redescendant de mon piedestal, je pose mes lèvres sur son torse. Il pousse un petit gémissement qui m'encourage à continuer. Après tout, j'ai tous les droits sur son corps : on est le matin, il est six heures, c'est ce dont nous avions convenu. Je n'y peux rien s'il n'est pas réveillé. Il n'est pas du matin, c'est tout, pas autant que moi.

Mes lèvres jouent sur son torse, y déposant mille petits baisers tout en descendant lentement. Arrivé au drap, je le tire petit à petit pour ne pas le réveiller. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, pas maintenant, je veux que ce soit l'orgasme qui le sorte de ses rêves. Je lui embrasse la verge, cherchant désormais à la faire durcir progressivement. Il ne faudrait pas que cela l'oblige à ouvrir ses petits yeux verts. Hum, ses magnifiques yeux verts. Quelle beauté, quelle innocence dans son regard alors qu'une telle perversité l'anime… Je commence à donner de légers coups de langue à ce membre et les bruits qui s'échappent de la bouche de mon amour se font plus saccadés et plus répétitifs. Merci, chéri, ça m'excite encore plus, ça. Je prends sa verge en bouche et commence à y assener de nombreux coups de langue.

- Drago, encore, me supplie-t-il.

Je suis tellement stupéfait que j'en lâche sa queue l'espace d'un instant. Ses yeux étant fermés, je lui demande :

- Harry ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Drago… continue, me murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est tellement chaude et sensuelle que je n'y résiste pas.

Je reprends sa virilité dans ma bouche. J'hallucine ou Monsieur Potter parle en dormant, enfin, le principal, c'est qu'il parle de moi.

Je lui inflige calmement mais sûrement la meilleure extase qu'il ait connu. Comment résister à cette verge si… pleine de promesses. Je suis quand même un peu jaloux, personne ne s'occupe de moi. En même temps, d'ici quelques minutes voire même moins, il sera réveillé et il s'occupera de moi avec sa langue, hum, trop bonne perspective… Sa queue est tendue à l'extrême, c'est qu'il bande le brun…

J'accélère la cadence, je veux qu'il se réveille. Ma langue apprécie son côté caramélisé. Je me demande quel goût j'ai. Faudra que je pense à le demander à Harry. Après tout, mis à part lui, qui pourrait me le dire ? Réveille-toi mais réveille-toi, abruti, putain, Harry, tu vas te réveiller avant d'éjaculer, mon salaud ? Je veux que tu me vois jouer avec toi. J'avale son membre dans son intégralité et, en remontant, il se libère enfin dans un râle.

- Putain, Drago, se réveille-t-il soudain.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas facile à réveiller, lui dis-je, en remontant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas du matin, c'est tout et après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer, il fallait que je récupère.

- Quoi, mon superbe étalon aurait-il un coup de mou ?

- Visiblement, je n'en ai pas eu.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu as été très réceptif, effectivement, souriai-je.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

- Tu as dû te sentir bien seul, chéri, tout seul à l'ouvrage pendant que je dormais.

- Oui, bien seul, soupirai-je, j'espère que tu vas te rattraper…

- Mais bien sûr, je rêvais justement de ça.

- Tu rêves de moi ? demandai-je, amusé.

- De qui aurai-je pu rêvé d'autres alors que tu dors dans mes bras ?

- Ben, je sais pas, moi… d'un plus bel enculé, par exemple.

- Il n'y a pas de plus beau enculé que toi, crois-moi, j'en ai testé beaucoup. Il n'y a que toi qui crie aussi bien.

- Des années d'expérience.

- Vantard…

- Tu veux que je te le prouve, lui susurrai-je dans le creux de son cou.

- Je voudrai surtout que tu m'embrasses.

- Je te trouve très exigeant.

- Eh, je me lève vachement tôt rien que pour tes beaux yeux alors sois gentil et embrasse-moi.

- Bien chef, à condition que tu me suces et que tu m'emmènes au septième ciel avec ta queue.

- Quel langage de si bon matin. D'accord, je ferai ce que tu viens de me demander mais embrasse-moi maintenant.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et approfondis immédiatement le baiser. Il faut dire que je ne me fais prier rien que pour l'embêter, moi aussi, j'adore l'embrasser, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui pour rien.

- Harry, quel goût j'ai ?

- Hein ?

- Toi, tu as un goût de caramel mais moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais goûter.

Il m'allonge à sa place et se redresse jusqu'à être au niveau de ma verge.

- Bon alors quel goût as-tu ? demande-t-il avant de la prendre dans sa bouche.

- Hum, laissai-je échapper.

Il s'amuse à lapper ma verge pour trouver.

- Tu es sucré…

- Sucré, répétai-je, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit.

- Tu as aussi un léger coup acide.

- Acide…

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu répètes tout ce que je dis. J'ai l'impression que tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir.

- C'est parce que je n'y arrive plus, abruti… C'est pas qu'une impression. Tu suces d'une façon tellement spéciale…

- Alors j'ai le droit de continuer ?  
- Si tu tentes de t'arrêter, je te tue.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je continue ou tu préfères que je passe directement à ton cul ?

- Putain de questions. Le seul truc, c'est que si on accélère pas le rythme, j'aurai jamais le temps de prendre la douche que je veux. Et j'adore les douches.

- Bon, tu te décides ou c'est moi qui décide pour toi et si c'est moi qui décide, je compte pas lâcher ta bite avant d'en avoir savouré le nectar.

- Alors c'est décidé, fais comme il te plaîra.

- Au fait, tu as le goût de pêche. Une pêche blanche, bien sûr, dit-il avant de reprendre son activité principale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être répandu allégrement dans sa bouche, il est finalement bel et bien réveillé.

Après quelques baisers et caresses, il se décide enfin à reprendre la parole.

- Et si nous allions prendre cette douche que tu me réclames à corps et à cris ?

- Sans être passé par mon cul ?

- Je comptais le faire sous la douche pour faire d'une pierre deux coups mais si tu veux que je te prenne d'abord…

- Je voulais des positions extravagantes, Harry, le boudai-je.

- Des positions extravagantes ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Du genre de celle que tu as utilisé hier soir sous la douche pour me sucer.

- Alors tu as apprécié ?

- Oh que oui. Et je compte bien continuer sur cette lancée…

- Alors propose et j'exécuterai.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout pour te rendre heureux tant que tu cries tout du long.

- Crier ? Tu aimes que je cries ? Et que penses-tu de mes gémissements ?

- J'aime tout ce qui sort de ta bouche.

- Et tout ce qui y rentre aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es un pervers, Drago.

- A savoir qui est le plus grand pervers de nous deux.

- Et si nous allions vérifier ça sous la douche ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la chambre.

- Putain et dire que la journée ne fait que commencer.

- Oui mais elle a bien commencé, non ? lui demandai-je après notre petite escapade aquatique.

- Et dire qu'on va devoir attendre ce soir pour recommencer…

- Peut-être pas, mon chat. On pourra peut-être se dérober derrière une statue pour une petite prise rapide…

- Je croyais que tu voulais aller dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, tu es suffisamment original pour que je puisse te demander ça.

- Et surtout suffisamment impatient.

- Et si nous allions manger, c'est que ça creuse ce genre d'activités. Et vu que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps ce midi pour manger, autant en profiter maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à nos meilleurs amis ?

- Rien, nous n'avons rien à leur dire, on a juste à continuer notre petit jeu comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu caches ton suçon, mon beau, tout du moins pour le moment.

- Heureusement que, moi, j'ai été plus discret…

- Bon allons-y, filons avant que quelqu'un ne me repère.

A bientôt.


	13. D'ici vendredi soir

Petit chapitre de transition. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. J'espère que vous, lecteurs, serez plus au rendez-vous sur ce chapitre sans quoi, je me verrai dans l'obligation de devoir poster beaucoup moins souvent. Ça me prend du temps de pondre des chapitres alors soutenez-moi, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, même si vous le trouvez nulle.

Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Lana Némésis. Merci pour te reviews. Je t'ai fait un petit clin d'œil ( même deux dans ce chapitre ), j'espère que ça te plaira. Bon anniv.

**Chapitre 13 : D'ici vendredi soir**

Harry sort le premier pour vérifier que la voie est libre. J'aime ce petit côté caché, d'habitude, ce sont mes mecs qui se cachent, pas moi. Mais bon, je lui serai indulgent, il baise comme un dieu et il suce tout aussi bien. Je serai limite jaloux…Et puis, surtout, encore plus important, je l'aime. Je crois que ça, ça dépasse tout le reste. Non mais, honnêtement, qui lui résisterait ? Même Blaise a déjà maté son cul. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je le tape pour ça. Faudra que je m'en souvienne pour ce soir. Ah mais non, ce soir, je serai avec Harry. Bon, faut que je m'en souvienne pour un de ces quatre, dès que je ne serai plus occupé avec mon nouveau (et sûrement temporaire) petit-ami.

- On peut y aller.

- Harry, je vais y aller en premier. Blaise va déjà s'interroger sur le fait que je sois parti me coucher aussi tôt alors il vaut mieux pas qu'on arrive pas dans la Grande Salle tous les deux. De plus, tu n'es pas très connu pour arriver à l'heure et il est encore très tôt.

- Très tôt, tu ne voudrais pas…

- Non, Harry, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Je file.

Je l'embrasse rapidement et pars au pas de charge.

J'arrive moins de dix minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Ouf, Blaise n'est pas encore là, je vais avoir le temps de trouver une bonne excuse pour hier soir. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ce coup-ci ? Et pour les soirs à venir aussi. Merde mais c'est vrai, je vais devoir me trouver une excuse jusqu'à samedi soir. Je pense que je vais prendre Severus comme alibi. Je pourrai dire qu'il m'enseigne le self-control.

Non mais il ne croira jamais une telle connerie ! Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Je fais ce que je veux. J'aurai qu'à lui dire que j'étais parti dans la salle sur demande pour me taper un mec, en attendant de pouvoir me taper Harry. Bon, allez, du calme, visage serein, regard haut, je me concentre sur mon petit-déj. Prendre des forces est le plus important, étant donné que ce midi, je mangerai quasiment pas. Ça va paraître louche si les deux princes sont absents, ce midi. Quelle idée d'être aussi populaire, non, je plaisante, comment aurai-je réussi à me taper autant de mecs si je n'avais pas été aussi… sexy ?

Blaise arrive enfin, tiens, monsieur est décoiffé.

- Bonjour, Blaise. Comment va Ron ?

- Et merde. Il m'a encore décoiffé ?

- Gagné.

- Il sait que je déteste ça.

- Tu as réussi à faire sortir un gryffondor de son lit aussi tôt, il doit vraiment t'aimer alors.

- Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est aussi raide dingue de moi que je le suis de lui.

- Ben, putain, vous auriez dû être à Poufsouffle.

- Pas au vu de ce qu'on fait dans un pieu tous les deux. Et toi, Harry te manque pas trop. J'ai vu que tu avais fermé tes rideaux vachement tôt hier soir.

- Ben, oui, que veux-tu ? Il fallait que je soulage le trop plein de testostérones qui se baladait dans mon corps.

- Tu ne regrettes pas trop le fait que tu doives attendre jusqu'à samedi.

- Mais je ne compte pas attendre bien gentiment. Je compte bien me taper tous les mecs que je pourrais d'ici samedi soir.

- Tu seras l'homme d'un seul homme après ? Harry t'a déjà juré fidélité ?

- Mais non, abruti, c'est juste que j'aie envie de me taper quelqu'un. Et, qu'à défaut de me faire Harry, je m'en prendrai d'autres.

- Et tu ne peux pas essayer de le convaincre de jouer avec toi avant ?

- Tu parles, monsieur a des principes. Il n'a même pas encore essayé de me déshabiller.

- Provoque-le, baisse-lui son pantalon et fais-lui la pipe de sa vie !

- Je ne veux pas perturber les plans de ton chéri. J'attendrai samedi. Mais ne t'attends pas à me voir souvent dans mon lit, cette semaine.

- Alors tu ne l'as pas vu, ce matin ?

- Comment veux-tu que je l'ai vu ? Il ne doit même pas encore être debout.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il était parti dans sa chambre tôt hier soir pour préparer un devoir de potions. Ron croit que c'est pour t'impressionner.

- Le pauvre, même s'il était doué, mon parrain ne lui donnerait pas la moyenne.

- Alors heureusement qu'il est nul.

- Rassure-toi, il embrasse beaucoup mieux qu'il ne mitonne des potions.

- A priori, tu ne perds donc pas au change. Quand est-ce que vous vous retrouvez ? Avant le premier cours ou à l'intercours ?

- Avant le premier cours. C'est chiant qu'on ne soit pas tout le temps dans les mêmes cours.

- Avant, cela ne te dérangeait pas.

- Tant que je voulais le tuer, oui, maintenant que je le veux dans un pieu, c'est différent.

- Tiens, en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. Il est avec mon chéri, en plus.

Tu ne penses pas si bien dire, mon cher Blaise et si tu voyais sa queue, pensai-je.

Harry m'adresse un petit sourire, discret que je lui rends. Il faut quand même que nous soyons discrets. Pas pour nos meilleurs amis mais plutôt pour le bien de Poudlard. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce que nous faisons ensemble, ça pourrait jaser et les autres nous harcèleraient, entre autres choses.

D'ici une demi-heure, j'aurai ma bouche contre la sienne et sa langue jouera avec la mienne. Quel fabuleux programme ! Et merde, j'ai des réflexions à la poufsouffle.

Mais c'est long quand même ! Surtout quand on a des souvenirs de la nuit torride que nous avons passé. Ses mains sur mon tatouage me manquent. Vivement samedi qu'on aille lui faire faire le sien…

A mesure que je le regarde manger, ça me donne des idées pour ce soir. Il réussit même à être sexy en mangeant. Il est vraiment… sensuel… surtout quand il se lèche les lèvres. Attends mon beau, je peux le faire pour toi. Oups, non, je peux pas. Tu paies rien pour attendre. Je te veux, je t'aurai…

En plus, le lait, c'est bon pour la santé…

Grrrr. Bon, je finis de manger et je file me branler. Euh, non, je vais en cours. Aïe et merde, ça y est, je bande…

Vive les robes de sorcier. C'est fou ce que ça cache, tout ça.

Bon, je me casse sinon je vais lui sauter dessus devant tous les élèves et cela risquerait d'atteindre à leur pudeur si je lui faisais ce que j'ai en tête. Putain, une bonne douche froide, voilà ce qu'il me faudrait. En même temps, il est encore tôt.

- Drago, arrête de t'agiter…

- Quoi, moi, je m'agite !

- Tu baves, chéri !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes !

- Oui mais tu n'en es pas loin.

- Je file, à tout.

- Va te faire beau, chéri.

- Je suis toujours beau, Blaise.

Je cours dans les couloirs, seulement quand personne ne peut me voir. Il faut que j'aille me changer. J'ai totalement oublié hier soir de prendre des vêtements de rechange, il faut dire que j'étais tellement excité… Vu le temps qu'on a passé sous la douche, de toute façon, je suis tout propre. Mes vêtements ne m'ont pas beaucoup servi depuis hier soir. Il n'empêche qu'il me faut des affaires un peu moins… sexy. Encore vive les robes de sorciers. C'est quand même vachement pratique. Faut quand même que je me speede, plus j'irai vite et plus longtemps, je resterai avec lui.

Putain et dire que Blaise veut bien que je couche avec lui ! Je ne pense pas que je vais le dire à Harry, une bonne petite relation cachée ne peut pas nous faire de mal. D'autant que nous ne faisons de mal à personne, aucun de nous n'est pris, enfin presque.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis prêt. Qui a osé dire enfin ? J'ai été hyper rapide pour une fois. En même temps, pour me faire déshabiller, je vois pas l'intérêt d'y passer quinze ans. Ben oui, Harry va me déshabiller, froisser ma chemise, mon pantalon, etc... Je passerai aux toilettes avant le cours pour remettre en ordre tout ça.

Bon, derrière quelle statue avons-nous rendez-vous ?

Fin POV Drago

- Eh, Drago, que penses-tu de Lana ? demanda Théo.

- Lana ? Laquelle ?

- Ben, Lana Nemesis, celle qui est juste devant toi, à te sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ah oui et ben, pas mal, ma foi.

- Tu me diras ce qu'elle vaut au pieu.

- Bien sûr, mon gars, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ?

- Parce que je ne l'intéresse pas. Elle ne regarde que toi et Potter.

- Moi et Potter ?

- Au moins, elle a bon goût.

POV Harry

- Potter, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'y a des filles qui passent leur temps à te mater ?

- Ah bon, lesquelles ?

- Lana Nemesis mais c'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

- Mais on dirait que tu es jaloux…

- Non mais je trouve que c'est du gâchis de mater un mec qu'on pourra jamais avoir.

- Je te ferai dire que les filles te matent aussi et que je n'en fais pas tout un scandale.

- C'est juste parce que je ne suis qu'un bon coup au pieu pour toi.

- Et pour toi, je suis quoi, moi alors ? demandai-je, très curieux.

- Euh, excellente question. Mon mec pour la semaine ?

- Je saurai m'en contenter.

- Et si on s'embrassait plutôt, j'arrête mes soi-disants crises de jalousie.

- J'adore tes crises de jalousie.

Je lui pique sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux. Dans quatre heures, il sera dans mon lit, encore une fois. On est enfin vendredi soir, demain, j'irai me faire faire mon premier tatouage. Et on pourra enfin s'afficher. Ben, c'est que je me suis attaché à lui. Il me fait faire des trucs de fou. Mardi, il nous a fait tester une position de malade derrière la statue. C'est que, mine de rien, il est souple, le petit Drago. Il a réussi à se retourner pendant que je le prenais. J'étais debout, contre le mur, lui, accroché à ma taille, il a réussi à poser ses mains sur le rebord de la statue. J'avais pleine vue sur son torse…

Dommage que mes mains aient été bloquées sous ses fesses pour le tenir sinon j'aurai caressé son torse jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Quand on a recommencé le soir, je l'ai allongé sur le sol et je l'ai pris à bras-le-corps, collé contre lui, le tenant par les bras pour que nos corps soient le plus en contact possible. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier mon initiative. Je crois que depuis lundi, on a dû tester toutes les positions les plus accrobatiques du Kama-Sutra moldu. Drago m'a promis qu'on allait commencer le Kama-Sutra sorcier dès ce soir. Ça risque d'être excessivement passionnant. Heureusemennt que demain matin, on va pouvoir rester au lit. Ça nous permettra de prendre notre temps pour se réveiller. Et qui sait, c'est peut-être moi qui le réveillerait avec une fellation…

Tous les matins, il m'a réveillé comme ça. Faut dire qu'avec lui dormant à côté de moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Ron et Hermione se posent pas mal de questions, j'ai dû leur faire croire que je revoyais Colin le soir. Et j'ai dû promettre à Colin une petite partie de jambes en l'air pour qu'il colporte la nouvelle. Drago m'en veut encore… Il est arrivé fou de rage hier soir après le dîner. J'ai dû tenter de me faire pardonner, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et je crois que je vais encore devoir me faire pardonner ce soir. Il est vraiment torride et insatiable, ce mec.

Je n'arrête pas de me demander si je ne vais pas le garder après. Je ne sais même pas s'il serait d'accord. Et puis, c'est bizarre, non, la semaine dernière, on s'engueulait encore et là, on baise comme des bêtes dès qu'on peut. C'est vraiment dément. Mais je sais pas comment les autres réagiraient. Parce que c'est sûr que, pour des parties de baise, ce n'est pas grave, on en fait tous. Mais, pour une histoire sérieuse, les potes sont de rigueur et donnent leur avis.

Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur annoncer ça : eh, les mecs, devinez quoi ? J'ai trouvé un putain de bon coup, c'est Drago et… je compte rester avec lui.

C'est dément, de toute façon, je doute qu'il soit d'accord. Une semaine, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu.

La pause est déjà finie. On a réussi à se déshabiller en un temps record cete fois. Faut dire que sous la robe, on est jamais très habillé. On ne porte plus de sous-vêtements. Et les fermetures Eclair, ça aide bien. Il tente vaguement de me recoiffer tandis que j'arrange ses cheveux. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vraiment désespérant d'essayer de te coiffer.

- C'est pour ça que tu continues d'essayer.

- Faut croire que j'aime me prendre la tête.

- Bon, allez, on va finir par nous attendre.

- A tout à l'heure, dans ta chambre ?

- A tout à l'heure, beau blond.

La suite, bientôt j'espère. Tout dépend maintenant de vous et de votre envie à lire la suite.


	14. Quel samedi 1ère partie

RAR : merci Violette pour ton super soutien. Si tu me laisses ton mail, je te préviendrai par mail pour les prochaines publications.

**Chapitre 14 : Quel samedi ! (première partie)**

Le soir même, dans ma chambre.

Je viens de sortir de la douche. Je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Chaque soir, il arrive de plus en plus tôt. A croire qu'il ne se douche même plus. En même temps, je ne pourrai pas le lui reprocher, on en prend tellement quand on est tous les deux. Il adore qu'on le fasse sous l'eau chaude. Je ne sais pas encore si je serai capable de l'aimer, peut-être… Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Demain, pour le remercier de mon tatouage, je lui ferai un cadeau. Non, je ne suis pas un romantique, juste… bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu mais je refuse que qui que ce soit divulgue cette information.

Non mais imaginez-vous ça : Drago, je t'aime. Moi aussi, mon amour, je n'attendais que toi, je me suis toujours préservé pour ce grand jour et …Non, là, faut arrêter le délire! Et puis, d'abord, il est pas vraiment puceau, mon prince charmant. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui l'a eu en premier, je crois que je suis jaloux. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui demanderai, il croirait que je suis jaloux. JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! Enfin, juste un petit peu. Au moins, je ne peux pas être jaloux, cette semaine. Je doute que, malgré tout ce que je l'épuise, il arrive encore à aller se faire prendre ailleurs. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas possible, je suis toujours avec lui et si je ne le suis pas, c'est parce que nous sommes en cours. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Pourquoi me tromperait-il ?

Bon, Harry, inspire un bon coup, arrête de douter de toi ! Tu es le meilleur baiseur de Poudlard, le mec le plus beau et…

Ça y est, je délire !

- Drago, viens vite, je commence à délirer, riai-je à haute voix.

- Tu me réclames, beau brun, t'ai-je tant manqué ?

- A un point inimaginable.

- Alors viens, suis-moi, allons-nous faire des câlins sur ton lit !

- Oui, chef, je te suis.

Je vous passe les détails de notre nuit de débauche parce qu'elle m'a épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il m'en voulait toujours pour l'histoire de Colin. Il l'avait croisé en venant me rejoindre et il se vantait de la fellation que je lui avais fait. Du coup, il a douté qu'il ait été le premier. Il a fallu que je lui promette, sous la torture (ô douce fellation), qu'il avait bel et bien été le seul et l'unique sur qui mes lèvres s'étaient posées (à cet endroit tout du moins). Comment ose-t-il douter de ça ? Comme si c'était mon genre à moi, dominant par excellence, de m'agenouiller face à la virilité d'un homme et de la prendre dans ma bouche. Même pas en rêve que j'aurai osé, ne serait-ce qu'en l'effleurant, toucher à la bite de Colin. Il pleurait assez.

Enfin, le principal est qu'il m'ait cru et que j'ai, finalement, pu dormir deux heures d'affilées. Je crois qu'il finira par avoir ma peau à ce train-là… Mais c'est tellement bon et puis, qui oserait dire non à ce cul ?

Tout compte fait, je n'ai même pas pu le réveiller, une fois de plus, monsieur s'est réveillé avant moi, frais et dispo alors que j'ai eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts toute la matinée. Il a bien tenté de me réveiller à grands coups de langue sur ma hampe, sous la douche à nouveau en poussant des cris encore plus aigus que d'habitude mais rien n'y a fait. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché pour autant de prendre mon pied et plutôt deux fois qu'une (bon, pour tout avouer, deux, c'était seulement avant qu'on sorte du lit).

On a quand même dû sortir de ma chambre. Que moi, je ne vienne pas au petit-déj, ça passait facilement (après tout, grâce à Dobby, je pourrai avoir ce que je veux à manger) mais Drago, lui, ne ratait jamais un seul repas et, comble de l'horreur, il est censé se lever tôt.

Drago est parti devant, comme d'habitude. Moi, pendant ce temps, je suis allé dans mon ancien dortoir. Il fallait bien que je fasse acte de présence pour ne pas trop me faire repérer. J'avais certes un très bon alibi, enfin, très bon, ça restait à voir parce que si je ne m'occupe pas très bientôt de lui, il va finir par vendre la mèche, cet abruti. En même temps, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le faire.

Avec Drago, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et je ne voudrai même pas le prendre. D'habitude, cela ne me gêne pas de changer de mec comme de chemise, je le fais très souvent mais là, avec Drago, ce n'est pas pareil. J'aurai, c'est stupide à dire mais j'aurai l'impression de le tromper. C'est complètement stupide, je sais, surtout que nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Putain et dire qu'après cette semaine de sexe, je vais être obligé de trouver de nouveaux hommes pour partager mon lit.

Après tout, c'est ce qui était convenu au départ, on devait juste coucher ensemble pour mieux nous entendre. C'est ce que voulaient Ron et Blaise. Le traître, je lui ferai payer ça. Me pousser dans les bras d'un mec aussi bon au pieu, c'est du suicide…

À croire qu'il ne tient vraiment pas à moi, cet abruti de meilleur ami.

- Ron, lève-toi, flemmard, il faut que tu te fasses beau pour Blaise…

- Ta gueule, Harry, il est trop tôt pour que je me lève.

- Ron, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend déjà dans la Grande Salle.

- Ok, je me lève.

- C'est pas trop tôt.

- Mais avoue que c'est plus à cause de Drago que tu me forces à me lever et non pas pour que je voies ma panthère.

- Oui et bien, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter moi aussi.

- Arrête tes conneries, tu t'es tapé Colin toute la semaine.

- Peut-être que j'aurai préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autres que ce frigide de Colin.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu l'as pas invité à venir ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'il avait besoin de la semaine pour y venir.

- A ce qu'il paraît, c'est un chaud lapin, je doute qu'il lui aurait fallu la semaine pour t'y rejoindre.

- Bon, de toute façon, on s'en fout, l'important, c'est qu'il soit dans mon lit ce soir.

- Et si tu restais avec lui après ? Après tout, vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux maintenant, vous n'avez pas essayé de vous étriper cette semaine.

- On était beaucoup trop occupé à s'embrasser mais tu vas voir, dès lundi, on se disputera à nouveau. Ce n'est pas une séance de sexe, aussi torride soit-elle, qui nous fera changer de comportement.

- On verra bien mais j'aimerai que tu fasses un effort, j'ai envie de rester avec Blaise.

Moi aussi, j'aimerai rester avec Drago mais faut pas rêver. Jamais, il ne voudra de moi. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aimera jamais. Comment un Malfoy pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'un Gryffondor, de son ennemi juré en plus ? Mais pourquoi je parle d'amour, moi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Drago ! Je... ne... suis pas...amoureux de Drago. Non mais c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un coup de baguette magique ? Putain, Harry, arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Passe une bonne journée avec Drago, passe une bonne nuit tout contre lui, à le faire transpirer comme un boeuf, à le faire crier comme un forcené. Et à lui dire au revoir une fois tous ces orgasmes passés. Ça y est, je disjoncte. Je dois être amoureux, je vois que ça…

- Harry, tu viens ?

Je me reconnecte à la réalité.

- Tu n'es pas pressé d'aller retrouver ton beau blond ?

- Si, si, je te suis.

Fin POV Harry

POV Drago

Putain, dans le genre pas rapide… Je sais bien qu'on est censé se cacher mais là.

- Salut Drago, me dit Blaise. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, pas beaucoup dormi mais bon.

- Tu as dormi dans le lit de qui ? Depuis quand tu dors dans le lit de tes conquêtes ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi avec lui, j'ai dormi dans la salle sur demande.

- En tout cas, ce soir, je sais où tu vas dormir. Pas trop anxieux ?

- Anxieux de quoi ?

- De devoir dormir avec l'homme que tu aimes. Tu as pas peur que pendant que tu dors, tu dises des trucs stupides du genre " Je t'aime ".

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur de ça, je suis sûr que quand il dort, il dort et puis, je ne compte pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Cela dit, merci Blaise, tu m'as foutu le doute. Et si je m'étais endormi avant lui et que, dans mes rêves, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

Et merde, ça pourrait mal tourner. Il serait capable de me foutre à la porte à poil à cause de ça et en prime, me priver d'un très beau rêve. Ça me fait quand même un peu chier qu'on soit déjà samedi. Demain soir, je n'aurai plus droit d'être dans son pieu. Quoique, si je joue bien, il voudra peut-être encore de moi. Si je le travaille au corps, il voudra peut-être me garder. Putain, j'ai l'impression de devenir son chien. Quoi que, ça pourrait me donner des idées pour ce soir.

Mais à quoi je joue, là, Harry, sors de mon esprit, pitié.

Tiens, justement, te voilà. Jolie, ta coiffure, mon chat. Et dire que j'ai passé plus d'un quart d'heure dessus, tu as l'air de sortir du lit.

- Tiens, on dirait qu'il a encore passé une super nuit au pieu avec Colin, me sort Blaise. Pas trop jaloux ?

- Pourquoi le serai-je, je suis sûr que ce morveux ne lui fait pas un dixième de ce que je lui ferai ce soir.

- Il a pourtant l'air épanoui.

Il est épanoui parce que c'est moi qu'il avait dans son lit cette nuit…C'était super, heureusement que je lui ai fait une scène à cause de Colin, ça a encore plus pimenté la soirée. Cela dit, je suis un peu crevé maintenant. Bon, j'avoue, il faudrait que je dorme, passer une vraie nuit rien qu'à dormir, entre ses bras, ce serait encore mieux.

De toute façon, s'il ne veut plus de moi dans son lit, j'aurai tout le temps de récupérer.

Il vient de me faire un petit signe de tête. Ça, ça veut dire, Drago, bouge ton cul.

Ok, ok, j'arrive. C'est que ses bras commenceraient à me manquer, son corps encore plus.

Je préviens Blaise que je ne serais plus disponible avant ce soir et que je souhaite que les préparatifs se passent bien.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué, beau blond, me murmure-t-il dès ma sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Pfff, je suis déçu, me dit-il.

- Faut pas, tu m'as manqué, surtout que c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble.

- Dernière nuit, ah oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'on pourra s'accorder quelques extras de temps à autre.

- Pour le moment, la seule chose que j'aimerai, c'est passé une nuit tranquille. Crois-moi, j'adore être dans un pieu avec toi ou n'importe où d'ailleurs mais demain, je passe ma journée au lit.

- Je t'épuise tant que ça ?

- Essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas crevé ?

- Je suis complètement HS, j'avoue mais je ne renoncerai pas pour autant à notre nuit. J'ai passé une super semaine avec toi. Athlétique, je le reconnais mais très sympa. Il va falloir que j'intensifie les entraînements de quidditch si je veux pouvoir rester performant au lit.

- Et si on allait plutôt se préparer pour aller à Pré-au-Lard...

- C'est vrai qu'il faut que je me fasse tout beau pour me faire tatouer.

- Oui, il faut que tu mettes des fringues qui s'enlèvent vite.

- Eh, je croyais que tu étais crevé...

- Quoi, depuis quand j'ai pu le droit de te toucher...

- Depuis qu'on est devant la Grande Salle et qu'on est pas censé sortir ensemble.

- Mouais, bon, je te rejoindrai après manger. J'avais oublié que j'avais un devoir à préparer.

- Mais... Drago.

Mais quel con, ce mec !

Je m'enfuis, sans courir, ce ne serait pas digne de moi. Je me dirige vers la salle commune des serpentards. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et après avoir donné des coups de pied au montant du lit (d'ailleurs, je vous le déconseille, c'est affreusement douloureux de tenter d'affronter du bois), je m'allonge sur mon lit.

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je sais que je ne peux pas, non plutôt que je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas pleurer pour cet être qui n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi, de tout révéler. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. Je lui fais honte, moi, un Malfoy. Je fais honte à un Potter. Il ne manquait plus que cela. C'est le monde à l'envers. C'est moi qui devrait avoir honte de lui. Mais je devrais avoir encore plus honte de m'agenouiller devant lui et de lui tendre mon séant. De toute façon, dès cette nuit, je n'aurai plus à me soucier de tel détail. Je le quitterai comme j'ai quitté tous mes autres partenaires. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'un autre de mes amants, certes mais je saurai passer outre ce léger détail.

Je relèverai la tête et, comme d'habitude, je continuerai à me faire prendre par n'importe quel mec dans la salle sur demande, dès que j'aurai une envie.

Oui, c'est décidé, je partirai dignement sans rien lui avouer de mes sentiments.

Midi sonne déjà. J'ai pu rester tranquille dans le dortoir. Le samedi, c'est toujours comme ça. Heureusement.

Je me relève de mon lit et réajuste mes vêtements. Un Malfoy doit toujours être présentable. Je passe par la salle de bains. Ma coiffure en bataille me rappelle celle de Harry. Il est tellement beau quand il vient de jouïr, il est tellement beau au réveil, il est tellement beau… tout le temps.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis assis à table, offrant mon dos au regard de mon bien-aimé. Blaise m'interroge du regard mais je ne lui réponds pas, je me contente de garder mon visage froid. Il n'insiste pas. C'est bien, il apprend vite. Il faut dire qu'il me connaît depuis tellement longtemps. J'aurai presque pu tomber amoureux de lui, s'il ne m'avait pas justement connu aussi bien.

Harry, lui, apprend à me découvrir chaque jour. J'aime lui montrer autant mes mauvais côtés que mes bons. J'espère juste qu'il sera les apprécier et s'en accommoder. En fait, je n'espère plus rien de lui.

Je sens son regard sur ma nuque descendre peu à peu le long de mon corps. Je me retournerai bien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit arrêter mais je n'en aurai plus la force dès que je plongerai mes yeux dans les siens.

À la fin du repas, je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à affronter la fin de notre relation. Je sais que je ne devrais pas voir cela de façon aussi négative mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je rejoins Harry derrière notre statue habituelle. Il arrive quelques minutes après moi.

- Tu as pu te reposer ? me demande-t-il derechef.

- Oui, j'ai pu me reposer, je te remercie. Et si nous y allions ?

- Tu veux qu'on passe par où ?

- Suis-moi.

Nous arrivons une demi-heure plus tard devant une petite maison sans cachet. Je frappe quelques petits coups et, sans attendre de réponse, j'entre, suivi de près par Harry qui me tient par la main.

Je salue le propriétaire de la bâtisse. Je m'adresse à lui comme un homme, d'égal à égal. Je lui explique ce que veut Harry comme tatouage et ce dernier prend place dans un fauteuil légèrement incliné. Il retire sa chemise et baisse au maximum son pantalon et son boxer. Ils choisissent ensemble les couleurs (rouge et or, pour changer) et l'homme commence le tatouage. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout est fini. Harry a enfin un pur corps de rêve. Sauf que, en le regardant, j'ai eu envie de renouveler l'expérience. Je prends l'homme à part et lui demande s'il peut m'accorder cette faveur.

Il ne suffit plus que de savoir quoi me faire tatouer. C'est toujours le même problème.

Harry se décide à me donner un coup de main (c'est pire que tout), je finis quand même par garder l'une de ses suggestions : celle du serpent. Je vais me le faire faire autour du nombril : un serpent qui se mord la queue. Assez ironique, non ?

Ça fait depuis ce matin que je ne l'ai pas embrassé, je regarde ses lèvres pendant tout le temps où l'on me fait mon tatouage. Il est tellement beau. Quel dommage que ce soit déjà notre dernière nuit.

Nous passons l'après-midi, ensemble, à errer dans les rues sombres de Pré-au-Lard. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, nous sommes aussi connus l'un que l'autre, même si cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Nous rentrons vers 18 heures, le temps d'aller manger et de nous préparer. Nous nous séparons sitôt entrés à Poudlard.

Voilà, fin du chapitre ou plutôt fin de la première partie.

Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez mais bon, on verra bien ce que vous en penserez.


	15. Quel samedi 2ème partie

Coucou, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour le délai horrifique. Je vous dis bonne lecture et à plus.

**Chapitre 15 : Quel samedi (deuxième partie)**

Je ne l'ai toujours pas embrassé, ses lèvres me manquent. J'adore quand il me mordille la lèvre tout en m'embrassant. Heureusement que je guéris vite sinon on se serait fait repérer depuis un bail. Enfin passons. Il faut que je me fasse beau pour lui, pour notre "première" nuit tous les deux. De toute façon, il n'y aura réellement que lui qui me verra habillé comme ça. Bon et Blaise parce qu'il va falloir que je lui montre combien je suis beau avant de pouvoir partir. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois mettre.

D'habitude, je mets des fringues rapides à enlever pour me retrouver encore plus vite au lit sous lui mais là, ça ferait mauvais genre. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de remettre les vêtements de ma première nuit avec lui. Non, finalement, je ne peux pas mettre une chemise pareille, tout le monde me reconnaîtrait. Je vais opter pour du noir, une tenue noire tout en élégance. Sobre mais raffiné. Ce sera donc ça, noir, comme mon humeur envers lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est remarqué que je faisais la tête. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis promené avec lui toute l'après-midi que je ne suis plus fâché…

Je n'ai même plus envie de me venger. Je veux juste passer la soirée avec lui et ce sera fini. Dans moins de vint-quatre heures, tout sera redevenu normal. On recommencera à se disputer, à se frapper, bref, le bon vieux temps sera revenu. Plus personne ne nous regardera comme deux bêtes curieuses parce qu'on passe l'un devant l'autre sans s'étriper. On ne peut pas y passer notre temps, non ? Ça devient saoûlant à la fin de s'énerver autant sur Harry. Ça devrait être inadmissible de passer autant de temps à s'affronter alors qu'une bonne partie de sexe est beaucoup plus agréable… surtout avec un tel étalon. Mais je m'égare. Il faut d'abord que je joue la comédie devant Blaise, que j'aille me restaurer puis j'irai me coller au corps de mon amant pour danser, coucher avec lui et je repartirai comme si de rien était.

Bon, je viens de passer l'inspection du meilleur ami. J'ai été déclaré apte au combat. Enfin, au combat mais vous m'avez compris. Bien qu'avec Harry, ça pourrait s'y apparenter. Oh oui, c'est qu'il est fougueux, le petit, enfin, pas si petit quand même sans quoi, je ne prendrai pas autant mon pied. Or, il est clair que je le prends. Et dire que, dès demain, c'est ceinture avec lui, quelle tristesse ! Ça me rend nostalgique. Je me suis trop vite habitué à me faufiler dans sa chambre, le surprenant encore et toujours à essayer de discipliner ses cheveux. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point j'aime ses cheveux, son look débraillé cachant habilement un torse finement musclé.

Et je vous passe le refrain de son jean qui cache subtilement ses bijoux de famille et sa queue, sa belle queue que j'adore titiller de ma langue. Mais passons, je vais encore être excité et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je ne supporte pas d'être en retard. Un Malfoy se doit de toujours être à l'heure, en toute circonstance. Même si, comme maintenant, vous avez une envie de sexe que seul un "survivant" saurait assouvir de sa langue. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser. Je suis Blaise toujours plongé dans mes pensées. Nous arrivons près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je ne suis jamais passé par cette entrée, la chambre d'Harry est un peu plus loin. Heureusement que Blaise connaît le mot de passe, je ne supporte pas de poireauter. Il saute au cou de Ron et l'embrasse passionnément. C'est… déroutant. Ça pourrait être dégoûtant mais voir deux mecs s'embrasser comme ça me fait remonter quelques souvenirs.

- Salut Ron, tentai-je.

Ils finissent par se séparer et Ron me salue timidement.

- Ne sois pas timide, Ron, après tout, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, on a tous les deux vus Blaise jouir.

Ron pique un fard et je me mets à rire doucement. Blaise me jette un regard réprobateur.

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si je l'avais insulté.

- Non mais je ne veux pas que tu le rendes jaloux pour une histoire qui n'a jamais existé et qui n'existera jamais.

- Ok, j'avoue. Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons juste profité l'un de l'autre dans les moments de solitude. Cela dit, il me refuse tout depuis que tu es avec, petit chanceux.

- Euh, merci, bafouille-t-il.

- Bon et maintenant, où est mon brun ? J'aimerai me mettre quelque chose sous la main.

- Il devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Encore dans la salle de bains, murmurai-je.

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

- Simple déduction, me rattrapai-je, où pourrait-il bien être d'autres.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'il passait autant de temps dans la salle de bains alors qu'il a toujours l'air de sortir de son lit, rit Blaise.

- C'est tout un art, dit Harry en arrivant. Bonsoir, Blaise.

- Bonsoir, Harry. Tu manquais à Drago.

- Je te manquais ?

- Absolument pas, Harry. Je souhaite juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette soirée.

- Alors mets ton masque avant que les autres n'arrivent.

- Après un baiser.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Harry me plaque contre le mur et se met à me butiner ou plutôt à me mordre les lèvres.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? me susurre-t-il.

- Oui, gémis-je.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me dévore littéralement de douces caresses. Voilà, c'est ça qui m'a manqué toute la journée, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, seulement nous deux.

- La soirée est chaude pour certains, à ce que je vois, fait une voix masculine avant de s'éloigner.

On ne s'est pas pour autant arrêté. Ça a même excité encore plus Harry dont le corps réagissait plutôt bien. Ses doigts sont passés sous ma robe puis sous mon tee-shirt pour se délecter de ma chaleur.

- Hum, continue…

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te prenne dans ma salle commune ? me murmure-t-il.

- C'est tentant mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à me donner en spectacle devant des gryffondors et encore moins devant des poufsouffles.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un gryffi.

- Evite de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Comme quand on se battait tous les deux.

- On le fait encore, je te rappelle.

- Dans un lit, ça compte pas, Dray.

- Allez, allons danser, j'ai envie de me défouler. Et puis, on ne peut pas déjà partir de notre fête, ce ne serait pas correct.

- Mettons nos masques et faisons acte de présence, même si personne ne fera attention à nous. Tu y survivras ?

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre, tant que tu ne tardes pas trop à me faire prendre mon pied, je devrais y survivre. Tu m'aideras de toute façon, non ?

- De quelle façon ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Le début de la soirée s'est très bien passé. On a dansé très collé-serré, en fait, heureusement qu'on portait des vêtements parce que, sinon, je sais pas comment on aurait tenu. C'est qu'il est chaud, mon petit brun. Mais c'est pour ça que je... oui, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Eh oui, peut-être qu'un jour, j'oserai te l'avouer, Harry. JE T'AIME ! Punaise, Harry, tu me rends fou et être collé à toi comme ça, je te préviens, mes mains risquent de dévier. Je décide qu'il est grand temps que nous bougions. Direction les toilettes. J'aime le risque, celui d'être vu et entendu.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le pousse contre la porte. Je baisse immédiatement son pantalon et saisis sa verge brûlante entre mes lèvres. Je le sens déjà à deux doigts de jouir. Je lui assène immédiatement le coup de grâce. Je ne veux pas le faire languir plus longtemps. J'adore voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il jouit, j'adore les bruits qui s'échappent de sa bouche, ses muscles qui se tendent, etc... Je l'aime, lui, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Aurai-je le courage, un jour, de le lui avouer ?

Après quelques baisers toujours aussi passionnés, nous libérons enfin les toilettes. J'ai bien besoin de me désaltérer surtout que j'ai oublié de me soulager. Quel imbécile quand même, Potter, pas moi ! Il a oublié qu'on était deux dans l'histoire. Bon, ok, j'ai même pas pensé à moi mais j'étais trop occupé. Faut me comprendre, je lui faisais prendre son pied. Je pouvais pas m'occuper du mien en même temps. C'aurait été un comble d'égoïsme, non ? Or, il est bien connu qu'un Malfoy… Non mais attendez, un Malfoy aurait fait exactement l'inverse ! Il va forcément se douter de quelque chose, il faut que je…

- Har… Harry ?

- C'est pour te remercier.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un exhibitionniste.

- Tant que tu ne crieras pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on nous remarque.

- Harry, gémis-je à la fois de frustration et d'excitation.

- Plus un mot, tu ne voudrais pas attirer des gens ici. Je sais que tu aimes te faire remarquer mais là, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

A qui le dis-tu ? Ta main est passée sous ma robe et se balade dans mon boxer, déjà assez étriqué. Heureusement que nous ne sommes plus à portée de vue parce que, à voir l'éclat de ses yeux, il a encore une de ses bonnes idées en tête. Du genre… de celle qu'il est en train d'accomplir. J'avais les yeux fermés quand il s'est accroupi, quel enfoiré. Maintenant que ma queue est dans sa bouche, je vais mourir… de plaisir.

Et je vais le tuer parce que je ne peux pas crier. Je vais être obligé de me mordre pour ne pas lui prouver tout le bien qu'il m'inflige. Non mais qui aurait pu croire qu'Harry, "the Survivor", s'abaisserait à faire des fellations à son partenaire, en l'occurrence, juste à moi ? Eh bien, pas moi, certainement pas moi. En plus, il suce comme un dieu, j'en serai presque jaloux. Non, en réalité, je serai jaloux dès que ce ne sera plus avec moi qu'il jouera. En attendant, avoir un mec qui suce divinement bien, c'est plutôt un avantage. Bien qu'à choisir, je ne sais pas si je préfère qu'il me taille une pipe ou qu'il me prenne. Le mieux reste quand même qu'il me fasse les deux, le choix du roi.

Mais il est fou, comment que c'est trop bon, comment veut-il que je reste muet ? Tu vas morfler mon gars, ce soir. Quoi mon langage ? Je parle comme je veux, d'abord ! Et puis, Harry, lui aussi, il dit des gros mots, je suis sûr qu'à lui, vous lui faites pas les gros yeux. Et n'essayez pas de me mentir, ça prend pas avec un serpentard. Ne pas parler, ne pas parler. Je vous jure, je ne parlerai pas. Je veux juste gémir, crier. Non, ne pas crier. Ne pas avouer non plus à beau brun que je l'aime. Non, ne pas flancher. Je mords désespérément ma main, cherchant à tout prix quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher. Harry, semblant comprendre mon souhait, glisse ses mains sous ma chemise débraillée. Je lui saisis un bras et le sors de sous ma chemise pour le remonter à mon visage.

Je lui caresse le bras pour venir m'emparer de ses doigts que je prend dans ma bouche. Il s'arrête un instant, surpris et relève son regard émeraude vers moi. Il sait ce que cela signifie mais il m'interroge tout de même silencieusement. Je lui réponds tout aussi silencieusement, en continuant à humidifier ses doigts. Il me sourit avec ce petit air pervers que j'aime tant et se remet à la tâche avec plus d'ardeur. Heureusement que j'ai la bouche pleine parce que, sinon, j'en aurai gémi d'extase quand il m'a fait venir. Sans me laisser le temps de m'en remettre, il me retourne, soulève ma robe et me plaque contre le mur. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je le sens en moi. Et il s'en donne à cœur joie pour notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je le soupçonnerai presque d'avoir pris une potion revigorante mais c'est pas un crack en potions.

Comment veut-il que je ne me mette pas à hurler quand il m'inflige des coups de butoir pareils ! Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation. À la place, je me mords l'avant-bras qui me tient contre le mur. D'un côté, j'ai envie qu'il se dépêche, de l'autre, je meurs d'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, quitte à ne plus pouvoir m'asseoir de ma vie. Trop vite, comme toujours, bien trop vite, nous nous libérons, pour une fois dans un silence quasi-religieux. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous repartons directement à la fête.

Il prend le temps de nous nettoyer, de me rhabiller correctement, de me recoiffer et d'accentuer le tout d'un baiser langoureux avant de revenir dans le cœur de la fête. Blaise et Ron sont toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre, ne se quittant plus des lèvres, des mains et de toutes les autres parties de leur corps. Ils nous voient revenir et nous esquissent un sourire complice. Ils se lèvent et nous dépassent pour aller, j'en suis sûr, nous remplacer. Eh oui, c'est comme ça quand on a pas de chambre particulière…

Fin POV Drago.

NDA : Je coupe le chapitre ici parce que je suis ultra méga super en retard dans ma publication. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je ne suis pas en vacances, je bosse. Donc, le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine, je vous dis pas quand. Mais je préviendrai comme d'habitude celles qui me laisseront un mail où les joindre.


	16. Quel samedi 3ème partie

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour ce retard mais bon, j'ai de bonnes excuses, j'ai travaillé et j'ai déménagé. Maintenant, je suis au soleil et mon cerveau ne va pas tarder à fondre.

Akito : mille mercis à toi, désolée pour ce retard, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner.

Aemilia : merci bcp pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 16 : Quel samedi (troisième partie)**

Tout le monde s'amusait. Les couples redoublaient d'ingénuosité pour se trouver un petit coin pour laisser parler leur corps. Un sortilège, posé par Hermione, empêchait les élèves de moins de quinze ans de descendre s'ils n'étaient pas préalablement à la fête. Des dortoirs allaient et venaient des élèves et les lumières de la salle commune ne cessaient de se tamiser pour offrir une certaine intimité. Etait absente de cette belle soirée, Hermione qui, après quelques danses très lascives contre les corps de ses deux amants, avait décrété que les choses seraient bien plus sensuelles une fois qu'elle serait dénudée. Ni une, ni deux, sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses deux meilleurs amis, elle s'était déjà enfuie à travers les dédales du château, en quête de passages secrets la menant au septième ciel.

Une fois chez les jumeaux, tout se passa extrêmement vite ou devrais-je dire, ce fut extrêmement sexuel. En effet, sitôt la porte passée, Hermione utilisa un sortilège pour tous les déshabiller. Son inhibition partit en même temps, pas qu'elle en ait beaucoup avec eux mais bon. Elle se jeta sur le premier à sa portée, Fred et s'empara goulûment de ses lèvres. D'une main, elle enlaça sa nuque et de l'autre, elle chercha George. Ce dernier vint plaquer son torse contre son dos et se mit à faire subir différentes tortures au cou pâle. Après quelques fougueux baisers échangés avec Fred, elle se retourna pour offrir le même délice à George.

Fred, plus pervers sans doute que son frère, balada ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille, caressant sa poitrine, passant ses mains entre les deux sources de chaleur. Hermione, tout en les embrassant, les faisait avancer vers son premier objectif : le canapé. Elle espérait bien que cette nuit soit sans fin. Entre les bras de ses deux amours, elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure fin. Elle finit par pousser Fred en arrière pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et laisser s'installer George contre elle. Comme dans un ballet mille fois orchestrés, celui placé face à elle, commença à la pénétrera. D'abord avec tendresse et amour puis, selon les envies de la jeune fille, les coups de reins se firent plus empressés.

Fred ne cessait de toucher le corps de sa belle, de regarder son frère la chevaucher, de la sentir frissonner entre ses bras. Il l'aimait vraiment, du plus profond de son cœur farceur et elle l'avait accepté, lui ainsi que son frère. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin. Et ils avaient choisi la même femme. Leurs deux cœurs avaient battu à la même fréquence pour la même femme. Quel plaisir de pouvoir rêver d'une femme pendant des heures, de pouvoir imaginer que l'on pourra lui infliger à la prochaine rencontre. Et le mieux encore, en parler avec son frère sans que cela passe pour de la perversité.

Ce fut, enfin, à son tour de prendre place dans la chorégraphie de ses partenaires. Hermione n'avait de cesse de chercher l'accès au plaisir en se levant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se mettre en position. Elle s'empala sur lui, sans douceur, le corps brûlant de leurs quatre mains qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Leurs lèvres aussi la faisaient se sentir déboussolée, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne se contentait pas de planer ou d'apprécier, elle exultait le sexe et la sensualité par tous les pores de sa peau. Un véritable appel à la luxure mais cela, ils se garderaient bien de le dire, ils s'en voudraient trop s'il perdait leur petite femme. Ils avaient déjà décidé, d'un commun accord de lui demander de venir vivre chez eux cet été s'ils restaient ensemble jusque là.

Ils cherchaient déjà un moyen légal de se marier. Ils attendaient de trouver des solutions pour lui en parler. Ils avaient des idées de maison, de vie à trois qu'ils espéraient pouvoir partager avec elle. Et c'étaient des idées plein la tête qu'ils se partagèrent une nouvelle fois le septième ciel.

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Blaise et Ron avaient vu passer leurs meilleurs amis affublés de cette petite pointe de satisfaction qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient réussi, qu'ils avaient réussi à les mettre enfin ensemble. Chacun espérait que cela durerait plus d'une nuit. Ils formaient un joli couple, l'opposé total. L'un aussi brun que l'autre était blond, l'un aussi glacial que l'autre était chaleureux. Mais, heureusement pour eux, ils s'entendaient au lit : l'un était dominant, l'autre soumis. Ils pourraient s'apprendre des tas de choses s'ils se donnaient la peine de s'écouter.

Blaise et Ron se levèrent pour aller eux aussi profiter du petit coin de paradis que leurs amis avaient trouvé. Etre à la fois à l'abri des regards et si proches des autres, les faisaient secrètement fantasmer. Mais, contrairement au précédent couple, Blaise commença par insonoriser l'endroit. Après cela, il se rua sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fougueusement. En quelques secondes, les pièces de tissu gênantes avaient été poussées. Certes, c'était moins confortable qu'un lit mais c'était aussi beaucoup plus excitant. Ron empoigna son aimé et le plaqua, face à lui, contre le mur.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de descendre sur son cou sucré. Le brun se mit à gémir, conscient qu'il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Ces bruits savoureux donnèrent envie au roux de le prendre immédiatement, sans aucune préparation et il lut la même envie dans les yeux du compagnon. Il fit glisser le noir au sol et se retrouva sur lui. Rapidement, il rehaussa les hanches de son aimé pour passer en dessous et l'empala sans douceur. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de pur bonheur avant de commencer à assener de secs coups de reins. Blaise ondulait pour mieux ressentir ces assauts. Ce moment de symbiose avec l'autre les ravissait chaque fois encore plus, comme si à force de se découvrir, ils ne pouvaient plus supporter l'absence de l'autre. Et c'est, tout en découvrant cette vérité, qu'ils vinrent, l'un après l'autre, gémissant le prénom de l'autre.

Au cours de cette soirée, tous burent, certains se séparèrent mais tous s'amusèrent. Harry et Drago quittèrent la fête sur les coups de minuit, rejoignant la chambre du gryffondor. Ce soir-là, ils ne discutèrent pas. Ils appréhendaient tous deux la suite des évènements. Que se passerait-il ? Resteraient-ils amis, amants ou recommenceraient-ils à se chamailler, tout en rêvant d'une partie de jambes en l'air ? Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils restaient silencieux, pensifs, chacun essayant de faire le point sur ses sentiments, sur la façon dont-ils devraient les gérer dès le lendemain. Ils étaient presque sur le point d'envisager de torturer leur meilleur ami respectif pour leur avoir ouvert les portes du paradis et les avoir refermé sitôt l'aperçu terminé.

POV Harry

Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je…ne…veux… pas le quitter. C'est que je m'y suis habitué, moi, à cette boule de poils qui squatte mon lit. En plus, il est beaucoup plus excitant qu'un animal de compagnie et pour tout vous dire, il est complètement imberbe. Mais je peux difficilement lui dire qu'il me fait bander rien qu'en pensant à lui, que quand je dors, même si je suis dans ses bras, je rêve de lui et que je fantasme sur son être, me faisant subir mille tourments. Comment, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pourrions-nous faire comme si de rien était ? Comment pourrais-je le regarder, maintenant, sans ressentir de désir ? Lui le peut peut-être mais moi j'en suis incapable. Il sait très bien utiliser son masque d'indifférence mais moi beaucoup moins.

En plus, je m'étais habitué à voir ses yeux briller d'une nouvelle lueur, celle de l'envie et du désir. J'aimerai encore la voir pour moi. Drago s'est endormi, qu'il a l'air paisible quand il dort. On dirait un ange… de la perversion bien sûr parce que, tout en lui, appelle à la luxure. Je suis déjà jaloux de la prochaine personne qui la verra nu. Je ne veux pas que quiconque d'autre que moi le voit comme ça, abandonné. Non, je ne le suis pas, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Drago. Je suis juste accroc à son corps, à son sourire, quand il daigne en faire, à ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, à sa bouche se promenant sur mes zones sensibles.

Oups, si je suis accroc à ce point, se pourrait-il… mais non, c'est juste un bon, un très bon coup. En même temps, serait-ce réellement grave si j'étais amoureux de lui ? Certes, ses parents n'approuveraient pas mais…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Lui ne serait jamais amoureux de moi ! C'est bien connu qu'un Malefoy ne tombe amoureux, de pierre, il est, de pierre, il restera. Se pourrait-il que, malgré tout ça, je l'aime ?

Et c'est sur ces pensées troublantes que je m'endormis, épuisé de ma semaine.

FIN POV Harry.

POV Drago

Ouf, il n'est pas encore réveillé. En même temps, vu l'heure matinale, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il n'est même pas sept heures, on s'est couché tard et, surtout, monsieur n'est vraiment pas du matin. Ça fait déjà dix minutes que je l'observe, en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est magnifique, endormi, abandonné comme ça, loin de tous ses soucis de survivant. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas parce qu'il est connu que je l'aime. Je l'aime à cause de ce qu'il est lui. Son sourire, sa compréhension, l'attention qu'il porte aux autres, l'attention qu'il me portait à moi, du temps où nous ne couchions pas encore ensemble. Oui, il y a encore une semaine, je rêvais de lui et cette semaine, j'étais dans son lit, SON lit.

Je l'ai entendu gémir, je l'ai senti m'embrasser, senti s'enfoncer au plus profond de mon être, je l'ai eu pour moi pendant une semaine. De loin, elle a vraiment été la meilleure semaine de toute ma vie. Comment vais-je faire si nous recommençons tout au début, enfin, non, même pas au début parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Rien d'autre que de la haine… Je ne sais pas comment je vais compenser son absence. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre n'importe qui dans mon lit. Mes amants seraient trop fades, trop insipides, peut-être devrais-je me remettre aux filles, cela fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas touché une ? Mais qui ? Qui pourrait compenser la queue de mon gryffondor ?

Une fille ne peut pas compenser un mec, elle n'aime pas le sexe brutal, elle n'aime pas que l'on leur arrache leurs vêtements, qu'on les prenne sauvagement sans préliminaire. Elles ne savent pas apprécier le sexe à sa juste valeur, elles ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'éprouver une véritable passion pour quelqu'un et je garderai le secret moi aussi. Elles ne sauront ainsi pas ce qu'elles perdent. Comment, de toute façon, leur expliquer tous les bienfaits de la vie entre gens du même sexe ? Enfin bref, je vais me lever. J'irai prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bains de mon beau gosse de service et je m'esquiverai par la porte avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Je vais juste devoir insonoriser la salle de bains pour qu'il ne se réveille pas à l'improviste. J'espère juste éviter la confrontation. Je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire. Que voudriez-vous que je lui dise ? Salut Harry, je m'en vais, la semaine a été sympa mais étant donné que tu ne voudras plus jamais coucher avec moi, je m'en vais dignement… Non, même pas dignement parce que je m'en vais, je m'enfuis, je pars pendant qu'il dort encore. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, pas étonnant que je n'ai pas été à Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas les couilles pour côtoyer de telles personnes, jamais je n'aurai pu être amis avec Harry.

FIN POV Drago

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la même chambre.

POV Harry

Je m'étends, me réveillant, me retournant vers l'endroit où dormait Drago mais la place était vide. N'entendant aucun bruit provenir de la salle de bains, je m'interrogeai. Où avait-il bien pu aller et de si bonne heure de surcroît ? Il n'était en effet que 10h3à passées et nous étions dimanche matin. A la hâte, je m'habillai, grognant contre mon cerveau sur le point d'exploser. Saleté de gueule de bois. Je ne prends même pas le temps de passer devant le miroir ou même dans la salle de bains et me dirige d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle.

Bien entendu, il est là, comme d'habitude, toujours fidèle au poste. Mais quand je pose mes yeux sur lui, je comprends. Je m'y attendais, je savais bien qu'une semaine, c'était une semaine. Il me regarde désormais de la même façon qu'avant, avec des yeux froids, une lueur de haine s'est emparée de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Et toute cette haine est pour moi. Finis les matins câlins avec pipe au réveil, finis les baisers fougueux dans les couloirs, finis ses douces mains sur mon corps.

Adieu, Drago puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne te désirerai plus non plus.

FIN POV Harry

Grande question de fin de chapitre. Comment vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Et comment vont-ils compenser ce manque ? Qui veut répondre ou tenter de donner une réponse ? Début de réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Pas de titre pour le moment.

A plus et merci d'être passée...


	17. Hostilité et nouveaux amants

RAR :

caro(as) : merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 17 : Hostilité et nouveaux amants**

POV Drago

Désolé, mon amour mais je ne te laisserai pas piétiner mon cœur pour une histoire de cul. Je sais bien que d'habitude, c'est moi qui vire mes amants du lit juste après l'orgasme mais là, avec toi, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Comment renoncer à ton corps ? Il faut vraiment être fou et je le suis, je suis fou d'amour pour toi, mon beau. Et quitte à arrêter, autant que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Au moins, je vais pouvoir reprendre correctement mes activités nocturnes, mes rondes ont quelque peu souffert cette semaine, heureusement pour moi qu'Hermione veillait au grain.

Bon et si je réfléchissais à la prochaine personne qui viendra partager mon lit dès ce soir. Il faut juste que je me décide, garçon ou fille. Parce qu'en même temps, si je voulais vraiment me venger de Harry, je choisirai une de ses ex. Oui, une de ses ex étant donné que je ne connais aucun de ses ex masculins, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, quoique je ne suis pas mieux.

Je devrais donc peut-être opter pour Ginny, si elle est aussi perverse que Hermione, cela pourrait être intéressant… Oui mais, Ron risque de me faire une tête au carré si j'ose toucher sa sœur enfin, ce ne sera pas Ron qui me la fera, ce sera Blaise. Et, aïe, j'ai mal rien que d'y penser. C'est qu'il frappe dur ce salaud. D'habitude, je me bats avec lui et je me moque bien des raclées qu'il inflige aux autres mais si c'est moi, la cible…

Je devrais peut-être opter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pas ? L'un de mes ex ? Le dernier que j'ai eu avant Harry, le dernier de mon insouciance, avant que je ne couche avec l'homme de ma vie. Assez symbolique, non ? Je crois que je vais opter pour ça. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais coup en plus. Pas le meilleur mais pas le pire non plus. Il faut que je le trouve. J'ai quelques… envies à satisfaire…

FIN POV Drago

POV Harry

Tu vas morfler mon gars. Non mais regardez-le se pavaner dans la Grande Salle comme s'il était le roi de la place. Mais… à qui est-ce qu'il parle ? Mais c'est… Michael, Michael Corner, l'enfoiré, le sale fils de… . Du calme, Harry, regarde, ils ne se connaissent même pas…. Euh alors pourquoi la main de Drago caresse-t-elle son postérieur ? Et pourquoi se penche-t-il pour…

Félicitations, Drago, c'est la guerre entre nous. Tu voulais un retour à la normale, tu vas l'avoir.

Je m'avance tranquillement vers eux, vers la table des Serdaigles.

- Salut, Malfoy, déjà en train de draguer ta future proie. Quel malheur pour elle, elle va encore se faire jeter comme une vieille merde que tu es, Malfoy.

- Erreur, Potter, je viens juste de proposer à Michael, ici présent de sortir avec moi. Quelque chose à redire, Potter ?

- Je le plains, c'est tout.

Et je prends la fuite, dignement, bien sûr, même si nous savons tous les deux qu'il vient de gagner cette première manche.

Mais oui, eurêka, je suis génial, je sais ce que je vais faire. J'avais fait une promesse à quelqu'un, c'est le moment de respecter mon engagement.

Je vais gagner le deuxième point.

- Colin, hurlai-je en pleine Grande Salle, tu me rejoins dans ma chambre d'ici une heure ?

Je vois Colin en tomber à la renverse, se relever rapidement et m'adresser un grand sourire. Quand je me retourne vers Drago, ce dernier est occupé à embrasser Michael.

Le principal, c'est que j'ai gagné le deuxième point.

Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre. Pourquoi me presser ? Je vais juste coucher avec Colin. Ça se fera sans même que j'ai besoin d'y penser. Il me sucera, je le prendrai, bref, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je peux le faire les yeux fermés, en préparant ma vengeance. Mais quel enfoiré, quand même, Drago, pas l'autre. Il est à peine sorti de mon lit qu'il coure dans les bras d'un autre. En plus, Michael, il est pas si bien, que ce soit au pieu ou ailleurs. Juste de la frime avec lui. Au fait, il faut que je change mon mot de passe. Je ne veux pas que Drago utilise ma piaule pour s'envoyer en l'air avec cet incapable.

Après ma douche, je ne m'habille que d'un boxer, pas besoin d'en faire plus. J'ai déjà couché avec lui. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Putain, je vais me faire chier. Il est sacrément moins excitant que mon petit serpent. Bon, arrête, Harry. Arrête de penser à lui, il ne t'aime pas, il te l'a prouvé ce matin en partant. Alors tu arrêtes d'y penser, tu prends ton pied avec un autre blond et, à la limite, tu casses la gueule du prétentieux. Bon plan. Tiens, on frappe. Mon rendez-vous est arrivé…

À dix minutes du déjeuner, je ressors de ma chambre, enfin. Colin a été plus coriace que prévu. Il a joué son timide, essayant de m'exciter. Perdu, j'aurai préféré qu'il se jette sur moi. Il a donc fallu que je lui fasse comprendre que ce que je voulais c'était du sexe, DU SEXE, bordel… C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Comme j'envie Drago, Michael, lui, au moins, ne joue pas les effarouchés. Enfin, bon, j'ai quand même réussi à l'avoir. Par contre, niveau pipe, il s'est pas amélioré, bien dommage de passer de l'un à l'autre.

En allant à la Grande Salle, je tombe, au détour d'un couloir, sur un Drago embrassant fougueusement un Michael aux anges.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens mais que vois-je ? On t'a foutu à la porte, Malfoy pour que tu batifoles dans les couloirs ?

Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un nouveau regard haineux.

- Potter, toujours là pour me déranger. Et non, je ne me suis pas fait virer. On sort juste de la salle sur demande et on avait envie de recommencer…

- Mais je t'en prie, Malfoy, joue donc de la naïveté de ce jeune homme.

- Quelle belle phrase, Potter, tu y as réfléchi combien de temps ?

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !

- J'y vais de ce pas, Potter.

Et sur ces mots, Drago emporte Michael à sa suite.

Et si on disait match nul ? Bon donc match nul. En prime, je mange sans lui, félicitations, Harry. Je vais devoir demander à Colin de revenir cet après-midi, super. Je suis enchanté de devoir lui repasser dessus.

FIN POV Harry

POV Drago

Mais quel abruti ! Putain, j'avais faim. Pas que ça me gêne de me faire reprendre mais merde, c'est pas par Harry mais par Michael. C'aurait été lui, j'aurai accouru mais là. Fais chier. En plus, il vient de prendre son pied avec Colin, je reconnais cette lueur dans son regard. Bon, allons-y gaiement.

FIN POV Drago

Le soir-même, Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Drago pour l'épuiser, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, le corps du blond lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas, la semaine dernière encore, s'attacher aussi vite à une personne. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur était vide. Sans Drago, il errait, la tête dans les nuages, le cœur en berne. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se souvint, bêtement car il le savait, que Drago était préfet. Il allait courir vers lui quand il perçut une seconde voix, celle de Michael.

POV Harry

Raté pour ce soir. Je ne pourrai pas lui parler. Il avança à petits pas, voulant observer, curieusement et perversement son ancien amant. Drago était juché sur les hanches de Michael, le dos au mur, robe ouverte, chemise bâillante, sans pantalon ni sous-vêtement. Michael le pilonnait, sans grâce et, visiblement, il s'y prenait mal. J'ai assez eu l'occasion de voir Drago prendre son pied pour savoir ce qu'il aime.

Ils ne s'embrassent même pas. Mais va plus vite, Michael, il s'ennuie, regarde-moi ça, il débande. Il va être obligé de se masturber, ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Et l'autre abruti n'a même pas remarqué, quel pathétisme. Bon, allez, fini, abruti, lâche-le, t'es trop une merde par rapport à lui, tu ne le mérites pas. Moi, déjà plus. Il faudra qu'un jour, je lui dises que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Bien sûr et après, on se mariera et on aura des enfants. Dans une autre vie, peut-être. Je décide de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'en ai assez vu pour ce soir. Seulement, après un petit passage par les cuisines pour aller saluer Dobby et pour manger un peu, je tombe sur Drago.

- Eh bien, tu traînes encore dans les couloirs, tu cherches une victime à mettre dans ton lit ?

- Non sinon je serai venu te voir mais tu étais trop occupé avec Michael.

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non, je me baladai seulement et j'ai reconnu ta douce voix.

- Tu m'as maté ?

- Euh…

Je rougis.

- J'hallucine, tu nous as regardé, rit-il et comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Je trouve qu'il ne te mérite pas.

- En même temps, ici, personne ne me mérite.

- Même pas moi ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu pourrais me mériter ?

- Parce que je suis ton meilleur coup et que je te plais.

- Harry, beaucoup de mecs me plaisent.

- Oui mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- Je me suis débrouillé sans toi aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais tu pensais à moi avec Michael.

- D'où tu tiens ça ?

- Mes mains te manquent, ma bouche et ma langue aussi.

Je le vois se mordre les lèvres, j'ai touché juste.

- Je suis sûr que si j'essayais de t'embrasser, tu ne broncherais pas.

Il continue à se mordre les lèvres mais ne me répond pas. J'amorce quelques pas vers lui. Ses lèvres sont tellement tentantes. Il recule, s'adossant au mur. Je maintiens ses mains contre le mur, bloquant tout mouvement. Je me colle à lui, me frottant innocemment contre son corps. Je le vois fermer les yeux et tenter de se concentrer.

- N'essaie pas de me résister, Dray, ça m'excite encore plus.

Je le sens durcir contre moi. J'ai réussi.

- Je sens que tu n'as pas été pleinement satisfait par Michael. Veux-tu que j'achève le travail ?

- Je veux bien que tu le commences…

- Ici ou dans ma chambre ?

- Je te veux, toi, là, maintenant, suis-je clair ?

- Très clair, Monsieur.

Je m'empare enfin de ses lèvres si tentantes et passe quelques minutes à les torturer comme j'ai adoré le faire pendant une semaine.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, délaissant sa bouche pour son cou.

- J'aurai pu me passer de toi encore quelques temps, tu sais.

Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu t'emmerdes depuis cinq minutes à faire disparaître tous tes vêtements pour que je puisse te prendre à même le sol.

- Et si tu t'abaissais à me faire une fellation, beau blond.

- A condition que tu m'en fasses une toi aussi.

- En même temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Et si tu continuais de m'appeler Dray, j'aime beaucoup ce surnom ?

Cette relation est malsaine, vraiment très malsaine. Il ne m'aime pas. Cette relation est basée sur le sexe, que…du…sexe. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Sentir cette langue sur mon corps, quel délice ! Le tenir entre mes lèvres est un supplice. Ne pas l'avaler pour ne pas lui procurer trop de plaisir pour qu'il ne jouisse pas trop rapidement. Se concentrer à la fois sur son propre plaisir et en donner à l'autre.

Et surtout, surtout, profiter des traitements qu'il m'inflige. Parce qu'admettons-le, de vous à moi, Drago est très doué, de toutes les parties de son corps. Une sensation de manque se fait brutalement ressentir et j'entends la voix de Drago me susurrer :

- Allez, Potter, en selle (eh non, je n'ai pas mis "Prend-moi")

- C'est quoi cette expression, Dray ?

- Euh, ça te plaît pas ?

- Si, à condition que ce soit toi qui me monte… lui proposai-je, en venant l'embrasser.

Je m'asseois, dos au mur, et le laisse prendre place, face à moi, relevant les jambes pour notre confort. Comme à son habitude, il s'empale, avec grâce et fougue. Seuls le plaisir et le désir se peignent sur son visage. J'aime voir tous ces sentiments se refléter sur son visage. J'apprécie qu'il me laisse voir au-delà de son masque, j'aime qu'il le laisse tomber avec moi. Je me sens comme privilégié de pouvoir accéder à un tel étal d'expressions.

- Tu es beau, lui dis-je, les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'entreprendre le premier coup de reins.

- Merci, me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de m'étreindre fortement.

J'entame mes mouvements de va-et-vient dans ce corps si magnifique. Nos corps vont si bien ensemble qu'ils semblent ne faire plus qu'un. Il est si beau, abandonné entre mes bras. Il ne cesse de m'embrasser, de réclamer mon corps plus profondément en lui.

J'en veux toujours plus, toujours plus de Drago, toujours plus de l'être que j'aime, que je veux protéger, défendre. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi, toujours.

Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus désespérés tout contre mon corps. S'il savait à quel point je l'aime, s'il savait à quel point, je n'ai plus que lui dans ma vie, à quel point, je ne veux plus que lui dans mon lit.

Je le sens prêt à venir, entre nos corps. Ma main vient rejoindre son sexe pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Dans un dernier soubresaut, il se met à hurler, à crier, la seule chose que je voulais entendre en un tel instant.

- Je t'aime.

Comme vous pouvez le sentir, la fin est proche. Plus que quelques chapitres, je ne vous dis pas combien car je l'ignore encore. Je travaille encore sur la fin de l'histoire.


	18. Aveux et nouvelle vie

Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Harry osera-t-il avouer son amour à Drago ?

Que feront-ils après ? Toutes les réponses sont en dessous.

Mais s'ils vous restent des questions, je vous en prie, posez-les et je tâcherai d'y répondre dans le dernier chapitre. Il n'y aura **pas d'épilogue**, le dernier chapitre sera définitif. Vous voilà prévenus.

Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous toutes.

PS : pour le moment, j'arrête les fics à chapitres, plus que des OS donc si quelqu'un a une idée à soumettre, même une petite sur un détail de l'histoire, je suis preneuse.

**Chapitre 18 : Aveux et nouvelle vie**

- Quoi ? murmurai-je, avant d'éjaculer contre mon gré.

Me sentant libérer, mon esprit peut enfin analyser ce que Dray a dit.

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je au creux de son oreille.

Drago me fixe droit dans les yeux, semblant hésiter à répéter.

- Je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Je bondis de joie intérieurement. Je l'observe, droit dans les yeux. Je n'ose pas briser ce moment si parfait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Drago tremblait autant.

- Tu trembles, Dray. Tu as froid ?

- ...

- Dray, tu me fais peur. Parle-moi ! S'il te plaît, je t'en prie.

- Harry, je... je viens de... t'avouer mes sentiments.

- Oui, Dray, je t'ai entendu.

- Mais... tu ne dis rien.

- Hein.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit, soupire Drago.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demandai-je, complètement perdu.

- Je sais pas, s'énerve-t-il, que tu me hais, que je te dégoûte, que tu...

Je le coupe d'un baiser fougueux et l'allonge sous moi, changeant de position. Je suis toujours en lui, commençant à reprendre de la vigueur. J'entame au même instant de puissants coups de reins sans lâcher pour autant ses lèvres.

Quand je les lâche enfin, j'ai repris mes esprits. Quel con, quel con mais quel con !

Quand je pense qu'il attendait ma réponse et que moi, bêtement, je lui demande pourquoi il tremble. Quelle question stupide !

- Désolé, Drago...

Je le sens tressaillir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question, j'étais encore sous le choc de ton aveu.

- Et...

- Et quoi, je viens déjà de m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago, réellement, j'ai vraiment été un stupide gryffondor sur ce coup-là.

- Oui, tu es vraiment un stupide gryffondor. J'en reviens pas que je baise avec un stupide gryffondor.

- Je te fais prendre ton pied, je te rappelle.

- Oui et tu mets du cœur à l'ouvrage, c'est ça ?

- Ben, je bande, non ?

- Parce que c'est que ça, pour toi. Je suis juste le meilleur coup de ta vie ?

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves tant que ça ?

- Pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça ? Tu devines pas tout seul ?

- ...

- Tu es vraiment un stupide gryffondor.

- Je sais, tu me l'as assez répété pendant toutes ces années.

- Et tu vois vraiment pas ce qu'il manque ?

- J'ai toujours pas joui ?

- Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès ?

- Exprès de faire quoi ?

- D'être stupide, Harry, d'être stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Je t'ai dit "je t'aime", il me semble ?

- Oui et...

- Et ? Et tu ne devines pas ?

- Bah non, je trouve ça bien que tu m'aimes.

J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. Je n'en reviens pas que j'arrive à manipuler le prince des Serpentards.

A la place, je décide d'accentuer mes mouvements de reins pour offrir à Dray le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Car, oui, moi aussi, je l'aime, moi aussi, je vais lui dire que je l'aime. Je veux juste lui dire au bon moment et ce bon moment n'est pas après avoir éjaculé, c'est juste avant pour pouvoir le savourer, savourer ce moment unique. La première fois que je lui dirais ces mots, ces trois petits mots. Sur le dernier orgasme, il a été trop rapide. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui ait été trop rapide. Il m'a pris de court. Mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que je n'ai pas pu contenir mon corps.

Je l'aime et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il puisse, lui aussi, m'aimer.

- Harry, tu pourrais me dire quelque chose, toi aussi.

- Hein ?

- Tu fous quoi, là ?

- Là ? Je te fais prendre ton pied, mon chéri.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Que tu m'aimes toi aussi, que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, que tu ne veux pas me laisser partir, que tu ne voudras jamais me quitter…

- Dray, si je ne pensais pas tout ça, tu crois que je serais toujours là ?

- …

Mes coups de reins se font irréguliers et je me sens prêt. Prêt à lui dire, prêt à jouir.

- Drago, regarde-moi, le suppliai-je. Arrête de râler, chéri, mon amour, je t'aime, moi aussi.

Et sur ces derniers mots, je rends les armes, ne voyant même pas sa réaction. J'ai fermé les yeux, putain, j'aurai pas dû. J'aurai aimé voir sa réaction, la lueur brillée dans ses yeux.

Mes mains se posent directement sur son sexe érigé mais il me les enlève d'un geste fébrile.

- Non, Harry, je… je veux que tu le fasses avec ta bouche. Je veux jouir dans ta bouche.

- Oh, c'est que ça, dis-je, rassuré. S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Je me détache de lui, le laissant pousser son fameux soupir de mécontentement. J'écarte ses cuisses, y faisant jouer mes doigts.

Je dépose ma bouche, mes lèvres, là où il me le demande. Tout, je lui offrirai tout ce qu'il veut. J'aime tellement le voir jouir.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et lui souris. Je suis vraiment bien tombé avec lui. Il était fait pour moi : pervers à souhait, nymphomane et toujours prêt à partager son plaisir. Je joue avec sa virilité. Il se crispe sous mes doigts qui jouent toujours avec ses cuisses. Je les remonte jusqu'à son ventre, portant ma main sur son tatouage. Je lâche un instant sa verge frémissante pour passer ma langue autour de son nombril, suivant son tatouage.

- Harry, salaud, redescend.

- Non, Dray, je suis bien là.

- Mais, Harry, arrête ça, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça.

- T'inquiète pas, je redescendrai à temps.

- Harry, je vais venir, MAINTENANT !

Je redescends, passant ma langue de bas en haut. Il jouit enfin et je me délecte de sa semence. Après tout, c'est mon homme, MON homme. Je ne suis pas prêt de le lâcher, de le quitter ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Qui voudrait le lâcher, lui ?

- Dray.

- Oui.

- On va se coucher ?

- C'est pas de refus parce que, là, je commence sérieusement à fatiguer.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as eu une longue journée avec Michael.

- Qui ?

- Michael, le mec qui t'es passé dessus aujourd'hui.

- Ah, lui, oui, bof, il ne te vaut pas.

- Je le sais bien, il ne sait pas te faire crier comme moi.

- Personne ne me fait crier comme toi.

- Bon, viens, on va dans ma chambre. Mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes que, dès demain matin, tu dis au revoir à Michael et à tous tes autres amants.

- Quels autres amants, Harry ? Je n'en ai plus depuis que je suis avec toi, tu es mon unique amant.

- Alors à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus ton amant mais ton petit-ami officiel. Et tu te débarrasses de Michael.

- Mais tu me fais une crise de jalousie.

- Oui et je ne tolèrerai plus que quelqu'un d'autre te touche.

- Même pas Blaise ?

- Euh, peut-être tant que ça n'a rien de sexuel.

- D'accord mais tu me vires Colin. Et tu ne le laisses plus t'approcher.

- Oh, plus que toi, moi et notre lit.

- Notre lit ?

- Oui, je veux que dès demain, tu t'installes dans ma chambre. Comme ça, tu seras toujours avec moi.

- Tu cherches à me surveiller ?

- Non, juste à te garder avec moi. Déjà qu'on est pas tout le temps en cours ensemble…

- Demande à Blaise de me surveiller.

- Non, j'ai confiance en toi.

FIN POV Harry

Dès le lendemain matin, avant les cours, Harry accompagna Drago jusqu'à son dortoir. Ils saluèrent Blaise en train de s'habiller.

- Tiens, Harry, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

- Salut Blaise. Je viens chercher les affaires de Drago, il emménage chez moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous officialisez ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui confirma sa pensée.

- Non, Blaise, pas encore, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour ça.

- Mais on le fera, promis, Blaise.

- Oui, tu pourras t'exhiber bientôt avec ton chéri.

- Donc je peux toujours pas manger avec lui.

- Crois-moi, Blaise, tu ne VEUX pas manger avec lui.

- N'oublie pas que c'est un gryffondor, Blaise, il…

- Dray, je te déconseille de finir ta phrase, lui conseilla Harry.

- J'allais juste dire que vous étiez voraces, ce qui n'est pas un mal pour nous, serpentards.

- Non, c'est clair que nous, on aime ça.

- Bon, Dray, si tu as fini, il faudrait qu'on aille déposer tes affaires.

- Blaise, tu préviens les autres ?

- Ok, à plus tard les amoureux.

- Eh, s'offusquèrent les deux intéressés.

- Au fait, Blaise, reprit Harry, on vous invite toi et Ron, ce soir, chez nous.

- …

- Non, Blaise, on ne t'invite pas pour ça, finit Drago.

- Dommage.

- Pervers, répliqua Drago.

- Toujours, lui confirma-t-il.

Cette première visite fut consacrée à l'explication de toute l'histoire, l'officielle ainsi que l'officieuse.

Blaise et Ron en furent surpris puis amusés. Ils félicitèrent les amoureux pour leur discrétion. Ils finirent la soirée complètement bourrés et heureux. Ils dormirent tous les quatre dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin fut plus problématique. En effet, une salle de bains pour quatre, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un dortoir. Ron et Blaise passèrent en premiers, devant retourner dans leur dortoir respectif pour se changer. Il ne resta qu'à peine une heure à Drago et Harry pour se préparer.

Après une douche rapide, ils se préparèrent tous deux devant l'unique miroir.

Ce soir-là, Ron proposa à Hermione de tout lui expliquer. Il avait sciemment écarté la brune, le temps que toute cette histoire se stabilise. Maintenant que Drago avait emménagé avec Harry, c'était suffisamment officiel.

Il rejoignit donc Hermione dans leur salle commune, vers 22 heures, après être allé voir Blaise.

- Bon, tu veux que je commence par quoi, demanda Ron.

- Je veux tout savoir.

- Bien, je vais commencer par le début. Tout commence par une lettre que j'ai reçu d'un ami de Drago, me proposant de régler leurs querelles. À force de nous voir, on s'est senti attirés l'un par l'autre. La suite, tu la connais. Je suis amoureux de lui et c'est réciproque.

- Et donc il s'agit de…

- Blaise Zabini.

- Je me doutais qu'il était à Serpentard. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait autant de cachotteries sinon.

- Merci du compliment. Je continue mon histoire. Le seul problème, c'est qu'Harry et Drago se sont montrés réfractaires à nos efforts jusqu'au soir où, suite à une fête chez les serpentards, j'ai appris que le blond était amoureux de notre meilleur ami.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, il en était amoureux. Et tu connais Harry et ses obsessions pour les blonds. On a donc décidé avec Blaise de les mettre ensemble.

- C'est pour ça que Harry disparaissait tout le temps la semaine dernière.

- Eh oui, il était avec Drago. Et ils ont immédiatement accrochés. Tellement, à vrai dire, qu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble dès le premier soir. Et ces salauds ne nous ont même pas prévenus. Blaise et moi, on a eu droit à la version intégrale, hier soir.

- Mais pourquoi Harry a-t-il couché avec Colin, dimanche ?

- J'y viens justement. Harry, durant cette semaine, était tombé amoureux du blond mais, le deal ne devant durer qu'une semaine, il ne lui a pas dit.

- Et Drago ?

- Drago non plus. Tu les connais, ils sont trop fiers pour s'avouer leur amour et risquer de se faire jeter.

- D'où le comportement hargneux d'Harry.

- Et celui de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après, s'excita Hermione.

- Harry a vu Drago se faire prendre par Michael.

- Michael ?

- Celui de l'AD.

- Ah !

- Oui et en rentrant à sa chambre, Drago l'a chopé. Et Harry l'a chopé juste après. Le blond lui a avoué son amour et Harry… l'a fait aussi.

- Il l'a fait aussi ?

- Oui, quelques minutes après. Ils ont emménagé ensemble hier matin.

- Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ?

- En même temps, deux beaux gosses comme ça…

- Les filles vont en mourir.

- Ou en baver.

- Mais ils comptent officialiser ?

- Oui mais pas tout de suite. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Je peux quand même le dire à tes frères ?

- Bien sûr, de toute façon, même si tu ne leur disais pas, ils le devineraient eux-même.

- Mais ils s'entendent bien ? Je veux dire, ils ne se disputent plus.

- Non, ils ne se disputent plus ou bien, c'est devenu un jeu de préliminaires. Ils sont vraiment proches maintenant. On a dormi dans leur chambre, hier, Blaise et moi.

- Quoi ? Et vous… ?

- Eh, je partage pas. Non, on était juste trop bourrés pour rentrer. Mais on a pu les observer dormir et franchement, ils sont bandants.

- Ron !

- Ben quoi, ils sont sexys. Ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Drago, la tête sur le torse d'Harry. Ils étaient tellement en symbiose que c'en était orgasmique.

- Symbiose, orgasmique ? C'est Blaise qui t'apprend ces mots ?

- C'est pas la seule chose qu'il m'apprenne…

- Ron !

- Ben quoi, tu vas pas jouer ta prude, non ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Non mais je suis jalouse, toi, tu as pu les voir ensemble et pas moi.

- Ça y est, tu es jalouse.

- Oui, je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses et toi et Harry m'avez caché vos amoureux.

- Allez, viens me faire un câlin. Je t'aurai bien proposé d'aller les voir maintenant mais, vu qu'on squattait leur chambre hier, ils devaient être en manque ce soir.

En effet, dans la chambre du couple…

Des gémissements, des bruissements et des cris se mêlaient dans une ambiance romantique.

Le dernier chapitre sera Le Bal de l'officialisation (titre encore temporaire mais ça devrait y ressembler).


	19. Le bal de l'officialisation

RAR **Prudence** : merci bcp pour toutes tes reviews, j'en suis à celle du chapitre 11 mais j'aimerai bien te remercier plus longuement donc laisse-moi ton mail et je te répondrai avec plaisir. En tout cas, un très grand merci.

RAR **Nanou** : c'est quoi cette histoire avec Kyo ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

PS : oui, je sais, le titre est à chier mais je manquais d'idées.

Dernier chapitre de cette fic. Comme d'habitude, tout finira bien dans le meilleur des mondes enfin, on parle quand même de Harry et de Drago mais bon, dans l'ensemble, ça ira.

Après cette fic, je sais pas si je continuerai à en écrire à chapitres et même tout court. J'ai remarqué que de moins en moins de personnes écrivent des HPDM donc je verrai.

**Chapitre 19 : le bal de l'officialisation**

La routine s'installant, certains rituels prirent forme, comme celui, le matin, d'ébouriffer un peu plus la crinière d'Harry, d'ajuster sa cravate ou celui du dernier baiser du matin. Celui qu'ils préféraient le plus, tous les deux, restait tout de même, la gâterie au réveil qui mettait toujours Harry de bonne humeur (et qui le réveillait avec le sourire). Il lui rendait la pareille le dimanche matin (en plus des autres fois de la semaine). Ils s'aidaient aussi pour leurs devoirs, Harry pour la DCFM et le blond, bien sûr, en potions. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose puisque Séverus Rogue s'acharnait contre le gryffi.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'emménagement du serpentard et leur complicité n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Tout le château, élèves comme professeurs, avait remarqué la différence. Plus d'affrontements serpentard/gryffondor. Et, si l'on y regardait de plus près, certains discutaient même entre eux mais cela restait très discret. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mélanger, pas sans l'accord préalable de leur chef or, Drago et Harry n'avaient pas fait la paix (en tout cas, pas officiellement). Ils étaient épanouis et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Les filles avaient fait leur deuil des deux princes les sachant maquer et heureux. Les garçons intéressés avaient compris que leur nuit était tellement chaude qu'ils ne sauraient les égaler.

Drago commençait à être excité. La Saint-Valentin arrivait et il avait trouvé LE cadeau pour Harry. Il avait hâte de le lui offrir. La fête était fixée à samedi soir, après une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et lui avaient un autre cadeau à faire. Blaise et Ron étaient toujours ensemble, plus heureux et amoureux que jamais. Le samedi, ils allaient leur offrir, en remerciement de leur coopération à leur bonheur, un tatouage chacun. En effet, quand ils leur avaient montré les leurs, ils avaient littéralement bavé. Drago savait que Blaise en voulait un depuis longtemps mais il hésitait, cherchant un motif.

- Harry, ils sont là, cria Drago, ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il, sortant sa tête de la salle de bains.

- Va t'habiller, chéri, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu montres ton corps à tout le monde.

- Tu sais, Drago, Ron m'a vu bien avant toi, nu.

- Harry, tu es gentil, je tiens à ma vie, moi, répliqua Ron.

- Harry, va t'habiller, dit le blond d'un ton sans appel.

- Le problème, vois-tu, amour, c'est que mes fringues sont sur le lit et que je suis absolument nu. Donc, si tu veux vraiment que je m'habille, je veux bien mais il va falloir que je me promène devant nos invités.

- Harry, s'énerva encore plus Drago, saisissant avec rage les vêtements, le poussant dans la salle de bains et fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Eh bien, ça s'est pas arrangé entre eux deux, commenta Blaise.

- Quelle jalousie, rajouta Ron, en plus, ce qu'a dit Harry n'était pas faux, je l'ai déjà vu nu alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et toi, ne fais aucun commentaire, tu as couché avec Drago.

- Comme si c'était mon genre d'en rajouter.

- Tout le temps, oui.

- Ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça, d'habitude que j'en rajoute, ajouta-t-il, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Blaise, sans commentaire.

- Bon, les gars, on va pas vous attendre toute la journée et je voudrais épargner à mes oreilles la joie d'entendre Drago crier.

- Ta gueule, Zabini, lui répondit, derrière la porte, la douce voix de son meilleur ami.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

- Un seul commentaire, Zabini et tu peux faire une croix sur ton cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?

- Oui, un pour chacun de vous, ajouta Harry, en sortant habillé.

- Eh bien, tout ça pour ça, renchérit Blaise.

En effet, Harry ne portait, en tout et pour tout, qu'un pantalon de cuir noir (cadeau de son petit-ami) et une chemise blanche.

- Ben quoi, c'est vachement chiant à mettre ce genre de pantalon.

- Oui, c'est sûr que si quelqu'un essaie de te l'enlever en même temps, commença Blaise.

- Zabini, la ferme.

- Et si vous nous offriez nos cadeaux ? proposa Ron.

- Il faut aller à Pré-au-Lard pour ça.

- Alors allons-y, dit-il avec entrain.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre, via les passages secrets, jusqu'à la demeure du tatoueur.

Ron passa en premier, tout excité qu'il était de se voir offrir son premier tatouage magique.

Il demanda une panthère noire sur le torse descendant le long de son pectoral gauche, signe de son amour pour Blaise. Et, même s'il changeait de mec, ça coïnciderait toujours aux hommes qu'il aime.

Blaise hésitant toujours sur son motif, Drago invita Harry à s'allonger sur le ventre et prit le tatoueur à part pour lui expliquer le motif qu'il voulait. Harry se laissa faire docilement, ayant une pleine confiance en l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry arborait fièrement un nouveau tatouage, fruit de l'amour du blond à son égard. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Drago lui avait choisi un motif symbolique, une épée trônait sur la base de sa nuque, un serpent l'entourant. Blaise se décida enfin. Il demanda ce qui, selon lui, exprimait le mieux son amour. Il se fit tatouer, en idéogrammes chinois, Wo ai ni, je t'aime le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'encre blanche. Croyant avoir fini, Drago commençait à s'en aller quand Harry lui demanda de venir de s'asseoir à son tour. Il écarquilla de grands yeux mais s'assit, confiant. Quand le tatoueur lui demanda de tirer la langue, il interrogea vivement Harry du regard mais celui-ci semblait confiant. Il s'exécuta donc, une pointe d'appréhension le tenaillant mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la fureur qui anima son regard quelques instants après.

Ça y est, ils étaient enfin sortis, tous arborant fièrement leur nouveau bijou. Quand ils furent revenus dans la chambre du couple, Harry sortit deux petits paquets de la table de nuit.

- Puisque les tatouages étaient une idée de Dray, voici mon cadeau. Vous avez de la chance, ils sont arrivés ce matin.

Ron leva les yeux vers ceux coquins de Harry. Il avait compris, il savait ce qu'il contenait. Il sauta au cou d'Harry avant même de l'avoir ouvert.

- Mais Harry, ça coûte super cher, lui dit-il.

- Peut-être mais vous le méritez tous les deux.

- Mais de quoi vous… commença Blaise.

- Je vais te montrer, chéri. Harry, Drago, désolé mais il faut qu'on y aille, c'est urgent.

- Je comprends, je comprends, rêva Drago.

Dix minutes après le départ de leur couple d'amis, Harry et Drago étaient eux aussi dans leur lit. Le brun rigolait encore de la tête de son meilleur ami à son cadeau. Il lui avait offert, à lui ainsi qu'à Blaise, les fameux sous-vêtements qui changent de couleur selon la personne qui les porte. Le même qu'il portait en cette saint-valentin, le même que Drago était en train de lui enlever délicatement, ce beau boxer, oscillant entre le gris anthracite et le noir descendait inexorablement.

Drago exhibait son cadeau. Ça donnait à Harry l'envie de le mordre, de l'embrasser plus fougueusement que d'habitude. En effet, Drago s'était vu offrir par son petit-ami, un piercing en forme de serpent à la langue et, comble de bonheur puisqu'il était magique, il cicatrisait tout de suite. Pas de temps d'attente pour en faire profiter le sexe gorgé de sang qui se tenait fièrement face à lui. Harry avait déjà expérimenté le baiser et, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout maintenant, c'était que Drago passe lentement sa langue le long de son pénis. Ça ne pouvait être que grandiose, spectaculaire, il verrait des dizaines d'étoiles brillées dans le ciel, il en était sûr… sauf que la réalité fut tout autre. Drago, dans son empressement et son manque d'expérience du piercing, se bloqua à la fin de sa descente. Je vous épargnerai les détails : fous rires incontrôlables, baguette obligatoire, etc…

Si bien est-il qu'ils finirent par recommencer, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, en prenant tout leur temps. Drago recommença, plus lentement cette fois.

POV mêlés Harry et Drago (à vous de retrouver qui pense…)

J'aime cette sensation de lui appartenir, de le ressentir si près de moi. Il est si attentif à mes envies, mes besoins. Oui, comme ça, plus à droite, amour. Remonte, remonte, oui, juste là, appuie, n'aies pas peur, je ne suis pas en sucre. Non, mon corps ressemble plus à du miel que tu vas t'empresser de lécher dès que tu auras fini de t'occuper de cette partie-là de mon anatomie. Oh oui, tes lèvres, aphrodisiaques, suffisantes à mon bonheur et à mes coïts. Oh oui, continue, mon bébé, je voudrais que jamais nos corps ne soient séparés. Je voudrais, pour toujours rester lié à toi.

- Continue, pitié, amour.

Ta voix, seule, suffit à stimuler mes sens, mes plus bas instincts, si je ne pouvais t'avoir en cet instant, j'en mourrai. TU es tellement doué, merlin, ce que c'est bon, tu es… un dieu, mon dieu du sexe, du plaisir, de l'orgasme. Non, pas de L'orgasme, de mes multiples orgasmes… Je t'aime à en crever, je n'imagine pas ma vie… sans toi, sans ta présence, ton corps chaud contre le mien, la nuit. Heureusement que nous dormons ensemble, je ne pense plus être en mesure de dormir sans toi à mes côtés. Tu seras à tout jamais mon seul et unique amant.

L'homme qui essayerait de s'interposer entre nous n'est pas encore né et je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour m'assurer qu'il ne nous perturbera pas. Je vais venir, je sens l'orgasme arriver, je le sens toujours avec toi, tu me fais tellement de bien. Je viens et tu es imperturbable. Tu changes seulement de position pour m'apporter encore plus de plaisir. Tu vas me chevaucher bestialement et j'aimerai ça, comme à chaque fois, que tu sois violent ou doux, j'aime nos étreintes. J'aime ton corps en sueur qui se presse contre le mien. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es toi, toi et personne d'autre, jamais, jamais personne d'autre ne viendra se mettre entre toi et moi.

- Encore, oui, là.

Tu m'envoûtes, moi qui pensait ne jamais aimer, réussir à me promener d'amants en amants sans jamais connaître leur peine mais maintenant je sais. Je sais ce que ça me ferait si tu me quittais. J'en mourrai. Tout simplement. Sans frasque, sans pleur, sans heurt, je me laisserai mourir. Ta présence est aujourd'hui mon seul rayon de soleil, la seule chose pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Ton sourire me fait l'effet d'une pluie d'étoiles dans mon ciel sombre. Pour toi, je déplacerai des montagnes sans aide de la magie, rien qu'à la force de mes bras et de mon amour. Je veux jouir avec toi, pour toi, de multiples fois pour te prouver la force et la puissance de mon amour.

Ce ne fut que le préliminaire d'une fin d'après-midi passionnée. Ils se prouvèrent leur amour une nouvelle fois. Ils firent ensuite l'amour lentement, se regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se scellant souvent, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement, ne faisant plus qu'un. Ce fut un moment magique pour les deux. Ce ne fut que le carillon de l'horloge qui les fit redescendre sur terre. Plus qu'une heure, une heure et ils seraient officiellement ensemble. Dans une heure, chaque serpentard aurait le droit d'avouer son amour à qui il souhaitait.

Mais avant cela, Drago devait avouer quelque chose à Harry.

- Harry, se lança-t-il en s'asseyant, nu, au bord du lit.

- Oui, amour.

- Harry, tu sais que j'ai bien fait de te trouver ?

- Parce que je suis irrésistible, je le sais.

- Non, c'est pas pour ça. En réalité, c'est plus parce que… j'avais épuisé tous les beaux mecs de Poudlard. Tu sais, il est très rare que je reprenne le même amant deux fois de suite. Et j'avais passé en revue tous les mecs des trois autres maisons.

- Donc, il ne te restait plus que la mienne… demanda Harry. Et si ce n'avait pas été moi ?

- Oh, ben j'avais le choix, rien que dans ton dortoir…

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser, ne voulant en entendre plus, il était jaloux, Drago le savait et en jouait.

Le brun commençait à se lever du lit quand Drago l'appela une nouvelle fois.

- Harry, j'ai une autre chose à te dire.

- Vas-y, ça peut pas être pire que ça.

- Si, chéri, c'est pire, bien pire.

Le gryffondor le regarda droit dans les yeux, très inquiet.

- Eh ben, vas-y, achève-moi.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Ça, je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Que je n'aime que toi, Harry.

- Encore heureux.

- Et je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

- Hein ?

- Un Malfoy ne peut aimer qu'une fois, amour et c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Harry fut tellement fou de joie qu'il en allongea Dray pour l'embrasser.

- Et si nous allions à la douche, lui proposa le blond.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Harry le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent en retard, ce soir-là. Heureusement que tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur partenaire sans quoi, leur absence aurait été très remarquée. Hermione se trouvait en compagnie de ses deux amants. Ils étaient anormalement nerveux, eux si détendus en temps normal, ils stressaient trop. Hermione s'interrogeait encore sur le pourquoi du comment quand son meilleur ami, Harry, franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle, tenant étroitement contre son corps celui de Drago. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux quand ils rejoignirent Hermione.

Blaise rejoignit son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, officialisant par là même leur relation. Ce fut le signal de départ et chacun rejoignit son véritable partenaire, quelle que soit sa maison. Harry et Drago avaient fait la paix, même plus que la paix, tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, plus de querelles sans queue ni tête, plus de bagarres dans les couloirs sombres, plus rien ne pourrait séparer cette école. La décoration était en harmonie avec la situation, mêlant rose tendre et rouge passion, laissant des lutins voleter autour d'eux en habit de Cupidon, ridicules mais bon, l'amour étant aveugle… L'organisation de la salle ressemblait beaucoup à celle du bal de noël, seule la table des professeurs n'avait pas bougé.

Voyant que tout le monde était enfin réuni et que tous les amis de leur petite-amie était là, Fred et George se levèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant Hermione. Sur le coup, trop choquée, elle ne put que passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Puis, se tenant le top départ, ils prononcèrent d'une même voix :

- Hermione, veux-tu nous épouser ?

- …

- Hermione, ils attendent que tu leur répondes, souffla Harry à son oreille, très heureux qu'ils aient trouvé une solution à ce problème.

- Mais…mais…comment…

- Remercie Dumbledore, il a retrouvé une ancienne loi.

- Ce qui fait que, dès les prochaines vacances, tu t'installes chez nous, tu emménageras officiellement avec nous, enfin, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

- Mais… bien sûr que je le veux, bien sûr, je n'attends que ça depuis la rentrée, dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes de bonheur.

Les couples s'embrassèrent chacun comme pour sceller cette promesse d'union officielle.

Harry serrait Drago tout contre lui, installé sur ses jambes, Ron tenait la main de Blaise, enlacée dans la sienne. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur le couple, les yeux rêveurs, s'imaginant déjà faire une telle déclaration à leur propre amour.

Dumbledore se leva dans l'indifférence générale et s'écria, en faisant apparaître un feu d'artifice dans le faux plafond :

Vive l'entente entre les maisons !

Alors, dans le POV mêlé, qui s'est pris pour Harry et qui s'est pris pour Drago ?


End file.
